Shining Stars, Corrupted Majesty
by Johnny Raptor
Summary: A new Captain, Negai Nagareboshi, has been alotted into the ranks of the highly-respected Captains. Sousuke Aizen released a new malevolence into the world, the Cero Espada, an old force locked away a long time ago. What will happen? Read and Review?
1. Captain Selection

In Soul Society, the 13 Court Guard Squads were thrown into utter **chaos** as soon as the next day came by after Aizen's betrayal. 3 Captains were missing (You can already guess who they are), and a lot of paperwork was piling up for all the Captains. This day was a literal **hell** for Soul Society. Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto was reading through some paper work, seeing who might be worthy to be a Captain of Squads 3, 5, and 9. So far, no one in the Academy or Squads had fit the qualifications. Little did anyone know that one other person in Soul Society had achieved Bankai. This person's name was Negai Nagareboshi. He was the 5th Seat of Squad 5. Yamamoto sent a Hell Butterfly to find Negai.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A black haired person who appeared to be 15 years old from Squad 5 had been wandering around the base, looking around. This black haired teenager had a Zanpaku-to strapped onto his back (Like Toushiro). This Zanpaku-to had a pure white sheath, meanwhile the hilt of it was black with several white stars imprinted on it. The hilt guard was shaped in the shape of a 8-pointed star. The blade of his Zanpaku-to was part white, and part black. The eyes of the teenager had pitch black isis, and of course the usual white sclera. This teenager was the 5th seat of Squad Five, and his name was Negai Nagareboshi. His usual preferences were that he would look up at the sky at night to watch the stars, and was also a bit more of a child prodigy compated to Toushiro.

The Hell Butterfly sent by Yamamoto descended in front of him, right in the way of his sight.

Negai looked at the Hell Butterfly and moved his arm up so that the Hell Butterfly could land on his arm. "A message from Yamamoto… Report to the Head Captain office…" Negai translated for himself. Negai wondered why the Head Captain would be calling for him. He began to walk towards the Head Captain's office, pondering upon why he was being called on. Negai was a 15 year old orphan, he had joined Soul Society Academy at the age of 8 and developed his Shikai pretty early at the age of 10. His Bankai had taken him 2 years to learn, which was pretty much not a usual record. Also at the age of 14 was when he learned to fully master it, and began performing his Shuukei. Even at his age, he is still working on it. The Shuukei is incomplete and not usable. Negai has a sickness that makes his heart stop, causing him to cough blood uncontrollably for about 5 seconds. Negai arrived in front of the Squad 1 base. "Time to see what the old man wants…" he sighed and walked in, heading for the Head Captain's office. He walked into the office "You called for me, Head Captain, sir?"

"Yes." Yamamoto replied

"What is it, sir?" Negai asked

"We're considering you for Captain of Squad 5." Yamamoto answered.

"What? Why?" Negai seemed confused.

"Because you seem nearly qualified, but the problem is, you can't become a Captain unless you have a Bankai, or defeat the previous Captain, which obviously you can't do, or become recommended by at **least** 3 Captains." Yamamoto replied.

"How would I get a Captain's recommendation?" Negai seemed to wonder.

"I call in all the Captains, the remaining ones, and we'll see how they think of you. If they see that you're fit to be the 5th Squad Captain." Yamamoto answered.

Negai tilted his head, thinking: "What kind of mess did I just get myself into? I don't think the Captains will recommend me… They probably wouldn't dare to make me a Captain since I might be likely to betray them." Yamamoto sent out 9 other Hell Butterflies so that the other Captains would get the message to gather up.

--

For what was about a half hour wait, all of the Captains gathered and took their positions with Negai in the middle. Negai felt weird for just standing between so many honorable people; The Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads… He thought: "I can feel their spiritual pressure… It kinda feels like it'll crush me if I don't keep on my feet…"

"Captains. I've gathered you all here because I am considering this child here as Captain of Squad 5, Negai Nagareboshi." the Head Captain announced. All of the Captains looked at Negai, some of their faces looking like they didn't even **want** him to become their rank. Jushiro looked like he would recommend him as Captain, as well as Byakuya . Both Byakuya Kuchiki and Jushiro Ukitake have seen Negai's skills, so they knew that he had a Bankai, though they swore to never tell not **even** the wind about the fact that he had a Bankai and was currently working on a Shuukei. "Introduce yourself, Negai. Do not feel intimidated." the Head Captain told him.

"Uh… Hello. My name is Negai Nagareboshi. The name of my Zanpaku-to is called Ebisuhoshi (Note: It means Savage Star in Japanese.) I am currently the 5th seat of Squad 5..." Negai said shakily. All of the Captains were looking at him still.

"He is being considered for Captain, but he requires the recommendation of at **least** 3 Captains." Yamamoto said. Byakuya and Jushiro raised their hands, showing that they recommended him. Sadly, 2 recommendations wasn't enough.

Soi Fon stood at attention "Head Captain, I cannot make a decision unless I have seen this boy in battle. I think all of the other Captains would agree with me on this as well. We've never seen how this boy fares in battle." she stated.

The Head Captain nodded his head "It is decided then, he shall have a mock battle with one of the Captains. Who will be Negai's opponent?" he looked around. Negai gulped, feeling sick to the stomach of even **imagining** his fight against a Captain. Toushiro raised his hand, showing that he would be the opponent.

"I'll test the boy's skills. If he can defeat me in this mock battle, then he can be the Captain like Yamamoto said." he replied. Negai felt like he was going to faint. He was going to be up against one of the youngest Captains in the 13 Court Guard Squads. His stomach squirmed and twisted, unsure of if he'd win against a Captain like Toushiro Hitsugaya and his Zanpaku-to; Hyourinmaru… "Do you accept? Or do you not?" Toushiro asked calmly, looking at Negai.

Negai stood at attention and bowed "Sir, it would be an honor to meet you in combat and possibly beat you." he smirked to himself.

"Good… Lets hope that you will be good enough to become Captain… If not… Then maybe you might be spared the spot of Vice-Captain." Toushiro responded.

"I hope you give me a good fight, Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya. I hear you're good at combat, well here's something. So am I." Negai smirked.

Kenpachi thought: "If this kid is good enough to defeat Captain Hitsugaya, the Frost-Type Shinigami… Then maybe he will be worth a try to fight." Negai on the outside seemed afraid, but inside, he wasn't truly afraid. What he was really shaking from was the anticipation to fight a strong opponent such as the Captain of Squad 10...

--

Author Note: Please be brutal. This is my first Bleach Fan Fic. I need to know if I did a good job, or a bad job at it… I really hope I did good… Well… Later!

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, then this freaking Fan Fic would be in the damn anime! So currently: I do not even own it.


	2. The Wish on the Shooting Star

Toushiro and Negai were at the Sokyouku Hill, where their fight would be. Hopefully, their fight wouldn't turn into an all-out war like how Byakuya and Ichigo fought. "Prepare yourself, Negai." Toushiro took battle stance, pulling out his Zanpaku-to.

"Oh, I've been ready." Negai held the hilt of his blade, not going to take it out yet.

"Shouldn't you pull out your blade?" he asked.

"Not yet. I can fight hand-to-sword if you're going to use your Zanpaku-to right now." Negai answered.

"Well, if that's the case then." Toushiro Flash Stepped, disappearing and appearing in front of Negai, taking the hand movements to stab him. Negai quickly side-stepped without much of an effort and pointed two fingers at Toushiro's leg.

"Path of Destruction Number Four… Byakurai… (Pale Lightning.)" Negai whispered, white energy escaping his fingers, piercing Toushiro's lap.

"Ugh." Toushiro's leg weakened.

"Even you are going to fall to such a pathetic attack?" Negai said coldly, using Flash Step to disappear and reappear in every direction that was even possible. Every time he reappeared, he shot more Byakurai blasts at Toushiro, smirking. He stopped once all of the Byakurai had hit their target, causing smoke to appear. Once the smoke cleared, Toushiro was bleeding, now angered by the fact that he was losing to someone who was just a 5th Seat.

"Sou Ten ni Saze… Hyourinmaru!" Toushiro jumped into the air, taking to the sky as the sky began to turn pitch black for his next attack. Water in the atmosphere began to materialize, turning into a dragon composed of water and ice, kept together using Toushiro's spiritual energy.

Negai smirked "So you're going to use **that** eh?" he said. Toushiro swung his sword, the dragon of water and ice now flying at Negai. Negai stood there, not even caring "Hmph." The dragon then hit it's target, full-on. It turned into an iceberg as soon as it hit and splashed.

"It's over…" Toushiro said, putting his sword back into the sheath.

"Oh really?" Negai said, still able to talk inside of the iceberg.

"What the?" Toushiro's eyes widened as he looked at Negai.

"Surprised I'm alive? Is this all you got?!" he laughed, using his own Spiritual Pressure to break down the entire iceberg to nothing but small shards of ice. "Well now, playtime's over." he smirked, using Flash Step to disappear. Toushiro sensed something coming at him, so he quickly turned around and clashed his sword against Negai's sword. "Hmph, so you found me out, eh?"

Toushiro smirked "Looks like you aren't that bad of an opponent." he said.

Negai back flipped backwards, away from Toushiro "Then I guess I'll have to show you my abilities. Shikai… Rein, Tsuirakukyohaku (Rain, Falling Stars.)" Negai's sword completely broke apart into dust, the dust going up to the sky and reforming as many blades as the eye can see.

"Sou Ten ni Saze… Hyourinmaru!" Toushiro swung his sword, another dragon of ice and water heading in Negai's direction.

Negai sighed "You're such an idiot…" The blades from the sky began to move and flew to his aid, forming a shield to block the attack just like how Byakuya's Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi Bankai would do. The frozen blades broke out of the ice and then went flying at Toushiro, pinning him down against the ground without stabbing any flesh anywhere. The Captains that were watching what was going on were surprised, they didn't think that a 5th Seat would get a Captain pinned down as if they were just a play toy. "Now then… Quit while you're ahead…." Negai said coldy as a warning for Toushiro.

Toushiro smirked "This is really becoming a good fight now." he said as his Spiritual Pressure become a bit more dense.

"Oh, so you're going to release **that** on me now, eh?" Negai smirked, chuckling.

"You've forced me to…" Toushiro said as the blades were pushed off by the force of the Spiritual Pressure. "Bankai… Daiguren… Hyourinmaru!" Toushiro called out the name of his Bankai, ice and water forming on his body. On his back, ice and water wings were formed, along his right arm formed a dragon's head, with the Hyourinmaru Zanpaku-to coming out of the mouth of the 'dragon head'. His left arm formed 3 claws that formed as his hand, and talons for feet.

"So this is that famous Bankai of yours… Hmph… It doesn't seem as impressive as I've heard… What a disappointment…" Negai said.

"You'll see why it's so famous!" Toushiro took flight into the air and sliced 4 times at Negai's direction. 4 ice and water dragons formed, but this time, they had wings on them.

Negai thought: "Are they stronger than the last ones I wonder…", standing there, waiting for them to hit. Finally, all four had hit their target, making an iceberg that seemed way larger than the previous one.

Toushiro sighed "Looks like this fight's over…"

"Not really…" Negai said from within the iceberg, the iceberg now breaking down into nothingness. "You really suck at attempting to defeat the opponent, don't you?" he sighed.

"What the?!" Toushiro was really surprised.

"I guess now is the time to finish this fight…" Negai said, disappearing and appearing behind Toushiro, firing a Byakurai at the wings, destroying not only that, but also knocking out Toushiro with the level of Spirit Energy that he applied into it. "So, did you Captains enjoy what you saw?" he asked. Al of the Captains that were watching were surprised that Negai beat a Bankai without the need of using a Bankai. It started with Jushiro clapping for Negai's achievement, then Byakuya. Soon, all of the other Captains clapped, showing that they acknowledged him of being a Captain rank.

--

In Hueco Mundo, Aizen discovered a room deep under Las Noches that was completely sealed off. "Hmm, I wonder what this is… It has the label 'Keep out' written on it… Hmm… That just makes me more curious about this room…." Aizen removed the seal and opened it up "Hello, anyone in there?" he asked.

"Oh, so someone decided to free me..?" a voice echoed from the dark room.

"I'll free you if you wish, but that'll happen if you choose to serve under me." Aizen said, trying to negotiate a deal.

"Will I get to kill those who stand in my way..?" the voice asked.

"Yes. You'll get to kill the Shinigami that stand in the way of my plans." Aizen answered.

"Oh really? Well now, of course I'll serve under you… But who are you? I must know the name of my new leader…" it spoke once again.

"My name is Sousuke Aizen… Former Captain of Squad 5 of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads…" he answered.

"Those bastards imprisoned me here for a millennia… What's a Shinigami doing here, in Hueco Mundo?" it asked.

"I'm a former Captain, as I said. I am here in Hueco Mundo because I choose to stand on the throne that was empty for so long… Heaven's throne… Now, I am planning on making all the planes of existence come into the control of me. I will rule all of them…" he answered, smiling calmly. "What is your name?" he asked.

"My name is… Keiji… Keiji Meiun…" the voice answered coldly.

"I get the feeling this is the beginning of a good relationship…" Aizen said, smiling.

--

The ceremony of Negai becoming Captain of Squad 5 had passed. It was already night time and everyone was asleep, meanwhile Negai was sitting on the roof of the Squad 5 base, watching the night. He couldn't sleep. It wasn't because of all the excitement, it's because he finally accomplished his goal of becoming Captain, like his father wanted. "Father… If you're really watching from the heavens… I did what you wanted… Became a Shinigami… And became a Captain… I finally did something for you… Are you proud..?" he said, as if he were really talking to his dead father. A shooting star passed by. He smiled and closed his eyes, making a wish. "I wish something interesting could happen, these events are getting boring now that I finally accomplished my life's goal…" he wished in his mind. Little did he know that his wish was coming true, plans were being made, plots were being thought out. This wish upon the shooting star might have been the wrong thing to wish for after all…

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach at all… I'll go cry in a corner now…

Author's Note: Read and Review damnit! I work hard to get barely any reviews, I expect at least 2-3 reviews for this one.


	3. Animal vs Beast

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!!" alarms were screaming. Looks like Aizen had finally made his move. The barrier that protected Soul Society was completely destroyed without even an effort made. Arrancar were now invading Soul Society, you can guess who was leading them. If you guessed Keiji Meiun, then you were correct. Keiji Meiun laughed maniacally as he reigned destruction upon Soul Society. Feeling like he wanted to be a part of the action, he ran to the nearest Shinigami, killing them and killing more that stood in his way. Negai heard all of the destruction and ran in the direction of it, hoping he could save at least the people who were survivors. He saw Keiji and then ran at him, pulling his Zanpaku-to out. Negai then Flash Stepped, disappearing and appearing in front of Keiji, slicing in a downward direction. To protect himself, Keiji slice upwards for block "Oh, so you're a Captain, huh? Lets see how strong a **Captain** is compared to these weaklings I've killed!" he said, adding more force into the slice so he could leave an opening to stab Negai. Negai knew what he was going to attempt, so he jumped back and then Flash Stepped yet again, appearing directly in front of Keiji with his fingers on Keiji's shoulder.

"Path of Destruction Number 4... Byakurai!" he called out the Kido name, blasting white energy that pierced directly through Keiji's shoulder. Keiji laughed evilly.

"So is that what you got? You can hurt me as much as you want, but it wont work!" he stabbed Negai's stomach, laughing even louder. Negai flinched and coughed blood, backing away from Keiji. He finally had a good look at what Keiji looked like. He was pretty much the same height as Negai, looked almost like an animal, long white hair, and a piece of Hollow Mask was on his face, covering his true eyes.

Negai thought: "I might die here if I don't try to beat this guy. And also, I'll fail as a Captain…" "Shikai! Rein, Tsuirakukyohaku!" he called out his Shikai, his Zanpaku-to breaking off completely off the hilt, turning into metallic dust that gathered in the sky. Then the metallic dust turned into as many blades as the eye could see. Keiji looked up and smirked.

"I hope those things will **actually** cut me." he said, laughing.

"Of course the will! Now! Rein (Rain)!!" Negai responded, the blades all raining down on the opponent fast. A normal Shinigami's life would've been ended if it was just a Shinigami, but what Negai was dealing with wasn't a Shinigami. He was dealing with an Arrancar. The blades all flew off as Keiji's Spiritual Pressure began increasing. "What the?!" he thought. The blades began flying at Keiji, but no dice, his Spiritual Pressure just pushed them back as if they were nothing.

"I think it's about time we stopped with the games, huh?" Keiji smirked, getting ready to kill Negai. Negai's first reaction was firing another Byakurai, but Keiji dodged it and stabbed Negai on his lungs, going for the kill. He coughed blood, now he was truly going to die… Negai backed off, panting as the blood loss began to make him more and more dizzy. "You're going to die here and now!!" Keiji laughed.

"No… I won't die here… I refuse…" he growled, clenching his teeth in pain.

"Oh really? Well I'd love to see you back that up." his eyes widened and he smirked in anticipation.

"Oh don't worry… I **will** back that up…" he panted as his Zanpaku-to began to reform itself. "Bankai… Kuroi Fennikusu!" he yelled as his sword began to turn fully black and shatter, the black metal dust now gathering on his body. The dust then slowly began to fully cover every part of his body. Then the black metal dust spread out, making a black metal egg. Keiji poked it with his finger and flinched from what was a stabbing sensation.

"Whoa, what was that all of a sudden? Is he actually getting serious?" he wondered. The 'egg' began to hatch and then burst open, a higher amount of Spiritual Pressure now taking into effect.

"I hope you're ready to die… Foolish Arrancar…" Negai's voice echoed. Negai rose from the shattered egg shell pieces, his whole body now pitch black. Wings had grown on his back, with green tips. His feet were now talons and his hands were claws. His head had grown something that seemed like a helmet, looking like a phoenix.

"Hm, this looks like fun!!" Keiji laughed, taking his battle stance.

"Lets see how much 'fun' you have during your trip to the afterlife!" Negai's voice echoed loudly as his wings flapped. He then took the sky and flapped his wings harshly, releasing waves of steel, black feathers at Keiji.

Keiji laughed and parried them all "Ha! Missed me!" he yelled, but his confidence filled face changed when he felt something stab through him. He looked to see 4 feathers, now etched deep into his body. "So… You managed to land a hit on me…" he said, this time serious. "Rarely anyone lands a hit on me…" he smirked and ran at the new Negai. Negai growled and began to screech loudly, causing Keiji to stop and cover his ears because the screeching was loud enough to cause a human to die from hearing something so loudly. Keiji fell to his knees, trying to block out the noise.

Negai felt his body begin to burn "Beast Change! Kuroi Ookami!" he yelled with a high pitch voice. His body began to transform, changing him into what looked like a wolf. His hands and feet were paw-like, his helmet changed from a phoenix-like form to a wolf-like form. He grew a tail and the wings melded right back into his body. "You're going to die…" Negai said in a growling, threatening tone. Then, he ran quickly, faster than a Flash Step, appearing behind Keiji and slashed his back very harshly.

"Ugh!" he grunted, staggering a bit.

"DIE!!" he yelled as he slashed more savagely at Keiji. Keiji parried whatever he could parry, but he got slashed 6 times, leaving large bleeding marks on his body.

"Damn… You're good kid… But it looks like I myself will have to go. We'll have fun some other time, maybe that time I might be able to have fun killing you!" he laughed, disappearing back to Hueco Mundo in the portal he came from. Negai panted and staggered, trying to keep from passing out. Metal dust flew off his body and reformed back as a blade, fitting right back on the hilt. He sighed.

"This is a mess I'm not cleaning up…" he said and walked away. Then afterward, he fell to the ground, unable to move. He then blacked out, knocked out completely.

--

Disclaimer: I never owned Bleach, not now, nor later, nor never T.T

Author's note: I think this is going to get better… Eh… BYE!


	4. Preliminary Rounds

Negai awoke to find himself in the sickbay of Squad Four "Ugh… What happened..?" he looked around.

"You're here in the sickbay of Squad Four." Unohana spoke, walking in.

"Captain Unohana. Pleasant surprise to meet you." he said.

"I've noticed something, you've never been here before. An because of that, you've never had your shots…" she said, looking through a record.

"Eh?! Stay away from me if you're gonna use those needles!" he said, backing away quickly.

"Oh come on, it won't hurt." she said, walking over to him with the needles in her hands. She walked over to him, and he backed up against a wall.

"Damnit! Nowhere to run!" he thought, panicking. Without him even noticing, she had already pierced his skin with the needles, injecting the medication that he needed. He calmed down "Wow, fast work. I didn't even notice you."

"That's just how fast I work." she smiled and left. Negai sighed and stood up, heading outside, wondering what to do next…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Damn that bastard… He got me cut up badly…" Keiji thought, fighting Menos Grandes, random Hollows, and a few Arrancar that he found getting in the way. Slowly, his Spiritual Pressure was beginning to get more dense, flattening those around him without a problem. "I will get stronger and then fight him again… I'll keep fighting until he dies, even if I die with him. I will still kill him!" he thought, continuing his endless, pointless fights.

"I think you should stop…" Aizen walked in out of nowhere.

"Oh and why should I?" he asked.

"Because you'll end up killing my forces and I'll have no army for the Shinigami to struggle against." he answered calmly.

"Oh, and what're you going to do about it?" Keiji smirked, his Spiritual Pressure beginning to strengthen.

"Hm, your Spiritual Pressure seems to increase the more opponents you kill…" he said.

"Hm, seems so." Keiji shrugged. "Why do you ask?" he looked at Aizen.

"Because it's important for me to know certain things about allies." Aizen answered, walking away.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - - - - -- -- -- --

Hell Butterflies spread out, reporting a certain message to all Captains and Vice Captains. "Attention, this is Soul Society's 259th Anniversary Tournament. The winner of this will receive a year's worth of food and supplies for their Squad. All Captains and Vice Captains must attend." was the message.

Kesenai sighed "This is going to be a drag…" He looked to see Momo Hinamori getting ready. "You can sit this out." he said.

"Why should I?" she looked at him.

"Because I know what happened. The fact that your own Captain betrayed you before, as well as nearly dying because of him. You can sit out if that's your wish." he answered.

"Thank you for your concern, but I will try to move on. So try to focus on winning the tournament for our Squad." she said.

"Fine then." he shrugged. He then walked outside, looking around, wondering what he should do first. He sighed and began walking toward the Sokyouku Hill, as if searching for something when he was just actually wandering around.

"Oh so you finally arrived." a voice said.

"Huh?" he looked behind him.

"I'm over here…" the voice said, trailing from right behind him.

He turned to look, and saw that it was just Renji Abarai "Oh, hello."

"I'm challenging you to a battle." he said.

"Huh? Why?" he seemed confused.

"Because you're a new Captain, and I would love to see your power." Renji smirked.

"Ugh, fine." Negai sighed. "Engarde." he said, backing away from him while unsheathing his Zanpaku-to. Renji took his out.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" he said, his sword now releasing itself into it's Shikai form. Negai yawned, unimpressed by the Shikai. Renji swung his sword, his sword now moving in a snake-like movement. Negai parried the first hit, which swung right over his head, next was a stab-like movement, so Negai jumped over it, then landed on the sword. Then, Renji swung again to shake him off. Sadly, Negai wasn't shaken off. He yawned and pointed two fingers at Renji's left leg.

"I guess this is all you can do… Path of Destruction Number Four, Byakurai…" the ray of light pierced Renji's leg. Renji fell to his left knee, struggling with trying to keep standing up. He got up anyway and shook Negai off his Zabimaru, swinging his sword again, the sword finally slashing into Negai's left arm. "Damnit!" Negai cursed under his breath. The sword returned back to the way it began before moving around like a snake. Negai smirked "You might actually be worth some of my time then…" his Spiritual Pressure beginning to increase it's density.

"Why so serious?" Renji smirked.

"Oh no reason, I just want this fight to be over quickly." he answered, his Zanpaku-to beginning to crack.

"You're dying?" Renji seemed confused.

"No… Shikai… Rein… Tsuirakukyohaku…" he whispered, his sword now completely destroying itself, the metallic dust now flying everywhere. "Get ready, Mr. Abarai… You're going to see the Shikai that you probably wanted to see…" he smirked, taking fight stance as the metallic dust flew into the air, forming as many blades as the eye could see. The blades then descended floating around Negai in a hemisphere like shape, leaving a bunch of openings for himself to see the opponent. "Are you ready? Abarai?" he asked.

"Yeah." he replied, taking battle stance. The both of them had the look that said "I'm going to kill you" to each other, meaning they weren't going to give up so easily nor for any strange reason. Just until the other falls…

--

Disclaimer: This is the fourth time I say it… I do not own Bleach. It wouldn't be here if I did.

Author's note: I told you so about that I couldn't do this everyday. See you until the next chapter.


	5. Renji vs Negai: Bankai vs Bankai!

Negai smirked and moved his hands in certain directions like Byakuya would when his Senbon Zakura would scatter. The blades around him began to move, moving fast towards Renji. Renji parried some of the blades, and blocked the rest with Zabimaru. Quickly, Negai moved his arms around so that the blades would attack Renji while he was off guard. "Gah! Damnit… Looks like you got me that time." Renji smirked.

Negai smirked as well "I might actually have fun. Don't think I'll hold back just because you're a Vice Captain, and I'm a Captain, two things that are on complete different levels."

"Don't underestimate me, I could prove to be a formidable opponent for you for all you know." Renji smirked, swinging his Zanpaku-to. It stretched and creeped like a snake, moving out for Negai. Quickly, Negai made a movement as if he were going to block with just his arm from the side since Zabimaru's blade was coming for him from the side. Suddenly, blades moved to where the Zabimaru was coming, blocking it from even **touching** his skin. Then, Zabimaru swung it's way around his back, aiming to slice from the other side. That failed as well since blades blocked there as well. Without Negai even noticing, Zabimaru drew back and then zipped it's way forward, aiming to stab right through him. Quickly, he snapped his fingers, the blades all bursting into metal dust, covering his body. Zabimaru hit his stomach, but it did not pierce through the flesh due to the metallic covering on his body. "Nice one, you actually know Zabimaru's range and limitations then." Renji smirked.

"Not really, I just predicted." he laughed.

"Oh…" he sweat dropped, feeling belittled by the new Captain.

"Alright then, back to serious matters. I'll be the one to win." he said, his metallic covering now flying away, turning back into metallic dust yet again. "I think I'll just make the attempt to end this fast…" he sighed, snapping his fingers. The metallic dust formed into about 39 blades. "Charge!!" he yelled and then the blades then began charging at Renji. Quickly, Renji dodged and parried them like it was a dodge ball game, and the blades were the dodge balls of death!

"Similar to Byakuya's Shikai and Bankai…" he thought, running at Negai. Negai shook his head and 4 blades moved back toward Renji's back. Renji smirked and jumped, dodging them. Negai's eyes widened and snapped his fingers, the blades flying at him turning into metallic dust at the last second.

"That was too close for comfort…" Negai sighed in relief.

"What's the matter, can't keep up?" Renji asked, taking Negai head on. Negai sighed as the metallic dust around him turned into blades, piercing Renji and pinning him to the ground.

"Give up… I win…" Negai said coldly.

"Screw you!" Renji said, grabbing the blades and removing them from his body, standing back up.

"Hm, if this is going to be the case in which you will have to be knocked out, then I guess I have no choice…" Negai shrugged.

"I'm far from done…" Renji said, his Spiritual Pressure beginning to increase.

"Wow, where's this power coming from?" he wondered, waiting for what was next.

"Bankai!" Renji said, the wind beginning to pick up rapidly and dust covering him. Negai yawned, now unimpressed. "Hihiou Zabimaru!" he called out the name of his Bankai. The dust cleared away, revealing Renji with his giant, snake-like, wooden snake, the snake head looking like the more threatening part. Negai sweat dropped.

"Was it necessary to bring up such a monstrosity?" he asked.

"Uh, this'll be the only way I can defeat you." Renji sweat dropped as well.

"Then I guess I won't hold mine back either." Negai smiled. "Hope you give me a good challenge with that giant Bankai of yours." he said, his Spiritual Pressure beginning to increase rapidly. "Bankai!" he yelled. The metallic dust that was scattered everywhere around his body began to wrap itself tightly on his body. Then the rest of the blades all burst into metallic dust, moving towards his body. The metallic dust then expanded more and more, turning into the shape of an egg. Renji cocked an eyebrow, unsure of the current situation. The egg began to tilt side and side, then side to side, as if it were ready to hatch.

"What the hell is going on here?" Renji thought.

"Kuroi Ookami!" Negai's voice echoed from inside the egg, the egg now bursting into nothing. Out of the metal dust, came out Negai, in his wolf-like Bankai form.

"So that's this Captain's Bankai…" Renji thought. To Renji's eyes, it appeared as if Negai disappeared, but in reality, he was just moving faster than the human mind can comprehend. So, he used that to his advantage by slicing his wolf claws past Renji's legs, arms, back, and chest, reappearing back where he stood. Renji seemed confused "What the hell did you do Captain?"

"You'll see…" Negai licked his wolf claws gently, and the next thing that happened, blood splashed out from all the places he had cut Renji.

"GAHHH!!" Renji yelled as he fell to his knees.

Negai thought: "Now to take down that Bankai…" disappearing again. Using his Spiritual Pressure, he increased the effectiveness and sharpness of his razor sharp wolf claws, slicing through all of Hihiou Zabimaru's body parts cleanly, without a problem, slicing it into small pieces, then afterward, he appeared behind Renji. "This is nothing personal, I just don't plan on losing to anyone…" he said, kicking Renji in the head, knocking him out using his Spiritual Pressure. Negai smiled "Nice try, Renji. Maybe one day, you might be able to defeat me, and then your Captain… Byakuya…" and walked away, his Bankai turning back to metallic dust. Negai held out the hilt of his Zanpaku-to, the metallic dust gathering back onto it, reforming it's sword shape. He then sheathed it. He then began walking away, seeking his next challenge…

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Author's Note: Eh, this sucked…


	6. Soi Fon vs Negai!

Negai met up with the Squad Two Captain, Soi Fon. This woman was one of the very few that Negai had **really** wanted to fight. "Hey, Soi Fon, may I be your opponent? I am the new Captain of Squad Five, Negai Nagareboshi." he said, holding the hilt of his Zanpaku-to, ready to pull it out in case she said she would accept. She looked at him and studied him, noting every detail of him, feeling something interesting in his Spiritual Pressure.

"Hmm… Interesting, you're just challenging Captains, thinking that you'll win since you're a fresh, never before seen Captain, and managed to hold back an invasion from an Arrancar… Hmm… I accept your challenge." Soi Fon smirked and unsheathed her Zanpaku-to, ready to fight.

"Good. I heard some interesting things about you, which sparked me the need to fight you. It's an honor to meet you in battle." he said, unsheathing his Zanpaku-to as well. At the blink of an eye, their Spiritual Pressure were pushing against each other, and then, they disappeared using Flash Step, swords clashing. They smirked as they stopped Flash Stepping, their swords clashed against each other, trying to over power the other that way their own Zanpaku-to would hurt them with an additional slice from the other's Zanpaku-to.

"Very interesting, we seem to be an even match." Soi Fon said, almost sounding impressed.

"Trust me, Captain. I'm filled with surprises." he responded, his Zanpaku-to beginning to push her sword more and more back, the sword close to her left shoulder now. Quickly, she Flash Stepped, disappearing and now standing on a tree branch. "Ha, realized that you were going to lose, eh?" Negai looked up at her, admiring the way she looked when in battle. To him, she seemed like a beautiful head huntress, ready to kill the opponent without even giving a damn. He wasn't falling for her, he was just noting it.

"Sting all enemies…" she said, her Zanpaku-to beginning to change it's shape onto her right hand's middle finger "Suzumebachi…" she said, her Zanpaku-to now active.

"Wow, so quickly? I thought we were going to keep dancing." Negai said, smirking again.

"I never said I'd slow down the fight to enjoy the risk of getting myself either killed, or losing to you, a new Captain.

"Ha, then lets just carry on…" he disappeared with a Flash Step, clashing his Zanpaku-to with her Suzumebachi middle finger (Note: I think that would be awesome to have -Laugh.-) "What's the matter Soi Fon? You're getting a bit sloppy now." Negai said, applying more force and then Flash Stepping again, appearing next to her, slashing upwards, but she blocked with her Suzumebachi middle finger yet again, noting that more force was being applied into the slice, so she Flash Stepped, and appeared behind him, ready to 'sting' him with her weapon. Quickly, Negai ducked, the stinger missing, and then, he sweep kicked her, and then kicked her right into the air. Before she knew it, Negai used Flash Step to appear behind her, kicking her more and more higher into the air. Finally, after about eight kicks, he Flash Stepped, appearing above her, sticking his leg out, taking position for a drop hammer heel kick, spinning in circles in an up and down motion, not a helicopter-like motion that she would expect. Before she was able to Flash Step to escape, his heel landed a hard hit on her stomach, sending her crashing down like a meteor. Negai yawned and Flash Stepped, disappearing and reappearing several times in the direction of Soi Fon, punching her in the ribs as hard as he could, sending her flying back down in that direction at twice the speed. She was slammed onto the ground, leaving a large crater on the ground and coughed out blood.

"Wow, that's the first time that someone has done so much damage to me without even using a Shikai or a Bankai, or any other special abilities… I'm impressed. With just physical strength, and of course the Flash Step, you've managed to damage me…" she panted, getting back up, somehow surviving that.

"I'm impressed you can even **stand** and tell me all this at all. You seem to have taken critical damage." he said in reply, and then smirked his confident smirk. All of a sudden, she disappeared and reappeared next to Negai and stung him with the Suzumebachi finger before he would even react, marking him with a Homonka. Negai coughed blood "Nice job, but that's all you get…" he Flash Stebbed and then reappeared 5 feet away from where he had once stood after what seemed to be 50 seconds.

"What did you do that it took you so long to move just 5 feet? Are you slowing down?" Soi Fon smirked.

He sighed "Like I always tell my opponents… You'll see…" he twitched his right hand which was holding his sword. Next thing she knew, blood splashed out from her shoulders and left waist.

"Damn…" she said, holding her waist.

"I suggest going full power if you ever wish to defeat me." Negai said.

"Fine then…" she said in discontent, pale, clear-like energy gathering around her. "Shunko!" she called out, now in Shunko form. Negai felt her Spiritual Pressure increasing and smirked again, now knowing that he was going to love this fight. Negai stood his ground, his feet burying itself a slight bit under the ground, his Spiritual Pressure now beginning to rise.

"Shikai! Tsuirakukyohaku!" he called out his Shikai, his sword breaking completely into metallic dust the glowed a silver glow due to Spiritual Energy flowing through them. Suddenly, they flew into the sky, turning into millions of blades, as much as the eye could see. "Now… REIN!" he called out his attack, the blades now all raining down on her. "That should end it for you…" he said, beginning to walk away. Little did he know that his fight was not yet over…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… Sadly…

Author's Note: Starting next chapter, there will be a Bleach-Talk-Show. Yay! Just like D.Gray-Talk-Show! Except probably funnier!


	7. Byakuya vs Negai Pt 1: Bankai vs Bankai

The blades that were on Soi Fon had flew off where Negai had left them.

Negai looked at the standing Soi Fon, scratched, but still alive. "How the hell?" he thought.

"Shunko!" she Flash Stepped in his direction. She was ready to sting with her Suzumebachi.

He quickly parried the stab, getting a slight scratch on his cheek from it. Out of reaction, he quickly jumped away and moved his hands in specific directions, his Shikai blades all rising and then launching themselves at Soi Fon.

She shook her head and Flash Stepped, jumping onto one blade, then the next, and then the next, then flying at Negai as if gravity were now being defied.

Of course, Negai was ready for if she had dodged, so he stopped her Suzumebachi sting by blocking with the flat side of one of the many blades and then stabbing her in the torso with another one. Suddenly, his spiritual pressure began to increase at an alarming rate, causing Soi Fon to fly down to the ground without her consent.

Struggling with keeping on her feet, the tired Soi Fon coughed blood and looked at Negai. Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to win, she raised her hand and said in a calm tone "I concede defeat to you, for now, Negai Nagareboshi."

Negai seemed confused, his Shikai returning to it's sword form, and he sheathed it back to where it belonged. He descended down to in front of Soi Fon, making sure she wasn't trying to pull a funny on him.

"You have done well, for a new Captain, but I wonder, could you best **all** the Captains?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well, I already bested you, and I bested Renji Abarai, so I guess I might be able to defeat the others!" he chuckled, placing his arm out to shake her hand.

She just blinked at the sight of his hand, moved her hand near enough for their hands to touch, but instead, she just slapped it away and walked away, making it look like she was belittled and offended.

Negai sweat dropped "I'm never going to get how a woman really thinks…" And so with that, he walked away, heading over to his next challenge, whatever it would be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He looked around, now seeing that he was near a public square, the Soul Society symbol as stone statues. That symbol was one of the very few things that seemed to creep him out to the fullest extent, a skull on fire… Why in the hell would anyone like to have that as a freaking symbol? It makes it look like we're the true **hell**, not Soul Society… Negai thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt a dense level of Spiritual Pressure heading his way, and so out of reaction, he looked around, trying to locate that vast amount of Spiritual Pressure. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, Byakuya had made his appearance in front of Negai. "Whoa, why did you **have** to do that to me? I thought I was sensing an Arrancar for the love of crap." he asked with a sweat drop.

"Because I have come here for a challenge… And I have designated you as my opponent…" Byakuya had said straightforwardly.

Negai sighed and shrugged his shoulders "But why? We already know that you're the strongest out of us both. We already freaking established that…"

"That was before I figured out that you were holding back on me the last time we had a duel. I learned that you had a Bankai." Byakuya answered.

"Ack, I wonder who told you that…" Negai sweat dropped, thinking that maybe it was Renji's fault that now he was in trouble with Byakuya. "Ugh, fine. I'll duel you… But, try to keep your attacks to a minimum, I don't wish to cause hell on the random people who might bypass us on accident." Negai said, pointing in every direction possible.

"Sounds good enough, now draw your sword, Negai." he responded in his usual voice.

"Sheesh, no cup of tea before we get down to killing each other?" he asked, unsheathing his Zanpaku-to.

"Come." Byakuya said, taking fight stance, his Senbon Zakura at hand.

"Alright them if you're in that much of a rush to lose." Negai shrugged and Flash Stepped in his direction, ready to slash him at the last possible second with a simple sword stroke as a starting move, but Byakuya blocked the attack, and then Flash Stepped, appearing several feet behind him. Suddenly, Negai coughed out blood as blood splashed from his waist and left shoulder. "Damn…" he thought, panting.

"Be serious, and have the urge to kill me if you ever wish to defeat me…" Byakuya said.

"I know! I'm not that freaking stupid!" he yelled his Flash Stepping to Byakuya, appearing in the sky to slash him from above.

Byakuya blocked with just his hand and looked at Negai, moving in to stab him.

Negai spun quickly, moving in a quick 180 degree turn to dodge the stab, and let go of his Zanpaku-to. Then he jumped into the sky "Path of Destruction Number Four: Byakurai!" he called out his next Kido attack, blasting the white spirit energy.

Byakuya dropped Negai's Zanpaku-to and pointed his free hand at the Byakurai that was fired at him. "Path of Destruction Number Four: Byakurai…" he said, a Byakurai blast being released and shot toward Negai's Byakurai. Both the Byakurai clashed and were completely even, causing an explosion of Spiritual Pressure. The smoke cleared… And Negai was nowhere to be seen!

Negai was next to Byakuya, his sword to Byakuya's throat. "This is over, Byakuya." he said with a smirk.

Byakuya Flash Stepped several times, appearing several feet ahead of Negai. "Looks like I can now use my Zanpaku-to power on you, since you're now taking this serious…" he said, moving his sword's flat side to be in front of his face as he closed his eyes. "Scatter… Senbon Zakura…" he said, his sword disappearing slowly as pink, cherry blossom-like shapes.

"Fine then, I'll go Shikai as well." Negai said with a smirk. "Rain, Tsuirakukyohaku!" he said, his sword breaking down into metallic dust. The metallic dust all flew to the sky, shaping themselves as blades, as much as the eye can see. When he noticed that the cherry blossoms were getting closer to him, he moved his hands in certain whirling movements, the blades rushing to his defense and slicing at the cherry blossoms. He knew the effects of his Senbon Zakura in it's Shikai form, he knew that if he even let any of those cherry blossom petals get anywhere close to him, that it would be the end of him, each cherry blossom (If I'm remembering correct) was a hidden, invisible blade, and that the light reflected on them would just make them look like normal cherry blossom petals.

"So, you remembered how these worked…" he said.

"Yeah, these stupid things nearly killed me last time!" he responded, his blades now flying at Byakuya.

Byakuya calmly parried each, and every blade without even batting an eye, making it look like that they were feeble compared to his level of strength.

Negai was starting to get pissed off and kept moving his hands so that the blades would attack Byakuya.

Byakuya's Senbon Zakura reformed itself, and he blocked most the blades flying in his direction, or blasted them with multiple Byakurai.

Negai clenched his teeth, growling, now really pissed off.

"I'm pretty sure you want to see my Bankai for a second time, don't you?" he asked calmly.

"Hm, maybe I do, maybe I don't. Just release it, you're hopeless if I find your opening at this point." he responded with a coy smirk.

"Fine then. I will destroy you before you even regret it, like scattered dust in the wind… Bankai… Scatter… Senbon Zakura… Kageyoshi…" he said in a soft tone, pointing his sword downward. He let go of the hilt, the blade falling perfectly down to the ground, not even tilting. The blade then just slipped through the ground and suddenly, a hallway of large blades began rising up on Byakuya's sides.

Negai looked at the hallway of blades, unimpressed. "I hope your ability to use your Bankai has gotten better." he said.

The blades all bust into cherry blossoms like the Shikai. Byakuya moved his hands to make their movements twice as fast, all of them directing themselves at the opponent.

Negai Flash Stepped, taking to the sky to dodge the attack of the killer cherry blossoms. Quickly, he moved his hands in Byakuya's direction. The blades all flew at Byakuya, but were stopped by more killer cherry blossoms. "Damnit…" he thought.

"I'm still waiting for your Bankai, Negai." he said, his hands pushing themselves in his general direction, the cherry blossoms all flying towards Negai.

Negai sighed "You're on persistent guy. No. I'll keep you on your toes." he said seriously, Flash Stepping higher into the sky, blasting six Byakurai, and sending his blades flying in the direction of Byakuya yet again. Sadly, all his attacks were stopped by the cherry blossoms. Then, the cherry blossoms all went flying at him without any warning at all. Quickly, Negai blocked with a blade that he grabbed in mid air. The cherry blossoms split into two groups behind him due to that, and attacked him from behind, slamming him into the ground. The cherry blossoms all flew away with the wind and flew around Byakuya. Due to them moving away from Negai's body, what was left behind was a completely battered, tattered, and sliced Negai. He struggled with standing up and coughed blood. "Damn… You're good…" he said, blood leaking from the right corner of his lips. "I guess I can now use my Bankai on you since you've gotten stronger after so long… Bankai…" he said softly, the blades all breaking down into metallic dust, all of them encircling Negai's body. The metallic egg shook and kept shaking, meaning that he was ready to come out, and so, the egg completely shattered, revealing Negai in his Kuroi Fennikusu form.

"So that's his Bankai… It transforms him… Hmm, that's quite a unique Bankai… Lets see if he'll be able to best me in battle…" he thought to himself, his Bankai transforming themselves as swords encircling the battle field. "Bankai… Senkei… Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi…" he called his Bankai's second form. This was now an intense battle, Negai's Spiritual Pressure was already increasing at a slightly alarming rate, and Byakuya already released his Bankai's second form. Who would win?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it, and I think we should respect him for it since it's such the best anime!

Author's Note: ASK QUESTIONS DAMNIT!

Bleach-Talk-Show:

Kira: …

Negai: …

Ichigo: Why am I here?

Kira: Because you're being held here against your own will! -Smile.-

Ichigo: Can I leave?

Kira: Hell no.

Renji: Wait, how did you get **all** of us Shinigami here?

Kira: Well, it's because Yamamoto owed me a favor, as well as the Soul Society King… So… Yeah.

All Shinigami (Excluding Ichigo): …

Kira: Anyway! Let me introduce myself! I am Kira Doragon. And just so you know, I can do **anything** possible for Shinigami, Arrancar, Quincy, and Vizard, so… Don't try to rebel -Smile.-

Byakuya: If that's the case, then why haven't you crushed us with immense Spiritual Pressure?

Kira: I'm holding back, dumb ass. You think I'm going to release my full Spiritual Pressure?

Byakuya: Hmm, touché, touché…

Kira: Well, we have no questions because this is just a beginning… So… HI!!

Everyone else: Hi…

Soi Fon: Wait, why do I have to attend something as stupid as this?

Kira: Because you'll be asked questions, so shut up.

Yamamoto: We're Captains, high ranking officials, we can, and **will** arrest you if you keep up this rude behavior towards the 13 Court Guard Squads.

Kira: Shut up, I can easily erase you guys.

Everyone: -Sweat drop.-

Kira: Well there went all our time, good bye!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arrancar-Talk-Show:

Kira: HELLO ARRANCAR!!

Ulquiorra: Why am I here..?

Kira: You're being held here against your will!

Ulquiorra: Ah, okay… I see…

Aizen: So we're starring in your show?

Kira: Yup! -Smile.-

Neliel: Why do I have to be here, in my adult form..? -Sweat drop.-

Kira: Because I'm interested in it! Kidding. You're in that form because you're in this room. It keeps everyone in their forms.

Neliel: Oh…

Luppi: I'm alive! NOW TO KILL THAT LITTLE BITCH TOUSHIRO!

Kira: NO! MAYBE LATER!

Luppi: Aww, fine.

Kira: -Sigh.-

Halibel: Anything the matter?

Kira: No, and please put on something suitable for the age limit here… It's rated T, not M.

Halibel: Well, alright then… -Put on something covers whole body.-

Kira: Thank you. Now then, back to the main point, we're here to just introduce ourselves. There are no questions for today.

Everyone: Oh, okay.

Gin: Why did I have to be dragged here?

Kira: Because I -Censor- said so.

Halibel: I thought you said this was a T rated show…

Kira: Yeah, but that was censored, so anyone that curses will be censored as well, that way the rating will remain T -Smile.-

Halibel: Oh, I understand now…

Barragan: WHY AM I HERE?!

Kira: Because I said so…

Keiji: CAN I KILL THESE GUYS?!

Kira: NO!

Nnoitora: SCREW THIS! I'LL JOIN WITH HIM AND KILL ALL OF THESE GUYS!

Kira: YOU DO IT AND I USE MY FREAKING RESURRECION ON YOU!

Nnoitora and Keiji: -Sweat drop.-

Kira: I'll let you kill people later, just not now. -Clear throat.-

Kira: Time is up for today. Ask questions!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: These are two separate shows, so ask questions for either show and they will be answered as best as possible. BYE NOW!!


	8. Byakuya vs Negai Pt2: Incomplete Shuukei

Negai flew at Byakuya, looking like he was going to kill him. A blade from the funeral column of blades had flew at Negai, piercing his wings, causing them to be unable to move since they were stuck together by his blade.

"Path of Destruction Number Four: Byakurai…" Byakuya softly said, firing another Byakurai at Negai. This Byakurai had been aimed at his head, but this Byakurai just got deflected by the armor that he was wearing. "Hmm, interesting, a Kido won't land a hit, so I guess a physical attack will have to do." he thought, a sword appearing in his hand. He Flash Stepped towards him, his sword ready.

Negai blocked the attack using his right hand's claws. Suddenly, his Spiritual Pressure began to increase, his wings breaking loose from their prison. "Rain of a thousand black feathers!" he called out his next attack, flying into the air and flapping his wings at a very violent speed, sending out black feathers that were thrown like blades at Byakuya.

He simply just dodged each blade using Flash Step, but then suddenly, one sliced right past his right hand. He looked at his right hand to see it was now bleeding, so he looked back at Negai and Flash Stepped towards him, ready to slice down on him.

Negai Flash Stepped, appearing behind Byakuya and kicked him high into the air, flying towards him and kicking him higher and higher until they were near 20,000 feet high, and then, he Flash Stepped, appearing in front of Byakuya. "Hope you had plans for what would happen if you lost this thing!" he said, punching Byakuya in the rib, causing a rib to crack, sending Byakuya flying backward, down towards the ground. Negai's eyes widened slightly, realizing what he had done, so he flew towards Byakuya, Flash Stepping and appearing right where Byakuya would land and caught him in mid air, dropping him on the ground as soon as he caught him. Byakuya appeared to have been knocked out. He sweat dropped "Yikes… He's going to want revenge later…"

Byakuya's eyes opened up all of a sudden and three blades flew at Negai, all of them piercing him.

"Damn! I didn't… See that coming…" Negai coughed blood. He backed away, trying to catch his breath because he was tired.

Byakuya rose back up, almost like Dracula would, which really creeped out Negai. A sword appeared in his hand, all the blades that his Bankai created had all disappeared, white energy wrapping around him, forming into a dragon-like shape. "Shuukei… Hakuteiken…" he said softly.

"Ugh, a Shuukei… Mine isn't perfected… But I guess I'll have to try it…" Negai thought with a sweat drop and sighed. Suddenly, his black phoenix armor began to change. The helmet changed to the Kuroi Ookami's helmet, his claws grew the Kuroi Ookami's claws, and a tail extended out, just like Kuroi Ookami's tail. This form seemed completely unstable, and then it just turned into simple black Spiritual Energy around him, with a red aura around it. "Damnit, it's still not perfect…" he thought.

"Now then, let us end this!" Byakuya ran at Negai.

Negai snapped back to reality and ran at Byakuya, a sword forming in his hand from the immense amounts of black Spiritual Energy. Both their swords clashed, black and white Spiritual Energy wrestling each other over dominance. Then, a burst of Spiritual Energy occurred, causing a large explosion which separated the two Shinigami from each other, the both of them slamming onto the ground, knocked out. This was a battle that had no victor… And yet no loser either… This match… Was a tie…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Negai awoke several hours later to find himself in the 4th Squad's sickbay again. "Damnit… I'm here again… I lost…" he thought, but then felt something in his right hand. He decided to look at the object in his right hand and it had the Kuchiki family symbol on it, meaning a Kuchiki had sent him mail. He opened the envelope carefully. The letter read:

_To: Negai Nagareboshi_

_From: Byakuya Kuchiki_

_This has been sent to you regarding our match from earlier. I conceded victory to you. You have proven yourself well to me, so you are the victor of this battle. When you get out, your next opponent will be a large, muscular man with an eye-patch named __**Kenpachi Zaraki**__._

Negai sweat dropped, thinking: "I'm going to have to fight that psycho?" He looked around and got up out of bed, stretching and yawning. "Well, there hasn't been any attacks by the Arrancar lately… I've heard that there was only an Espada group, and there were only ten of them. But how come that guy had a zero attached to him? It's not like there's a negative Espada group…" he thought about the fight he had with Keiji. "Well, I guess I shouldn't worry about it… Time to head back out." he yawned and walked over to where his uniform had been placed. Afterward, he had put on hi Shihakusho, heading for the exit, the wind gently brushing against it, and it peacefully flowing with the wind…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keiji was still in Hueco Mundo, killing off as many Hollow and useless Arrancar that he found pathetic.

"I told you before to not destroy them." Aizen walked out, almost out of nowhere.

"I don't give a damn, I'm trying to get stronger!" Keiji said, a vengeful look in his eyes. He wanted revenge on Negai for defeating him.

"Come now, I know that you want revenge on that Shinigami that defeated you, but there's no need to keep killing more of my forces. I know what you could do with your newfound Spiritual Pressure… You can lead an Invasion on Soul Society, and kill as many Shinigami as you wish." he said with a coy smirk.

"Oh really? I guess that'll work out perfectly for me. Who am I going to take with me?!" he asked.

"You're going to take Grimmjow, and Nnoitora. You'll also be leading a group of Menos Grandes as well as a few other Arrancar." Aizen instructed.

"Aw hell yeah! This is something I'm going to love!" he said, running over to Las Noches.

Aizen thought: "Little does he know that I'm just using him for my true plot… I'm going to have **them** be drawn out, that way I can get to the King's Key…" he smirked and laughed in his mind… What was Aizen's true plot? Who was he aiming for?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… Sadly… -Cries.-

Author's Note: -Cry.- No questions!


	9. Fighting With A Madman

Negai looked around with a huge sweat drop on the back of his head, looking for Kenpachi as if he were a pet that was lost and needed to be found…** Immediately**… Well, more like a pet that aims to kill you when they gain respect for your power… He gulped at the feeling of high Spiritual Pressure fluxes, sighing in relief because they were just fights between other Shinigami, and not Kenpachi. Well, speak of the devil, Kenpachi was ahead of him, facing in the other direction doing nothing but just standing there, Yachiru gnawing his head off by giving him random directions for where his next opponent would be located.

"I'm telling you! He's right near the sickbay for Squad Four!" she said, pointing at it.

"No he's not, if he were there, then we would've seen him by now, or felt his Spiritual Pressu- Well now, speak of the devil, he's right behind me!" he swiftly turned around, looking at Negai with a madman-like smirk.

Negai sweat dropped "Uh, hello, Kenpachi Zaraki…" he said with a nervous smile, now thinking: "I am really going to get mauled here… This guy's like a rouge Shinigami, kills people when he finds them worthy enough to fight him…"

"Hey, you're the new Captain of Squad Five, correct?" he asked, his Spiritual Pressure squeezing Negai.

Negai shook it off, pushing back with his Spiritual Pressure so he wasn't crushed "Yes, yes I am. My name is Negai Nagareboshi, and I was told that you were my next opponent. Lets have a great match." he said with a smile.

"Okay!!" Kenpachi even **sounded** more like a madman rather than a sane Shinigami, pulling out his Zanpaku-to.

"Eh, I guess no cup of tea, or some talking before we fight?" he asked.

"I'm not like Kyoraku, lazy, and doesn't like to fight too much." he said with a sweat drop.

"Fine, well then, lets begin." he said seriously, his Akumu Hoshi now ready for battle.

"Yes! Lets make this fight interesting!" he said, running at Negai.

Negai sweat dropped and side-stepped to escape the attack, and then jumped up into the air.

Kenpachi just stopped and jumped at him, laughing like a madman again.

Negai sweat dropped and shot a Byakurai at Kenpachi just to stop him.

The smoke cleared to reveal Kenpachi still flying at him.

Negai sweat dropped and Flash Stepped to get away from Kenpachi, but Kenpachi just kept on chasing him like a cat chasing a mouse, not going to stop until the other is dead.

"Get back here! I just want to cut you down to nothing!" he yelled like a madman, still chasing him around.

"Hell no!" he responded, crying in a funny way while running.

"Come on! Real men fight to the death!" he said.

"Well, if that's what you believe." he said, stopping and then slicing his sword in an upwards motion.

Kenpachi blocked by slicing downwards, seeming pretty much even with Negai. "I saw that you defeated Toushiro, Renji, Soi Fon, and having that falling out with Byakuya, now I want to experience that power of yours!" he said.

"Well now, if that's all you had wanted and paid attention, you forget that I use Kido as well when it's needed…" he responded, Flash Stepping upward, and firing five more concentrated beams of Spiritual Energy (Byakurai).

Kenpachi took them all, still laughing, his clothing having rips and tears on them, just no wounds on his actual body.

Negai sweat dropped, still in midair, so he pointed the palm of his left hand at the Squad Eleven Captain "Sokatsui!" he called out his next Kido, sending out a blast of blue fire at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi laughed, taking that hit and then jumped at Negai, coming out from the smoke.

His eyes widened and he Jumped backwards to get away from the madman. "Shikai! Rein! Tsuirakukyohaku!"' he called out his Shikai, his sword shattering and disintegrating into metallic dust, floating in the air. The dust then gathered themselves into the sky, reforming as blades, blades as many as the eye can see. All of these blades were all shaped differently, a few were about the size of Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu, meanwhile others had the size of Allen's Sword of Exorcism (Note: Sorry for that reference, it's just that that's the one thing that came to my head…)

"Hmm, I wonder… Will those actually cut me?" he asked, sounding almost like Keiji when Keiji and Negai had their little battle.

He smirked "Yes… Well, they should anyway. I don't know about that freaky Spiritual Pressure of yours, Kenpachi, but these blades will cut you, I can tell that completely."

"Ah, well then, lets see then!" he yelled, jumping towards him.

He sighed and snapped his fingers, a bunch of the Tensa Zangersu-like swords flying at Kenpachi, mean while the Sword of Exorcism-shaped ones kept a guard on him, floating near his body.

Kenpachi laughed as the blades sliced him, blood coming out. "This keeps getting more fun! Kid, you actually cut me! You might be worth this challenge!" he kept laughing, sounding like a deranged man coming out of the mental hospital. He then tore his eye patch off. What was holding back his immense Spiritual Pressure was now gone… Meaning… Now his Spiritual Pressure was free to crush everything around him!

Negai sweat dropped, feeling like he was going to get smashed by the immense Spiritual Pressure if he even let his guard down by the slightest bit. He was lucky that his Spiritual Pressure was fighting back, as feeble as it was compared to Kenpachi's. "Damnit, I think my Bankai could fight this, but still, such large Spiritual Pressure… So this is how it feels to be fighting Kenpachi at maximum power…" he thought to himself, holding out the hilt of his Zanpaku-to. "Bankai!" he said weakly, all of the blades now disintegrating again, releasing metal dust, all of it gathering around him in an egg-like shape. The egg then took complete shape from the dust spreading out and hardening to the highest possible of carbonate hardening to keep anything out while the Bankai transformation was going.

"Interesting, it's that transforming Bankai of his, I can't wait to see what comes out of there!" he thought.

The egg began to hatch as it stopped it's violent shaking, meaning that the transformation was over, and the structure began to completely crack down, all of the egg shell pieces disappearing, revealing a phoenix-like person standing where the egg-like structure once stood. It flapped its wings, stretching them out, opening them as if going to take flight. "Bankai! Kuroi Fennikusu!" it called out in a screech-like voice.

"Yes, this is really going to get fun!!!" he thought with his usual madman's smirk on his face… This is going to be one interesting battle indeed…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own Keiji, and Negai.

Bleach-Talk-Show:

Kira: We got questions for this segment of the show!

Ichigo: Oh how nice.

Kira: What was that?!

Ichigo: Oh no, it was nothing.

Kira: Do your part to join this conversation, for you're being a rude guest.

Ichigo: I don't give a damn! I don't even want to be here!

Kira: TOO BAD! -Evil laughter and take Don Kanonji (Forgot the true spelling…) stance.-

Ichigo: -Twitch.-

Toushiro: Just get to the damn questions -Smack his forehead.-

Kira: Okay!

**Negai, how come you haven't died of blood loss yet?Toushiro, how weak are you? Negai kicked your ass in record time.**

Negai: -Sweat drop.- Do I have to answer that?

Kira: Yup, yup, yup!

Negai: -Sigh.- Well, I have a strange ability in my blood. Super Fast Cell Regeneration is what my family called it. So basically, the blood will quickly react to my missing amounts of blood, all of it regenerating as soon as blood exits, so that means, you'll need to extremely cut me up, or stab my Achilles Heel.

Everyone else: -Sweat drop.-

Toushiro: -Sigh.- I'm not weak, I just didn't think that Negai would be strong enough to beat me.

Kira: Dude, he didn't **beat** you.

Toushiro: You see? Someone who actually agree--

Kira: Dude, he -Censored- **owned** you!

Toushiro: … -Sweat drop.-

Jushiro: It's okay, we feel bad for you.

Byakuya: …

Kira: Well now, Byakuya, you've been quiet this whole time. Mind telling us why?

Byakuya: I just see no point in talking right now.

Kira: You just want your damn paycheck and leave this place, don't you -Sweat drop.-

Byakuya: No, and we don't get paid for being here, you told us that Yamamoto owed you this favor…

Kira: Right, you remember things easily -Sweat drop.-

Kira: Oh well, that's all for today!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hueco-Talk-Show!

Kira: Welcome back to another episode of Hueco-Talk-Show!

Nnoitora: When the hell did the title change?

Kira: Because I -Censored- said so!

Nnoitora: Why are you in Hueco Mundo, you're not even an Arrancar…

Kira: I don't need to be one, ass. I just have to be here because your freaking Espada Numero Uno owed me a favor, as well as Aizen.

All Espada and other random Arrancar: -Sweat drop.-

Neliel: Well, can we just get a move on with this?

Kira: Wait, we need pretty boy and emo boy to get their asses in here, as well as crazy, killer guy.

-Keiji, Ulquiorra, and Aizen walk in.-

Kira: Finally, what, you guys took a wrong turn to Mc. Donald's or something?

Aizen: Kind of.

Kira: Wow -Sweat drop.-

Kira: Anyway, we got questions for you three to answer, so thanks for coming in time.

Keiji: -Think: "Crap!".-

Ulquiorra: Oh really? What are they?

Kira: These are more questions by: Tenshi no Ashi.

**Keiji: How much do you enjoy killing? You seem to do it a lot.**

**Aizen: You are an evil, manipulative bastard. You know that, right?**

**Ulquiorra: ARE YOU EMO?**

Kira: Well, answer them!

Ulquiorra: I'm not emo… I just look like them… I'm really a person who's dead inside…

Everyone else: -Think: "EMO!!!".-

Aizen: I know I am, but that's what I love about myself.

Keiji: I LOVE TO KILL!!!! IT'S SO FUN!!! IT MAKES ME GET STRONGER!!!!

Everyone else: -Back away a good 6 feet from Keiji.

Keiji: What? -Sweat drop.-

Everyone else: Just stay away…

Kira: That's all our time for today here, see you in the next chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quincy-Talk-Show:

Kira: Sorry, I forgot to open this up while I was at it!

Uryu: I'm the only one here…

Kira: Yikes, that's going to be a problem…

Uryu: Cancel the show then.

Kira: Hell to the no.

Uryu: -Sigh, fixing glasses.-

Kira: Well… We'll be waiting for questions… -Sweat drop.-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vizard-Talk-Show:

Kira: Same situation with this!

Hiyori: Who the -Censored- are you?

Kira: Damn, it's that violent girl…

Shinji: Why the hell am I here?

Kira: Uh, I dragged you here against your will because you owe me a favor…

Hiyori: YOU DUMB ASS!

Shinji: -Sweat drop.-

Love: … Why am I here? -Yawn.-

Kira: Same reason as them.

Kira: This is all the time we have… BYE!!!

All Vizards: -Wave awkwardly.- Bye… Bye..?


	10. Monstrous Strengths Collide

In Hueco Mundo, Keiji was holding the hilt of his Zanpaku-to, anxious to rain hell on Soul Society… Especially since that would also give him the chance to take revenge upon that bastard, Negai. He smirked, singing his usual song that he sang whenever he thought about killing someone that he wanted revenge on "Voy a matar él, él y la gente preciosa a él, tan prepárese. Espero que él 'es listo a morir un solo muerte, ya que lo mataré. Su alma mí me pertenecerá y tomaré el placer con ello, disfrutando de la energía esto me proporcionará, entonces él mejor estar listo, ya que lo mataré. Él sufrirá esto solo muerte, tan muchísimo le prometo, lo haré sufrir. Lo rasgaré de aquellos que sienten el cariño para él, la rebanada para la rebanada hasta que nada sea dejado, entonces él mejor estar listo…" He laughed his evil, maniacal laughter afterwards, imagining what the future would hold next.

"Hey, Keiji, we're ready for that mission." Grimmjow seemed to have walked in out of nowhere.

"Yes, so hurry up! I want to kill those Shinigami!" Nnoitora laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Lets go now." he sighed, standing up and opening a portal to Soul Society.

Nnoitora, Grimmjow and Keiji were going to step through it, but were stopped by Aizen.

"You can't leave just yet, I haven't gathered your forces together, and anyway, Soul Society is having their annual tournament. We'll be spectators until it ends, once it ends, then we'll destroy them while they're having a ceremony for the tournament finalist's winner." he said calmly, a smile forming across the lips in which deceptive words would always come out from.

"… Fine, we'll wait…" Keiji said.

"What?! They can just catch up while we're there!" Grimmjow yelled in rebellion.

"Shut up, we can't go against his orders, dumb ass. Either you follow his orders, or you get your ass kicked by me." he said in reply, his Spiritual Pressure beginning to become dense enough to crush three sky scrapers.

Nnoitora and Grimmjow both sweat dropped.

"Er… Fine. We'll stay." Grimmjow scoffed, showing that he didn't want to have to admit that.

"Good…" Keiji said, walking away.

"You think he's going to end up like Ulquiorra?" Nnoitora asked Grimmjow.

"He's already reminding me of that guy…" he sweat dropped, following behind the walking away Aizen and Keiji.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bankai… Kuroi Fennikusu!" Negai called out in a screeching voice, his wings spreading out to their full wing span.

"I don't need a Bankai!" Kenpachi yelled in excitement, running at the new Negai.

He took flight and used Flash Step to speed up his flight, stopped in midair, looking down at Kenpachi. "Lets see how much 'fun' you have during your trip to the sickbay in Squad Four!" Negai's voice echoed loudly as his wings flapped. He then took the sky and flapped his wings harshly, releasing waves of steel, black feathers at Kenpachi.

He smirked and parried all of them, laughing maniacally, having fun with the fact that Negai was getting so serious suddenly, and jumped at him.

He flapped his wings even more harshly, sending out more waves of black feathers, as well as a violent wind storm.

The feathers mostly missed him, or sliced past him, leaving a few cuts, or had stabbed his body, but no general, life-risking damage, nor did the wind storm attack move him out of the way.

Negai's eyes widened as he felt the Zanpaku-to of that madman pierce his Bankai's armor, his flesh, and through his stomach, right where he had been stabbed by Keiji once before. He coughed blood, trying to move away, his armor beginning to change shape. "Bankai… Kuroi Ookami!" he yelled, his armor changing to the one that looked like that of a wolf's. He push kicked Kenpachi with both of his feet, jumping off him and sending him back at the same time.

He crashed into the ground, leaving a large crater, smoke covering his body.

Negai landed several meters away from the crater, panting and coughing blood a bit too uncontrollably for comfort.

"Looks like this is your limit…" his voice rang out from the crater, walking out of the smoke and towards Negai.

"Damnit… More power… I need… More… Power…" he thought, coughing up more blood. "Damned body of mine… Give me more power…" he looked at Kenpachi, thinking.

"So, you need more power, eh?" a voice rang out in his mind. This voice was something strange… It echoed in a creepy way, kind of like Ogichi's voice (Or Hollow Ichigo to make it easier on the English version of Bleach fans…)

"Who are you?" he asked himself.

"You'll see… Just trust me for now…" the voice said, even his breathing sounded like an echo.

"Fine… Just don't kill me…" he said, panting.

Negai's body stood up, laughing as something white was gathering towards his face.

"Huh? Your Spiritual Pressure's beginning to rise! You're pretty damn interesting!" he laughed.

"Laugh as much as you want… You're going to lose here… I'll make you feel **real** pain!" he laughed, standing straight up and Flash Stepping before Kenpachi could even get a good look at his face. All of a sudden, an 'x' had formed on his chest, blood splattering out from there.

"HAH! YOU CUT ME!!!" he laughed.

"I'm going to do more than cut you!" his voice echoed from out of nowhere, just like the voice that ran through Negai's mind, more slice wounds showing up on Kenpachi, and blood splattering out from there.

"I'M LOVING THIS!!!" Kenpachi laughed.

"DISAPPEAR!" Negai appeared several feet in front of Kenpachi, launching several Byakurai at Kenpachi.

He parried all of them, but got pierced by one. He ran at Negai, but Negai had Flash Stepped yet again, splattering more and more blood from Kenpachi' body. It's a wonder on how Kenpachi hadn't even died of blood loss yet!

"DIE!!!" he appeared in front of Kenpachi, going to slice his claws in an upward motion.

Kenpachi blocked with his sword, moving it in a downwards motion, the claw and sword grinding against each other, causing large sparks to fly, and the both of them jumped away from each other. Kenpachi had a clear view of Negai's face.

Negai's face was only one-quarters covered by a strange white mask, it seemed to have covered Negai's left eye, looking like that of a wolf's (Think about the correlation of the Bankai and the Mask.) Both his eyes' sclera were pitch, jet-black, his and his eyes' isis (The part of our eyes that have color on them, Example: You have blue isis, meanwhile I have dark brown isis…) were both yellow. Red marks that looked like claw scratches on the mask were marked on there as well.

"Interesting, you're becoming number one on my list of those I want to fight the most!" he laughed.

"Death to you…" his voice echoed in a soft tone, and Flash Stepped towards Kenpachi, but by some stupidly lucky miracle (For Kenpachi), he stopped and coughed up blood as a thought ran through his mind, saying "Disappear!"

"NO! IF WE WORK TOGETHER, WE CAN KILL THIS BASTARD!" he rang out in his mind.

"HELL NO! I'M NOT IN THIS TOURNAMENT TO KILL! I'M HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME WITH OTHER FELLOW CAPTAINS AND VICE-CAPTAINS!" Negai's voice yelled back. "DISAPPEAR!" he yelled.

Meanwhile in the real world, one eye was back to it's white sclera with it's pitch black isis, his free hand trying to yank the mask off with as much strength as he could give off. After much struggle, Negai screamed in pain and tore the mask off, the mask slowly breaking apart piece by piece as soon as it came off.

"That was pretty stupid of you… You could've defeated right then and there if you kept it on…" he said in a voice that felt pity for his stupidity.

"Sorry, lets start this all over again, no more interruptions." he said with a smile, Flash Stepping to move away from the fallen Kenpachi.

Kenpachi stood up, a yellow aura wrapping around him, meanwhile a black aura wrapped around Negai. The both of them were prepared for one final clash, which would end this battle for good, and decide the ultimate victor between the two Shinigami. They both ran at each other, Negai's claws sharp as the Sokyouku, and Kenpachi's wild, madman look on his face. Both the claw and sword clashed once more, releasing major sparks of Spirit Energy, causing a burst of yellow and black Spirit Energy in a cylinder-like shape, rising in an upwards motion. Their battle was over with a giant explosion, releasing a hell of a lot of smoke.

Yachiru was standing on a rooftop, watching the whole fight, squinting, trying to see who had won. The winner was…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, somewhere else… Toushiro and Mayuri Kurotsuchi were both facing each other off, Bankai to Bankai. Toushiro's Daiguren Hyourinmaru seemed to have caught Mayuri's attention because he usually loved to test on things that seemed so strange to him.

"Like I said, if I win, you will have to be my test subject!" he stated.

"Uh, I never agreed to that…" Toushiro sweat dropped.

"Too bad, that's our agreement!" he smirked in an evil-like way, his Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo crawling towards Hitsugaya in a threatening sort of way, breathing out it's lethally poisonous breath while crawling towards him.

He took battle stance, ready to fight this creature, but the true wonder that ran through anyone's mind would be 'What is he going to do?'…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I like the way my fic is going, so I don't care! XD

Bleach-Talk-Show:

Kira: …

Ichigo: …

-Ichigo and Kira were glaring at each other, looking like they completely hated each other.-

Kisuke: -Sweat drop.-

Kira: -Still glaring.- Grrr… -Twitch.-

Ichigo: -Still glaring back.-

Negai: Are you guys gay or something..?

Kira and Ichigo: HELL THE -Censored- NO!!!!

Negai and Kisuke: -Sweat drop.-

Byakuya: -Drinking a cup of tea.-

Kira: -Look at Byakuya and sweat drop.- He's more calm than all of us.

Negai: -Sweat drop.- He's more sane than the both of you, honestly.

Jushiro: -Sipping tea as well, coughing several times.-

All other Shinigami: -Drinking their tea calmly.-

Kira: -Sweat drop.- Okay then… Buh bye people…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hueco-Talk-Show:

Kira: …

Keiji: …

Ulquiorra: …

Grimmjow: …

Nnoitora: …

Neliel: -Stripped down to her bra and panties, sweat dropping.-

Aizen: -Stripped down to his underwear as well, sweat dropping.-

Gin: …

Tousen: …

Halibel: -Is stripped down to her pants, and bra.-

Kira: -Sweat drop.- Looks like most the guys are winning…

-Everyone was playing Strip Poker!-

Neliel: -Sigh.- I am having such bad luck at this… -Sweat drop.-

Halibel: I have some kind of luck…

Aizen: Mine is just as bad…

Kira: Seems like we have the better luck! -High five for Grimmjow, Nnoitora, Gin, Tousen, Keiji, and Ulquiorra.-

Kira: Well, we have no questions for today so… Goodbye!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quincy-Talk-Show:

Uryu: …

Kira: …

Uryu: …

Kira: …

Uryu: Do we just hate each other?

Kira: No, we just have nothing to talk about because very certain idiots have not asked questions.

Uryu: Oh… Oh well. Then we need to end the time for this show by now.

Kira: Point taken, good night everybody!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vizard-Talk-Show:

Kira: We're baaaaack~!

Shinji: -Sweat drop.- Why are you so happy?

Kira: Because I can spend time with the best people in the freaking anime!

Shinji: Oh really? Who do you find the best? It's me, isn't it? I'm flattered!

Kira: Yes, but not just you! Also Hiyori! And I say yes to HiyoxShin!

Shinji: -Sweat drop.- She would be kicking my ass all over the place if we ended up going out and I got her pregnant.

Hiyori: You're damn right!

Kira: -Kick Shinji.- FINE! -Laugh.-

Hiyori: Nice one, but you should be doing this! -Hit him with a sandal.-

Kira: How about this?! -Hit him with a microphone.-

Hiyori: I get the feeling this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship -Laugh, still hitting Shinji with random objects.-

Kira: Yup! -Kept doing the same as well.-

Love: -Asleep.- Zzzz…

Kira: That's all for today! Read and ask questions please! Bye~!

Hiyori: BYE BYE DUMB -Censored-

Shinji: Bye… Bye… -Said weakly.-

Love: Bye bye… -Snoring.-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	11. Squad Five's Faith

Toushiro took to the sky to escape the poisonous Bankai, that way not to breath in the dangerous air that was around. He raised his sword up, pointing it to the sky "You don't know my power, do you?" he asked, water gathering around the blade.

"Isn't that why I'd love to test on you?" Mayuri answered with an evil intent in his smirk.

"Uh, I still never agreed to that yet." he sweat dropped.

"Too bad, I'm still testing on you when I win!" he said, not letting up as his Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo began to move in a standing-like motion. "Anyway, I don't need to know your power in order to defeat you!" he said.

Toushiro sighed "You won't win if you don't know an enemy's power." he said in a cold reply, sounding like he was sarcastic, or perhaps having a murderous intent behind his voice? "My power involves the moisture in the atmosphere…" he answered and then whispered "Sennen Hyoro". Water that materialized from the atmosphere had stopped gathering around the blade, and dropped down to the ground, leaving what appeared to be a river that was flowing away from Toushiro. Suddenly, ice towers began to rise from the ground as a multitude of ice pillars using the moisture in the atmosphere, the water still flowing away from Toushiro. These pillars were tall, just as tall as the Empire State Building in New York! Or possibly even taller than that!

"Such an amazing ability! I can't wait to fully study it!" Mayuri said in fake impression, knowing that this attack was going to be a possible threat to himself, so he Flash Stepped, appearing a bit more further away from the battle ready Toushiro, awaiting for whatever his next move would be.

Toushiro thought with a smirk: "Perfect, he fell right into it, now then to proceed." He moved his arm down half-way, pointing his Zanpaku-to in the direction of Mayuri's Bankai.

Mayuri's Bankai was nearing crawling on the bit of it's body that it was standing on, slowly crawling closer to him. Mayuri seemed confused as to why Toushiro was just pointing his Zanpaku-to at his Bankai, rather than at his opponent.

"It's like they say…" he began to say, the ice towers now moving to captivate the monstrous Bankai "if you wish to shoot the general, first shoot the horse, checkmate." he finished his sentence as the giant creature for a Bankai was frozen completely down to the core.

Mayuri's eyes opened up in surprise, for he did not expect Hitsugaya to do something like that and thought: "So the child truly is a prodigy…"

"Do you give up, or wish to continue a now pointless fight..?" he asked, descending downward, the water on the ground now gathering around his Zanpaku-to's blade.

"Oh no, this fight isn't over just yet!" he responded, thrusting his hand in his opponent's direction. Out of nowhere, his hand began to extend forward, separating itself from his wrist, revealing wires that were allowing his hand to continue to stretch out. His hand grabbed the surprised Toushiro's throat, squeezing it. "Oh on the contrary, Hitsugaya, it is not you who won. It is I, and this fight is over, making you my test subject." he smirked.

"You fool…" Hitsugaya said, his eyes now half-way closed, looking like he was bored. He calmly moved his sword arm to slice off the wired hand, loosening the tight gripped hold that Mayuri's hand had on his throat. He took to the sky again and with one mighty swing of his sword, gave off an immense amount of Spiritual Energy which overflowed from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice. This flow of ice then began to slowly shape itself as the spirit of the Zanpaku-to, but this one had a pair of wings on it. This 'ice dragon' spirit then flew towards Mayuri, who Flash Stepped backwards, making the attempt to escape quickly before he gets hit by the giant, threatening spirit. Sadly, even after so many Flash Steps to try and escape, the ice dragon had hit it's opponent, completely freezing him in an iceberg on contact with him. Toushiro sighed, a slight fog-like breath had escaped his mouth (Like how we breathe when we breathe out of our mouths during a cold weather…), his Bankai deactivating itself as he began to walk away from the battlefield. By that, it meant that he was the victor of this little showdown… He sweat dropped and thought: "At least I won't be that madman's test subject… I don't feel like getting violated, or mutated, or anything of the sort…" He shook it off and walked away, heading over to where his next opponent should've been.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Negai had opened his eyes, his vision at a slight blur. As his eyes were adjusting to the lighting, he had moved his right hand over his right eye, rubbing it. He opened his mouth, and let out a short, but loud yawn. He looked around, trying to figure out what had happened previously before landing back in the Squad Four sickbay. As he recalled, he fought Kenpachi with a strange, newfound power, and had clashed against Kenpachi as an equal, but then somehow snapped back, away from that power. He also recalled that him and Kenpachi clashed swords once more, aiming for victory. And so, after recalling that, he looked down at his right hand, seeing that it had been covered by bandages.

Kenpachi was on another bed that was just a mere, approximately, nineteen feet away from Negai's bed.

"He's here too… Yikes…" he thought and sweat dropped, and sat up straight, slipping his feet into the usual Shinigami's sandals. He began to walk over to the exit of the sickbay, but noticed that he was wearing the sickbay gown, as well as that his Zanpaku-to was not with him, so he walked back towards the sickbay room that he was in. As soon as he walked back in, he had finally noticed a flower that was sitting next to his hospital bed. Seeing the flower, he studied it, now knowing what it was. "This is a snowdrop flower… Usually they mean… consolation or hope. Hope for what though?" his interest was piqued, wondering who it was that sent him those flowers. He looked down to see a note. It was signed by… Apparently the entire Squad Five members, but it was in the form of a list. The first person who signed was Momo Hinamori. "Ah, she hopes I get better…" he chuckled to himself, his lips forming a soft smile, warm and true. Remembering that he was in the same room as a dangerous madman, he looked to the madman's unconscious body and sighed in relief at the fact that the man was still asleep. He, as quickly as he possibly could, switched out of the garments he was currently wearing, slipping on his Shinigami uniform, as well as the Shihakusho that marked him as a Captain. He gently placed his hand upon the snowdrop flower, placing it in his Shihakusho as a token of memory that his Squad was so hopeful for him. Suddenly, a memory of his childhood began to play in his mind like a movie that was now playing in front of him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Long, long ago, about nine years ago, a child with a smile had ran around on a field with three other children, laughing and smiling. This child seemed to have the same features as Negai, for it **was** Negai. One of the other children was laughing as well, chasing them around for apparently, he was 'it'. This child had gray hair, and the unnatural, yellow isis. One of the other children was just a pretty normal child, blond hair, green isis, and about the same height as all of them. The other child, on the other hand, was a girl. This girl had blue hair, was only three centimeters shorter than the boys, and red isis. Her eyes' isis was usually what scared all of the neighborhood kids and adults, for her eyes usually looked like she had a bloody, murderous intent running through them, but in nature, she was quite the peaceful person. Together, these children played… But then one day, something had gone wrong… And changed everything… That day had changed Negai's childhood forever…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Bleach-Talk-Show:

Kira: We still didn't get any questions! What the -Censored-?!

Ichigo: I guess you just suck at writing…

Kira: Oh shut the -Censored- up, I write pretty good, not bad, not excellent, just good.

Ichigo: Gee, and people say Orihime has bad self-confidence… -Sweat drop.-

Kira: Shut the -Censored- up or you become next on my list to kill.

Ichigo: I'd like to see that list!

Kira: Fine! -A list appeared in his hands and hand it to Ichigo.-

Ichigo: -Unroll it, but then it rolled down to the floor, then rolling on and on and on, nearly endless.-

Ichigo: -Sweat drop.- Did you at least kill **any** of these guys?

Kira: I color coded it! Red means **dead**. Blue means **alive**. And green means **is next**.

Ichigo: So far… a lot are red… -Sweat drop.-

Kira: Because they pissed me off… -Roll eyes.-

Kisuke: Wait a second, that list looks like a scroll, did you buy that from me?

Kira: Yes, I 'bought' it from your store -Shifty eyes.-

Kisuke: Hmmm, okay, I'll believe you for now.

Kira: Well, I gave us time for questions, but it looks like we ran out of time because of you guys. We'll be leaving now. Bye bye!

All Shinigami: -Still drinking tea.-

Ichigo: -Sweat drop and wave awkwardly.- Bye

Kisuke: Bye, and swing by my store for stuff on sale!

Kira: NO ADVERTISMENT ON MY SHOW!!!

Kisuke: -Sweat drop.-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hueco-Talk-Show:

Grimmjow: Do I **have** to be on this dumb show?

Kira: Yes.

Grimmjow: -Sigh.- So did we get any questions again?

Kira: Sadly, no.

Ulquiorra: There's no point in continuing if we aren't going to get any questions.

Kira: Shut up, you emo. We can't end the show, we're staying on schedule, even with no questions.

Ulquiorra: -Sigh.- For the last time, I am not **emo**. I just have the looks, and issues to be like one.

Kira: That means you **are** an emo -Sweat drop.-

Ulquiorra: Trash is just trash, and right now, your trash talking is just showing how weak and pathetic you are…

Kira: Oh who came up with that bull -Censored-? You? -Censored- off, -Censored-

Ulquiorra: -Stay quiet, now drinking tea.-

Kira: -Sweat drop.- …

Aizen: …

Gin: Shouldn't we end this show by now?

Kira: Thanks for keeping me on schedule!

Gin: You're welcome -Still has on that creepy smile.-

Kira: -Sweat drop.- Okay… Bye everyone…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quincy-Talk-Show:

Kira: …

Uryu: …

Kira: …

Uryu: …

Kira: …

Uryu: …

Kira: …

Uryu: …

Kira: THIS IS GETTING BORING!

Uryu: Yes, yes it is…

Kira: Sadly, no questions to answer!

Uryu: I know…

Kira: Should we end this show?

Uryu: I guess we should, I don't know, it's your choice.

Kira: Yeah, I will. BYE GUYS!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vizard-Talk-Show:

Kira and Hiyori: -Beating the shit out of Shinji for no reason.-

Shinji: -Has a hell of a lot of bruises, bandages, and scars.-

Love: -Still asleep.-

…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	12. Memories of Negai

The children were just laughing and playing in a field of beautiful flowers, not knowing of the lurking dangers that were surrounding them. Negai smiled, looking at his friends, loving every moment of being with them. He ran towards the girl with red isis, ready to tag her, but then out of nowhere, she seemed to have fallen down onto the ground, screaming in pain. "Are you alright?!" he ran to her.

The others ran to her quickly, wondering what was going on, slightly confused because she only fell, it's not like something was stepping on her or anything… Or was there..?

Negai grabbed her hands "Shh, I'll get you back up." he said, making the attempt to lift her back up on her feet, but she wouldn't budge… He kept pulling, not even the slightest budge.

She kept screaming in pain "YOU IDIOTS! MY SPINE IS BEING CRACKED!!!" she screamed.

"Stop acting." the blond boy said, now thinking that she was just faking it, when in reality, she was getting hurt by an unseen force in which no one could look at.

Negai suddenly was able to see something… Something strange… He saw a foot, and a face licking at her cheek, but this face was wearing a pale white mask. Never mind a pale white mask, it's whole entity was pale white. It was for some strange reason, shaped like a mole, and had a hole between his eyes (Oh come on, even **you** should know what this is…)

The thing he was looking at had laughed, saying "You'll be the perfect breakfast for me… I haven't had a girl's soul in so long, I think I should enjoy this feast that your soul will offer, and then, I'll move onto your other little friends over there."

"Move damnit, move! Why..? Why can't I move?! Is this fear? Is this fear for what this thing is..? What is it..? Why is it saying it'll feast on her soul? Why can't the others freaking see this monster?!" he thought, his eyes wide open in fear of this beast.

"Come on, Rin. Stop your acting." the blond had said.

"Yeah, stop acting." the gray haired child responded, joining with him, conforming into the theory that she was just faking it.

"YOU BASTARDS! I'M REALLY GETTING HURT!!" she screamed, but then looked to Negai, hoping that the other idiots hadn't convinced him either.

So far, Negai was just in fear, trembling. He had never seen something like that before, probably in a scary movie, but never in the real world. He raised his left arm to his right arm, pinching it hard to test if this was a nightmare. He flinched in pain. "… Nothing…" he thought, now knowing that this was reality, and was not even close to sure on how to even deal with this situation…

"Ha, looks like your little friends there can't see me, but you can. What about that boy looking here? Can he see me?" the monster spoke in a soft, cold, yet so sadistic tone. The monster had moved it's eyes to study Negai, noticing that the child was looking directly at him, almost as if he could see it. It smirked and said "How are you today, boy? Feel like dying today? Because you're going to die when I'm done with your friend here, and the other ones."

"Don't… Don't… Don't you dare!" he said, running at the monster and punching it. … No effect on it whatsoever.

The monster cackled "I guess you know nothing of Hollow. I am a Hollow. A Hollow is a creature that you can become if your soul has malice left inside it, or if something is binding you to this plane of existence…"

"H-Hollow..?" he stopped moving, looking directly into the monster's eyes. He was still stricken with fear. He didn't know anything of Hollow, nor did he know anything about planes of existences! He only knew that he lived, and that he had friends and would die in the end. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Yes, a Hollow." it cackled yet again. It licked Rin's cheek, her soul now slowly being sucked out, and being swallowed by the Hollow, laughing like it didn't care that he was just slowly killing her.

"Ne…gai… It looks like… This… is… goodbye…" she said weakly.

"Stop scaring us!" the gray haired child said, shaking and trembling, thinking that her acting was now really going way too far.

"Yes, this prank of yours is really going too far. It's to the point that you've gotten poor Negai into it." the blond said, trembling as well.

"This… is… no… Never mind…" she said weakly, her eye lids slowly beginning to droop, showing that her body was now getting weaker and weaker, unable to keep living on with most her soul already sucked out.

"S-Stop… Stop… STOP IT!!!" Negai yelled running at the Hollow.

The Hollow laughed and grabbed him. As soon as his feast was finished, he whirled around and flung him towards a tree as if he were throwing a baseball at a baseball player to kill him.

The power of the throw had caused him to cough blood as soon as he had smashed against the tree, and was left unconscious, now unaware of the next situations.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Negai's eyes opened quickly. His eyes were adjusting to the new lighting, and looked around, trying to gather his thoughts upon what had just happened. He remembered being attacked by some strange creature… As well as… Rin getting her soul sucked out… As soon as he remembered that, his eyes widened immediately and looked around, trying to find the other children he was playing with. Instead… He saw a pile of dead bodies… About a good eight hundred humans… "N-No… I was… Left alive..?" he thought, but then suddenly felt the presence of something moving towards him. He looked to see a strange figure wearing black clothing, white socks with sandals as well as a white over-coat-like clothing. This person had brown hair, looked like he was a bit on the Latino side, had a strange smile on his face. Negai sweat dropped, thinking: "Why the hell is he smiling..?"

"Oh, so you're the child that killed the Hollow who did this…" he said. His voice seemed soothing, a bit comforting… **Too** comforting for him.

"I destroyed that Hollow?" he responded, now confused.

"Yes you did. I saw that amazing Spiritual Pressure and that power of yours." he chuckled a soft chuckle, trying to convince the child.

"I don't know what you're talking about… Sir…" he responded, looking down.

"Then you don't have control over your powers yet… Interesting… Would you like to be what I am? A Shinigami?" he asked.

Negai's eyes widened as soon as he heard that. This person was offering him something… To be like him… Bu what confused him was that this person had mentioned something about powers…

"That seems to appear to be a yes…" he chuckled, knowing what Negai was going to say.

"W-Where are we going..?" he asked, looking up at the strange man.

"We're going to the Seireitei now… The Soul Society…" he answered, extending his arm forward, towards the child.

Negai looked at the hand of the stranger, nervously moving his right hand towards the stranger's.

The stranger smiled as Negai's hand placed his trust in him by putting his hand on his. He then opened up a strange door that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. "This is a Senkaimon gate… Now then, lets go. By the way, what's your name?" he looked at the child and asked.

"M-My name is… Negai Nagareboshi…" he answered.

"My name is Sousuke Aizen. It'll be good to have another Shinigami join our ranks…" he smiled and took the child into the gate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ever since that day, Negai's life had changed by so much… Who knew that such a person could become a Captain? Ironically replacing Sousuke Aizen…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Bleach-Talk-Show:

Kira: We got cancelled for no questions -Cry.-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hueco-Talk Show:

Kira: This got cancelled too…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quincy-Talk-Show:

Kira: Same with this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vizard-Talk-Show:

Kira: This gets to stick around for specific little reasons, we get to stay due to the fun!

Hiyori: I think I like you -Gasp.-

All Vizards: -Gasp.-

Shinji: -Surprise.-

Kira: -Surprise face.- I think I like you too -Laugh.-

Hiyori: LETS KEEP KILLING SHINJI! -Laugh.-

Hiyori and Kira: -Beating the crap out of Shinji.-

Kira: THIS IS TOO FUN!

Hiyori: -Finish, and drag Kira into a closet.-

Kira: -Surprised.-

Love: -Asleep.- Zzzzz...

Lisa: What could they be doing in there..? -Walk towards closet door, now creeped out by hearing something coming from there.-

Shinji: Trust me, I don't think the world would like to know...

Hiyori: I CAN STILL HEAR YOU PEOPLE!

All of the other Vizards: -Sweat drop.-

Hachigen: I say we should leave them alone, otherwise we might be interrupting something...

Love: -Still asleep.- Zzzzz...

Mashiro: Yeah, I think we should.

Kensei: ... Whatever...

Rose: Yes, they;re having some **sweet** romance in there... -Playing maracas.-

Hiyori: WHOEVER THE -Censored- JUST SAID THAT AND IS PLAYING THE GOD -Censored- MARACAS BETTER LEAVE BEFORE THEY GET KILLED!

Kira: YEAH!

All the other Vizards: -Sweat drop.-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	13. Toushiro vs Hinamori

The memories stopped flooding through his mind, and as many memories as he had… were the many tears that flowed down his face for some strange reason. He raised his hand to his eyes, wiping away the tears, trying to get over it. Suddenly, he coughed a bit violently, coughing out blood. He panted, now a bit tired…

"You lost this tournament, Negai." a familiar voice had said to him.

He looked up to see Byakuya Kuchiki, the man he actually respects. "Oh, I didn't know that… Wait, you're saying that madman won?" he asked, now definitely confused out of his mind, trying to gather his thoughts about it.

"When the both of you had clashed swords, you fell down first, unconscious, then, Kenpachi took you to the sickbay and ended up fainting from massive blood loss…" he answered calmly, the wind gently brushing against his hair and Shihakusho.

"Oh… I see…" he responded, disappointed that he lost, but felt glad that Kenpachi at least respected him enough to take him to the sickbay.

"I know you feel a bit disappointed, but don't feel that way. There will be other Seireitei tournaments. Just wait until next year and maybe next time, we'll see that completed Shuukei." he said.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" his eyes widened and looked directly at his face, blinking.

"I'm not that stupid, I know the Spiritual Pressure a Shuukei can let out. So you were working as hard as I have, just to achieve it, but I would like to ask you something. **Why**are you working so hard?" he opened his eyes, looking at the face of the child who had defeated him in a surprising turn around.

"I'm doing this… For the people… I couldn't save… I am going to clear up this sin of mine… By saving the many people of this plane of existence and all the others…" he answered with a smile as he began to try and stand up.

"Interesting, do you think you can save all of them?" Byakuya asked as a test to see how strong Negai's will was, trying to know if Negai was really **that** willing to do it.

"Yes. Even if it costs me my **life**." he answered, now standing firmly on his two feet.

"I believe you can…" Byakuya said softly, turning around to walk outside, the wind blowing on him gently, his Shihakusho, his extremely light green scarf made of white windflower silk, and his hair.

Negai smiled, feeling like he was a bit more closer to being closely respected by Byakuya. He shook it off by shaking his head several times, walking towards the exit as well. "Well, I lost the tournament, but still, I guess I'll just check up on Hinamori, see if she's doing good…" he thought. Suddenly, he felt two familiar Spiritual Pressures coming from the Sokyouku Hill. He sweat dropped "How ironic… **he** went back there to fight with Hinamori for the finals… That is just truly ironic…" and began to walk in the direction of the mighty hill in which many were executed upon…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Shakkaho!" Hinamori called out her Kido. She pointed the palm of her hand at Toushiro, her other hand holding her Zanpaku-to, and a ball of flames burst out from her hand.

Toushiro dodged it, by leaping into the air, ready to swing his sword, but before he could even bother with calling out his Shikai, she shot more Shakkaho at him, not letting up. Toushiro kept dodging using Flash Step, rendering him unable to use his Shikai if she kept throwing him off.

"Snap, Tobiume!" she released her Zanpaku-to. Tobiume had straightened up, and formed several Jitte-like prongs along it's length. Her sword was acting like a central focus for her Spiritual Energy, her other hand still pointed at Toushiro. Energy bursts had escaped from the palm of her hand, all flying at Toushiro.

Of course, Toushiro kept using Flash Step to evade the attacks, but one had caught him off guard and hit it's mark, right on his chest. "Ugh, just like usual, she's slightly overdoing it…" he thought, clenching his Hyourinmaru tightly and then swinging it mightily "Sou ten ni Saze, Hyourinmaru!" he called out his Shikai, a flow of ice being formed. Slowly, that flow of ice had been forming itself, shaping itself into the shape of an ice dragon, the spirit of the Zanpaku-to he wields. The ice dragon roared as it began to rain.

Hinamori took fight stance and leaped into the sky, ready to mightily swing her Tobiume. She mightily swung it in the direction of the mighty ice dragon, compressing her power as best as possible. Her compressed power was then released as a massive energy ball which had flown out from the tip of the blade. The energy ball flew at the ice dragon, meanwhile the ice dragon had opened it's gaping mouth, mist being released from it's mouth and flew at the energy ball, also flying towards Hinamori. The energy ball and the ice dragon clashed, pushing against each other for dominance. Both the energy ball and the ice dragon exploded in a stalemate, pieces of ice shards flying towards both the fighters.

Of course, Toushiro was the one who managed to dodge with his Flash Stepping, but Hinamori was hit by a couple.

She was hit in the head by a couple, descending down towards the ground headfirst, too late for even Toushiro.

Right before she hit the ground, an unknown entity had caught her, stopping her from hitting the ground, and fell down, her unconscious body on top.

Toushiro sighed in relief and descended, seeing that it was Negai who had caught her. "You seem to appear at the times when hope may be demolished, don't you?" he asked with a calm smile.

"Yes, I guess." Negai chuckled, a soft smile forming on his face. "We'll just say that you won this round, Toushiro. I can't afford having her go too all out and end up getting herself killed." he chuckled, lifting her up in his arms, lifting her like how a hero holds a woman in peril that he saved.

"Wait, aren't you still participating in this tournament?" he asked, looking a bit confused as to why Negai was going to leave.

"Oh, no, no. I'm not participating now, I lost to Kenpachi Zaraki for some reason." he answered, beginning to walk away.

"At least you tried, right?" he responded.

"Yup, and next year, I'll probably have another trick up my sleeve that will surprise **all** of you guys." he answered as he left off, leaving with a smile on his face.

Toushiro had walked off into the other direction, searching for whoever would be his next opponent...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinamori slowly opened her eyes to find herself on a bed, feeling something warm on her forehead. She placed her hand on her forehead, feeling a heat pack on there. Her eyes were adjusting to the new settings and she looked around. The room was painted completely white, had a shelf filled with pictures, as well as books about nightmares, and flowers. She also saw that the floor tiling was black, and had different beasts that looked like they would appear in a nightmare. Several tiles had a phoenix on them, several others had wolves, those seemed normal, but other tiles had large beasts that were winged wolves, roaring mightily, as well as a all black wolf, glaring the glare of death, the last few was a beast that was purely white and no other colors. That beast was a mightily large wolf, with another head. The other head resembled that of a phoenix's, large might wings sprouting from it's back, a long, thin tail, with several spikes running across it's length, mighty claws growing from it's front paws, but the rear set of feet were talons, talons that were as sharp as a guillotine blade. She seemed confused as to why a room would be filled with so many mythological-looking creatures, and she noticed that there were sketches of the same exact beasts on the walls. She looked to see someone sitting in front of a table, signing something.

"Ah, so you're awake…" the person said. The person turned and looked at her with a smile. This person was Negai.

She responded with: "Yes, but why am I here?"

"Ah, simple, because you needed rest, you lost your match against Toushiro when you got knocked out by a large shard of ice. I saved you from hitting the ground and brought you here for recovery since it's only a small wound." he answered, a smile forming over his lips.

"Oh, well… Thank you…" she said, a slight blush forming over her face and she looked away, not wanting to let him see her blush.

"When you feel good and ready to go, you can leave if you wish." he said, still signing papers.

"O-Okay." she said in a slightly shaky tone, still having a bright pink blush on her face as she laid back down, closing her eyes, drifting off slowly into another small sleep…

Negai had smiled, feeling like he had done something good, so he sipped a cup of tea that he had next to the signed paperwork, continuing with the signing, feeling tired of it since it felt like torture to most Captains.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Vizard-Talk-Show:

Kira: LOOKS LIKE WE STILL HAVE NO QUESTIONS!!!! -Cry.-

Hiyori: ASK QUESTIONS YOU -Censored- -Censored- -Censored-

Kira: -Sweat drop.-

Hiyori: -Laughing.-

Shinji: -Wearing a full-body cast.-

Love: Whoa, what did I miss?

Kira: You missed nothing!

Love: That means I can keep sleeping?

Kira: Well, uh, yes, I guess so.

Love: Good... -Fall asleep again.-

Kira: He sure sleeps a lot, doesn't he?

Hiyori: Usually, that lazy ass falls asleep a lot.

Kira: Looks like that's all of the time that we had left!

Hiyori: That quickly?

Kira: Not really...

Hiyori: Wow

Lisa: What were you guys doing in the closet?

Mashiro: Yes, we'd **really **love to know.

Kira: I'm not telling!

Hiyori: Same here... -Sweat drop.- Ass holes...

All the other Vizards: -Continue provoking them.-

Hiyori: SHUT THE -Censored- UP!!!!

Kira: -Sigh.-

All the other Vizards: -Run off, now scared.-

Kira: Alone again...

Hiyori: Thinking what I'm thinking?

Kira: -Pull out a broomstick.- Hell yeah!

Hiyori: -Pull out her sandal.-

Hiyori and Kira: -Run to Shinji, beating the shit out of him.-

Kira: There went all our time, adios suckers!

Hiyori: -Focused on beating the shit out of the beaten up Shinji.-


	14. The Invasion Has Begun

Kenpachi was still in the hospital, knocked out. The wonder is, what the hell he was dreaming of for not getting back up?

Toushiro was waiting on the Sokyouku Hill, awaiting for Kenpachi to show up so they could fight. He sighed, drinking a cup of tea. He thought: "Looks like the idiot's late… If this means I win, then this just isn't right…" He sighed and just took another sip of his tea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Negai looked at Hinamori, who was standing up, relaxed, refreshed, and ready to go out and greet the world anew.

"How are you doing this morning, Captain Negai?" she asked, a soft, happy smile forming on her face.

"I am alright. Are you? It's only been a few hours since you had went to sleep…" he looked up at Hinamori's brown-ish, amber-like eyes. He was asking her that question because he considered his subordinates like family, that he must care for them, no matter what happens.

"Yes I'm okay, Captain." she said, bowing deeply from her waist. She secretly smiled, feeling glad that the new Captain was already worried about her and they only knew each other for nearly one minute?

"Okay, but just be careful for yourself. Good luck in everything you do." he said, turning to his table and seating himself on his chair. He picked up a pencil, and began sketching something, which was one of his usual activities if he had nothing else to do in the day.

Before she left, she walked over to him in a graceful manner, moving her face closer to his in an unexpected sort of matter. Gently, her soft lips met with his cheek, in which case, surprised Negai completely because she had caught him off guard with the meeting of her lips and his cheek. She giggled and went off someplace else, a smile still on her face.

Negai placed his hand on the cheek the her lips had touched, surprised, his body frozen out of surprise. "She did that… No way… How is that even… possible..?" he thought, stroking his hand against his cheek. He shook his head, shaking off the surprise and looked back at his sketch. What came to his surprise was that he had drawn up a sketch of Hinamori's lips, pressed against his cheek, and his surprised face. He seemed surprised at this. Every detail was drawn down perfectly, not one thing was missed. It was like he had drawn what would happen in the nearby future! He got up and stated to himself "I guess I am going to need air…" and pivoted to the direction of the door. He saw that Hinamori walked back into his room, looking through his bed for something. "What is it?" he asked.

"Oh no, I left something here." she said with a smile, picking something up and putting it away beneath her uniform.

"Ah, okay, well, have a nice day, Hinamori." he said with a smile.

"You can just call me Momo, I'm not a real fan of formality. I wouldn't want to be calling you Captain Nagareboshi either." she said in a soft chuckle, her soft, tender lips still in the shape of a smile.

"Okay… Momo… What a nice name." he said in a polite smile. This was a bit out of character for him, for usually he wasn't **this** kind. He was only kind to a certain extent whenever it was other people, but for this girl, he had felt different. He felt the sudden urge to be completely kind to her, his true nature.

She felt the sudden urge to move closer to him, for she was intrigued by his smell, but held her urge back because she thought that he'd probably consider her completely weird for getting closer, but her senses were being driven crazy, she wanted to be closer to him. To try to resist it, she said "I'll be laving now!" and ran off, flailing her arms around, leaving a confused Negai to process what had just happened…

He had shrugged his shoulders, giving up on processing the current events since it was now just hurting his brain. He pulled out the seat in front of his table and sat down, looking at the sketch he had made the moment Hinamori's lips had impacted his cheek. He opened a secret filing cabinet that he made on the table, that way to file in his personal things. He thought: "Why do I feel that way for her though? What is this feeling?" and just gently placed it in that file cabinet. The file cabinet was truly empty before he placed the sketch in, making it the first memorable thing he has in Soul Society. He smiled and had the sudden urge to make another sketch, so he closed the file cabinet, sat up straight, and picked up his pencil. Next, he began to make gentle strokes and movements with his pencil, sketching something that he was thinking about.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toushiro was now at the Squad One base, standing in front of Yamamoto, announcing his victory by default due to Kenpachi not even showing up.

Yamamoto looked a bit appalled, for it was very unusual of Kenpachi to not bother going to a fight.

Unohana stated "No, Kenpachi is in the Squad Four sickbay. He's been in there for about a day, and still hasn't made much of a recovery. He lost major amounts of blood and was on the true brink of death when he first came in, but is currently now, nearly finished in his progress of healing."

"Ah, then Toushiro Hitsugaya is the winner of the final rounds." Yamamoto said in response, walking over to groups of Hell Butterflies just to send out the message. The Hell Butterflies all flew towards all the Shinigami in the Soul Society.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All of a sudden, near the Squad Five base, a portal had torn open, revealing a calm Keiji, a pissed off Nnoitora, and a battle-hungry Grimmjow. Behind them were hordes of Menos Grandes and several Fracciones that were very hungry to fight.

Negai felt the many different Spiritual Pressures, but one was the one he was really focused on… Keiji's Spiritual Pressure. So, with that sheer focus, he Flash Stepped his way out of his room, appearing behind the hordes of Arrancar and Menos, clenching his teeth tightly.

Grimmjow turned to see Negai. "Hey look, it's a dumb ass Shinigami, let me have him!" he said, almost about to use Sonido.

Keiji punched him in the gut quickly, stopping him from moving.

"What the hell was that for?! Traitor!" he yelled.

"Shut up, that's my target. You can go after the orange-haired brat that seems to be heading over here." Keiji said, striking a deal with the battle-hungry Arrancar.

"Fine, but if I kill him quick, then I'm coming back for **him**." Grimmjow smirked, pointing at Negai.

Negai was confused as to why they were yelling at each other, but noted that they looked like they were striking a deal with each other.

Nnoitora used Sonido, dashing into the direction in which he felt there was a stronger Spiritual Pressure.

Keiji smirked and used Sonido as well, appearing in front of Negai. He had his sword raised high to the sky, ready to swing it down upon his opponent, thinking in his head "Beautiful death, beautiful rain of blood, let there be yet another death today!" He then swung it down with all his might, like how Ichigo would when he uses Getsuga Tensho.

Negai jumped back to keep away from the mighty sword swing just in time. "Ha, still as reckless as you were before, eh?" he asked, pulling out his Zanpaku-to. "Bring Fear To The World, Akumu Hoshi!" he called out the release of his Zanpaku-to, and Flash Stepped, disappearing, then reappearing in the sky. "Byakurai!" he called out the Kido, sending out a blast of white Spirit Energy, all of it directed at Keiji.

Keiji smirked and deflected it by swinging his Zanpaku-to at it, sending it flying in Grimmjow's direction, who had been initiated into a battle with Ichigo Kurosaki.

Grimmjow noticed it and leaped into the air at the last possible second, the blast hitting it's mark on… Ichigo.

Ichigo growled, leaping into the sky, swinging his sword mightily in the general direction of Grimmjow, a serious flow of Spiritual Pressure being released from the tip of Zangetsu. The blast of Spirit Energy was sent flying at Grimmjow, in the shape of a sickle basically.

Grimmjow smirked, and just took the energy blast, an explosion of smoke occurring, covering his body from sight. He used Sonido, flying at Ichigo, moving one of his hands like a claw, clashing it against Ichigo's Zangetsu. Both the mighty warriors caused a hell of a lot of sparks to come flying between Grimmjow's fist, and Ichigo's Zangetsu, causing a burst of energy to separate them.

"Looks like you got better, wimp." Grimmjow chuckled.

"Ha, of course I'd have to, otherwise how am I going to stop you bastards?" he smirked, tightening his grip around the hilt of Zangetsu. "Ban-" his Spiritual Pressure began to be completely concentrated, rocks being sent into the air by it "-kai!" he finished his statement, a whirl of dust gathering around him like a vortex due to his Spiritual Pressure. The cloud of dust faded away, revealing Ichigo, completely transformed. His Bankai had shrunk the sword down to a fully black one, that was thinner than the previous Zangetsu, while his uniform was also changed into something that looked like a cape, that was all black on the outside, while the inner color was red. Ichigo's Bankai was more of a compression of his Spiritual Pressure, rather than the vast expansion of it, as was usually the case in his previous form.

Grimmjow smirked, now satisfied that his opponent used his Bankai.

Keiji and Negai were crashing swords into each other, the force of their blades impacting causing slight Spiritual Pressure surges.

"Ha, looks like you got better, scum." Negai smirked, firing a Byakurai at him while they were having their clash of swords.

Keiji used a Sonido to disappear and reappear above Negai, descending rapidly to bring down his sword upon Negai "Hell yeah! I couldn't let a damn Shinigami be better than me!"

"Ha! I still am better than you, even if you kept getting better and better." he responded, clashing the blade of his Zanpaku-to into Keiji's.

Meanwhile, several other Shinigami, Vice-Captains, and Captains had appeared to clean up the mess of Fracciones, and Menos. This was it, Aizen's plan had just begun, the invasion… has just begun…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, and I respect him for it.

Vizard-Talk-Show:

Kira: Well now, looks like we're back! -Yawn.-

Hiyori: You have nothing else to do, do ya?

Kira: Not really, it's because certain dumb asses don't ask questions.

Hiyori: Well, I have a question for you.

Kira: Interesting… Shoot.

Hiyori: Will you be my boyfriend?! -Laugh.-

Kira: -Sweat drop, unsure of to say 'yes', or 'no'.-

Kira: … After some long thought…

Hiyori: Huh?

Kira: Yes, I'll be your boyfriend. Just try to not kill me.

Hiyori: Really?!

Kira: -Nod head.- Yes.

Hiyori: YAY! -Tackle.-

Kira: Ouch…

Love: -Asleep.- …

Rose: Yes! They're finally together! -Playing maracas.-

Kira and Hiyori: Keep playing those and you're dead… -Death glare at Rose.-

Rose: -Sweat drop and drop the maracas.-

Lisa: Awww!

Shinji: -In the hospital, watching the show from there.-

Kensei: Wow… Love between a Vizard and a… Wait, what the hell are you?! We haven't established what you are!

Kira: I can be your worst nightmare -Death glare.-

Kensei: Tell me now!

Kira: Fine, I'm a Vizard as well, as well as a Arrancar, a Quincy, and a Shinigami.

Everyone: -Sweat drop.-

Kensei: YOU CAN'T BE ALL OF THEM!

Kira: Fine, I was lying. I am a Vizard.

Kensei: Whoa, we didn't know that…

Kira: Yeah, well, now you know. -Sweat drop.-

Kira: There went all our time! BYE GUYS!

All other Vizards: -Wave awkwardly.-

Shinji: -Yelling being muffled behind his body cast in the hospital.-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	15. The Destined Battles Have Just Begun

"DEATH TO THE STUPID SHINIGAMI!" Keiji yelled, pointing both his hands at Negai, both the palms of his hands faced towards Negai. "Cero…" he whispered softly, two blasts of Cero being shot out from each palm without the need of even charging a bit.

The bright orange blast was flying at him were both lethal and he had known that taking two of them would be an auto-kill. So, he leaped towards the sky, standing in mid-air, pointing his left hand at him "Sokatsui!" he called out the Kido, his Spirit Energy being channeled to the palm of his hand, releasing a burst of a column of blue flames, just like Shakkaho, but a bit more intense, with a wider range of area, which would guarantee a hit in this case.

Keiji laughed "Try as you will, pathetic half-arse, I'm still stronger than you!" taking the hit head on as if he were Superman! (-Laugh.- I had to make that reference…) A figure jumped out from the field of smoke, aiming their sword at Negai.

As a quick reaction, he defended himself with the flat side of his Akumu Hoshi, being pushed by the force of the stab. His eyes adjusted to who this was. It was Keiji…

"HAHAHA! WE WERE NEVER PROPERLY INTRODUCED LAST TIME! I DON'T CARE NOW SINCE YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!" he laughed, pushing back more forcefully than ever.

"Well now, we see, a wee bit loud, don't we?" Negai asked calmly, push kicking Keiji with both his feet, now looking like he had jumped off of him, meanwhile pushing Keiji right back down to the ground from whence he came. He sighed, raising his sword to the sky "Shikai… Rein… Tsuirakukyohaku…" he called out his Shikai, the blade of his sword completely breaking down right to the hilt guard. The metal dust gathered into the sky, creating countless blades, as many as an eye could even see. "I hope you've readied yourself for death, Arrancar…" Negai said in a cold tone, a deathly ring behind it. Something inside of him was just itching to kill the Arrancar in cold blooded murder, the itching was stronger when he was in Shikai right now, but he wondered what would happen if he were in Bankai…

"So be it…" the smoke cleared up, revealing a serious looking Keiji who was not even damaged, nor scratched, only the top half of his Arrancar uniform completely destroyed.

Negai's eyes widened as he saw a certain thing that was imprinted on the body of the Arrancar he was fighting… What he saw was… The number zero imprinted upon the Arrancar's body. "You're… Espada Numero Cero…" he whispered in surprise, the zero now showing up in his mind in multitudes, not letting up.

"Ha, so you now know it, eh? I am the Espada Numero Cero. I am not even meant to exist today, I was trapped here for a millennia because of this Shinigami bastards…" he said with a smirk, fixing his hair because it was slightly messed up.

"Ha… That just gives me more of a reason to kill you!" Negai shouted, pointing his forefingers at him. Blades from the sky all of a sudden rained down upon him, flying as quick as a Shinigami's Flash Step. Not only that, he also whispered "Byakurai…" and a blast of white Spiritual Energy was shot out. He Flash Stepped to the right, blasting another, and kept Flash Stepping/shooting Byakurai, moving in a clockwise rotation.

Keiji looked around, seeing that multiple Byakurai were flying his way, and not only that, also the Shikai blades that Negai sent out like hound dogs from the heavens, aiming to kill the dogs of hell. He smirked and leaped high into the sky, all of the attacks clashing against each other, causing an explosion. He looked in Negai's direction to see that he wasn't there any longer. "Okay, where the hell did you go to?" he asked, looking around for him, then up to see if Negai was hiding up in the sky, but nothing at all!

Suddenly, a massive blast of Spiritual Energy being sent out in the fashion of a laser, burst out from the smoke, aimed at Keiji! The blast seemed completely concentrated, like a Cero.

Keiji looked down as soon as the attack was close to him, but it was too late for him to dodge in anyway possible, so he blocked with the flat side of his sword, being pushed back by it. As soon as he was stabilized in the air, he sighed in relief, because now he was safe. Almost seemingly out of nowhere, he felt the presence of a separate, but same blast coming up behind him. He looked behind him to see one other one flying extremely close to him. With his peripheral vision, he was able to see two more coming at him, flying from both his left and right. "Aw, shit." he thought with a sweat drop, now knowing that his hands were unavailable to even block these blasts that were flying at him with great velocity. The other three had hit it's target, meanwhile the original one had also hit with them, causing a four-way attack to hit with success, a large explosion occurring. From the smoke that had formed, Keiji fell down from it, falling towards the ground, burns on his body. His regained consciousness, stabbing the ground with his Zanpaku-to, allowing it to take the impact. So now, he was upside-down, kicking the air that way to tilt his sword in one direction to make him fall to his feet. He placed his hand on the hilt of the blade, the hilt guard now on the other side of his fist as he clenched the Zanpaku-to tightly. He growled and looked up at the sky, trying to find the person who had shot all of those blasts at him, aiming to take revenge upon the bastard.

"Still alive, huh?" a voice rang out from directly above Keiji.

Keiji looked up to see Negai, and growled, clenching his teeth and the hilt of his sword tightly, his anger and impatience now rising to a critical peak point. "What the hell were those blasts?!" he demanded an answer, enraged now.

"Oh those? Oh those were just what we Shinigami like to call: Path of Destruction Number 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho" he answered.

Keiji sweat dropped, thinking: "That's a long name for an attack like that…" He shook it off, going to back to the matter at hand. He was now angered by the fact that yet again, he takes

Negai was lying down in midair, looking at the now pissed off Espada Number Cero. He chuckled lightly, noting that the Espada was really getting pissed off. This was only the tip of the iceberg, their fight was long from over…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo called out the name of his Bankai in his usual tone of voice "Tensa Zangetsu…"

"Looks like you're getting serious and using your Bankai already!" Grimmjow laughed, using Sonido to dash at Ichigo in a threatening manner. He had his fists ready, blue Spirit Energy forming at the palm of his hands while dashing at Ichigo.

Ichigo used his compressed Spiritual Pressure to Flash Step much more quickly then usual, appearing high in the sky "Getsuga Tensho!" he called out his attack, swinging his blade multiple times at Grimmjow's general direction. With each swing, a flow of **black** Spirit Energy was released from the tip of Tensa Zangetsu, flying at Grimmjow in the form of a sickle.

Grimmjow smirked, taking all of the hits from the multiple black Getsuga Tensho being thrown at him.

All of them caused an explosive burst, now rendering Ichigo unable to see if Grimmjow was there or not.

Grimmjow appeared in front of Ichigo, laughing, even the piece of his Hollow Mask opening up to move the same way he did in laughter. "You thought that would end me?" he asked, laughing. He had not even a scratch on him, but his clothes were torn up, revealing that six on his body that he takes pride in.

"Not really." Ichigo answered the rhetorical question, Flash Stepping backwards away from Grimmjow. As soon as Ichigo reached a good distance away from Grimmjow, he breathed in deeply, and placed his hand over his face, black Spirit Energy gathering underneath it, forging something on his face… Ichigo had removed his hand from his face, revealing a Hollow Mask! This was Ichigo's Hollowfication technique that was commonly shared by the Vizard. It was a pure white mask, red marks on the left side in specific. His eye sclera was black, meanwhile his eyes' isis were both yellow. His Spiritual Pressure was now dense, and had the feel of both a Shinigami, and a Hollow. He disappeared all of a sudden to Grimmjow's eyes, when in reality, he just used what was probably a combination of the Shinigami's Flash Step, and the Arrancar's Sonido to move faster than the eye could possibly see. Ichigo had then appeared directly in front of Grimmjow, and slashed upward, causing him **some** bodily harm, creating a cut on his chest, then disappeared again, appearing to his side, ready to swing his sword.

Grimmjow readied himself to make the attempt to block the attack, but Ichigo's attack was, in reality, a feint, so he disappeared and reappeared on the other side of Grimmjow, slashing him from that side, leaving a gash on his waist and arm. Grimmjow whirled around, his fist aimed at Ichigo.

Ichigo knew what he was going to do, so he use Flash Step/Sonido to disappear and reappear several meters away from Grimmjow. Ichigo knew that his time limit was nearly going to be used up, so he had to somehow turn this battle around quickly, before the Hollowfication wears off.

Grimmjow smirked, unsheathing his Zanpaku-to with that savage look in his eyes that meant that he was loving this fight, and wishing to make it more fun. "Grind… Pantera!" he called out the name of his Resurrecion release, while scratching the blade of his Zanpaku-to. The blade had glowed light blue and formed an explosion. He grew animalistic features. He had gained jagged teeth, light blue feline ears, clawed hands, and a tail that appeared to be something that he could use as a whip! His eyes had something blue around them which connected with his hair. He looked much like a panther, just like his Adjuchas-class Menos form from when he wandered around in Hueco Mundo. He then roared loudly, creating shockwaves in the air which created a powerful vibration in the air.

Ichigo's eyes widened "Just his roar is this powerful?!" he thought. Nonetheless he took fight stance, and used his mix of Flash Step/Sonido to dash at the new Grimmjow.

Grimmjow smirked and used Sonido to dash in Ichigo's direction. His speed was now drastically faster than before. Both Grimmjow's claws, and Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu had clashed into each other, grinding against each other, releasing sparks flying between them. Ichigo then disappeared again, appearing on the other side of Grimmjow, the tip of his blade grinding against Grimmjow's side, leaving a large cut, but not even close to being a fatal wound. They too, had only just begun…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor do I think I will in the nearby future. So, I'll keep on working on becoming smart, that way I can own my own anime in the distant future!


	16. Shuukei: Hoshiyajuu

Negai smirked, taking fight stance, ready to fight again. "I hope you're ready to fight…," he said, his eyes showing that he was battle ready.

"I will kill you…" Keiji growled, pointing his forefingers at him. "DIE!" he said, a giant burst of orange energy bursting out. "Cero!" he called out the attack. The giant burst of orange energy went flying at Negai at a more drastic rate of speed rather than what came out previously.

Negai reacted by leaping into the air, making a whirling turn, pointing his right hand's forefingers at Keiji "Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" he called out the name of the Kido, firing a massive blast of high potency, Spiritual Energy, similar to the fashion of a laser.

Keiji's eyes widened as soon as he saw the attack, remembering how much damage it could do, so, he decided to leap into the sky and fired another Cero, the burst of orange energy escaping from his forefingers.

He smirked and shot out another Hiryugekizokushintenraiho, the massive blast of white, laser like Spirit Energy escaping from his forefingers. Both the Kido and the Cero clashed against each other, causing loose sparks of white and orange Spirit Energy. Negai used Flash Step, disappearing since the clash of Cero and Kido was going to be a distraction for Keiji. He appeared behind Keiji, pointing the palm of his free hand at Keiji "Path of Destruction Number 63: Raikoho!" The Kido he had called out allowed a burst of yellow colored lightning to escape from his hand, the burst launching itself at Keiji.

Keiji whirled around quickly to figure out what was going on, but it was just too late to escape the burst of lightning Spirit Energy. So, he blocked with his Zanpaku-to, holding it back from hitting his body. He swung his sword as if it were a bat, sending the burst of lightning into another direction, then using Sonido to appear in front of Negai, swinging his Zanpaku-to upwards.

Negai swung his Zanpaku-to downward as a block, the edge of his sword grinding against the edge of Keiji's sword. Negai was not fighting to full potential because of something inside of him that he was trying to hold back. It was a bloodthirsty, murderous intent rushing inside of him that kept telling him to kill Keiji cold bloodedly, but he was holding it back, which caused him to be unable to fight at full potential.

Keiji growled, seeing that he was just going to keep drawing out the stalemate at this rate. He used Sonido to disappear and reappear several feet away from Negai, the both of them panting out of exhaustion.

"Looks like… we're not… able to keep… swinging our swords at this rate…" Negai said with a weak smirk, clenching his sword tightly. Suddenly, black Spirit Energy had wrapped around him and his Zanpaku-to. "Bankai!" he said, his sword completely breaking into metallic dust and wrapping around him as an eggshell.

"This at least gives me time to get ready for what's next… Last time we fought, his Bankai was used and he was extremely faster than me…" he thought, watching as the egg began to vibrate, slight cracks now appearing on the egg, showing that it was ready to hatch.

"Kuroi Fennikusu!" a screech emanated from the egg that was hiding the new entity that was Negai. A shadow flew out from the egg, the eggshell shards flying in multiple directions, most of them flying at random Menos, Keiji, and by complete accident, Grimmjow. (Note: When I switch back to Grimmjow vs. Ichigo, I will explain what happened to him.) Negai in his phoenix-like armor had opened his wings, stretching them out. His black wings were reflected the sunlight, making his wings shine with glory. He began to flap them violently; black, sharpened feathers sent flying at Keiji.

Keiji knew about this attack, so he each one with precise movement, either that, or he swung his sword mightily at the feathers that way they would be deflected into other directions. Of course, those feathers that Keiji had deflected mowed down several Menos by accident.

Negai screeched and flapped his wings, flying at Keiji in a rapid speed, much like a missile. Negai reached out towards Keiji with his claws wide open, claws ready to impact with Keiji.

Keiji smirked and swung his sword in an upwards motion, blocking the attack, the claw and the sword grinding harshly against each other, sparks flying and raining down towards the ground. They still seemed pretty even. Keiji used Sonido to disappear and reappear several more feet away from Negai, still battle ready even though he was becoming weary from this battle.

Negai called out "Bankai! Beast Change: Kuroi Ookami!" His black phoenix armor began to change, the wings retracting back into his body, the phoenix-shaped helmet changing into a wolf-shaped helmet. A tail, much like Grimmjow has, had sprouted out from Negai, as well as his talons changing into a wolf's hind legs, claws grown out as well. The claws that were his hands were both as sharp as a guillotine blade; meanwhile the claws on his wolf-like, hind legs were as sharp as a scythe.

"Yes, just the rush I've been looking for…" Keiji thought while licking his lips, now enjoying this battle.

"DIE!" he growled mightily, Flash Stepping at his direction. His Flash Step movements were much faster than Ichigo's mix of Sonido and Flash Step due to his new wolf-like features, which allowed for faster movement. He moved twice as fast as a missile, both his claws reaching out towards Keiji, wide open, that way the claws could stab through multiple areas.

Keiji smirked and jumped slightly, landing on Negai's wolf had and then jumping off his head, leaping high into the air, meanwhile Negai was plummeting towards the ground.

Negai crashed into the ground, leaving a large crater in the ground, almost like one when a meteor crashes into the Earth. Negai began to stand on his wolf-like, hind legs, growling in anger, knowing that Keiji had just now toyed with him. "You're going to regret that you bastard…" he growled, his armor now turning pure, bright white. The helmet and hind legs remained the same shape, but the claws of the hind legs transformed into razor sharp talons, meanwhile the wings of the Kuroi Fennikusu had burst out from his back, in the same color as the armor, pure white. His teeth turned into razor sharp fangs, meanwhile on the nose for the wolf-like helmet, a sharp beak had formed, just as sharp as a metallic spike. The claws of the Kuroi Ookami armor had then grown a bit longer, and turned the color black. The talons on his hind legs turned black. Finally, the tip of his tail had grown a large spike, and his eyes' sclera turned black, meanwhile the isis of both his eyes turned gray.

Keiji had watched this transformation with utter interest. "He looks almost like a Hollow… All he needs is a Hollow hole…" he smirked "I'll provide him with that, and it'll go oh so perfectly with that transformation…" he thought.

Negai then roared/screeched "Shuukei! Hoshiyajuu!" His new form was a mix of both the Kuroi Ookami, and the Kuroi Fennikusu, which gave birth to this creature, Hoshiyajuu. This creature had originated from one of his many nightmares, which was one of the sketches he had drawn. This battle was now reaching its true climax, who would win? This could very well be the end…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo and Grimmjow kept clashing, sword to claw, mix of Hollow and Shinigami power vs. Arrancar Resurrecion. This battle seemed to have barely any end to it.

Grimmjow smirked, currently high up in the air. "Sorry, Ichigo, but I'll have to end it now…" he appeared to make the movement as if his claws were clawing at the sky. Suddenly, a flow of light blue energy appeared per claw that clawed the sky. He smirked and whispered "Desgarrón…"

Right when Negai had gone into Bankai, eggshell fragments, as well as sharpened feathers all flew at Grimmjow. The attacks had hit Grimmjow in the head, and body, all of them piercing through his Hierro. Due to taking so many hits, he growled, shattering the sheer concentration he had over his attack. He then yelled "WHAT THE HELL?! IS THERE A GIANT BLADED CHICKEN HERE OR SOMETHING?!"

Ichigo took this chance of an opening, and used his mix of Flash Step and Sonido to leap towards Grimmjow, raising his sword high, the tip of his Tensa Zangetsu grinding against one of the Desgarrón claws. Due his sword grinding up against it, the sheer power behind his attack was now beginning to increase slowly as he continued the movement. Of course, sparks were flying everywhere and Ichigo yelled, "Take this!" He slashed at Grimmjow in a downwards motion, the slice going down Grimmjow's chest, waist, and thigh, leaving a large gash on Grimmjow which most likely would be a fatal wound.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as Ichigo did that, coughing blood and saying, "Damn you… kid… You did… good…" He began to fall from the sky, headfirst.

Ichigo stopped his fall by grabbing one of his legs to prevent Grimmjow from falling to the ground. Ichigo slowly descended towards the ground. As soon as Grimmjow's body had neared the ground, Ichigo dropped it, landed on the ground, and looked towards the new Spiritual Pressure that Negai was releasing. He noticed that he was releasing intense levels of Spiritual Pressure, but what surprised him was… The fact that Negai's transformation looked like that of a Hollow's… In addition, for some strange reason, he sensed a bit of a Hollow's Spiritual Pressure as well, leaking out from Negai's body. Even so, he noticed that Negai was holding it back, but he did not need to have to worry about that now… What he needed to worry about was the Menos and Fracciones that were still invading Soul Society and causing trouble to the Shinigami…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nnoitora was looking around, trying to find who would be his next prey. He had already slaughtered about countless Shinigami, leaving a trail of dead and deceased bodies. His eyes opened widely as he felt a larger Spiritual Pressure take effect. He looked around yelling, "Where the hell are you?"

"Over here…" a shadow had slipped right past him, a slice wound appearing on his side and back. The figure that was behind him was… Byakuya Kuchiki!

Nnoitora turned, not caring that he was now bleeding "Oh, so you are the bastard whose Spiritual Pressure I have been sensing here…" he said with a sneer.

"You have caused enough trouble here in Soul Society as it is…" he said calmly, unsheathing his Senbon Zakura. "Scatter… Senbon Zakura…" he said in a soft tone of voice. The blade of his Zanpaku-to begun to glow a light pink glow, slowly breaking down into cherry blossom petals that glowed pink.

Nnoitora laughed, "You have got to be kidding me! You call yourself a Captain? Your release is freaking **pink**!"

Byakuya remained calm, ignoring what he heard, and then the cherry blossoms began to whirl around in a circular motion. The cherry blossoms all flew at the laughing Nnoitora; meanwhile Byakuya pointed his forefingers in the direction of Nnoitora, concentrating his Spiritual Energy on his forefingers. "Path of Destruction Number 4: Byakurai…" he calmly stated the name of the Kido, firing a blast of white Spirit Energy right in the middle of the circular rotation of cherry blossoms.

Nnoitora laughed, just standing there so he could take the attack to test Byakuya's powers. The Byakurai had landed a hit first, causing an explosion. Then the cherry blossoms attacked last, fluttering over to him just like how Tyki's Tease usually does when they are targeting something they want to eat. Nnoitora was engulfed by the attack, yelling in pain because he didn't think that the Captain's Shikai was actually that strong. Though Byakuya now had the upper hand, this battle was still nowhere close to even coming to an end…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach…

Author's Note: Hope that you guys liked this chapter! Read and Review please!


	17. The End of the Invasion and Betrayal!

Negai roared/screeched yet again, this time sending out violent, disruptive vibrations through the air. The vibrations seemed to have been felt by all of Soul Society because the Menos had all screeched in pain as soon as the vibrating sound wave had reached them.

"Just like, Grimmjow, except stronger…" Keiji smirked, taking fight stance while pointing his hand in the direction of Negai.

From the ground, Momo Hinamori had been watching in horror how nightmarish-looking her Captain had looked. He looked much like one of the many sketches in Negai's room. She thought, "He looks so much like a monster… that Spiritual Pressure of his… is so monstrous as well… I know that this is for the good of Soul Society… however, what if… What if he could never control it since it's a new power...?"

Keiji looked down to see Hinamori and smirked "Now I know who to target when it's needed…" he thought.

"DIE!" Negai had roar/screeched, pointing one of his hands in Keiji's general direction. Suddenly, a bright red flare began to charge in the palm of his hand, glowing brightly… just like a supernova. The Spiritual Energy gathered in the palm of his hand seemed completely dense, as well as heavily concentrated to back that up. His eyes showed that he was angry for some strange reason, and aiming to kill him in cold blood. The itching need to kill that he was holding back… had finally taken over… Red marks formed on his face, looking much like claw slashes, and on the other side of his face were red marks that lined all the way up towards his eyes, and then downwards towards his throat, just like a sweat drop. "Furea-Kyohaku!" he called out the name of the attack. His voice was no longer just a screech/roar, his voice had echoed as well, just like when the Hollow mask appeared during his fight with Kenpachi, mixed with the roar/screech from the Shuukei. Suddenly, a giant burst of red energy went flying towards Keiji. This burst of energy was twice as strong as a Cero, and flew at Keiji with a great velocity to boot.

Keiji's eyes widened, the attack coming so very close to him. Sadly, he used Sonido to disappear and reappear several feet above the attack, sighing in relief that he escaped in time to evade it. He looked at where the blast was now heading, noticing that it had hit the land below, resulting in a large explosion. Of course, countless slaughtering of lives resulted from the attack, but what impressed Keiji was the fact that its explosive range was just like a nuclear bomb! Keiji's mistake was that he was not looking at Negai now.

Negai immediately went flying at him, moving at what seemed like double the speed of light, both his claws reaching out in the direction of Keiji, ready to kill him.

Keiji just chuckled, knowing the Negai was flying at him, so he used Sonido to disappear, causing the claw attack to miss. He appeared several feet above where he once stood.

Negai, out of blind, unreasonable rage, flew up towards him.

Keiji sighed, "You're such a fool…" and disappeared yet again, appearing several feet away from him.

Negai growled/screeched in anger and impatience for his powers to reboot because now his movements were getting a bit slower… The Furea-Kyohaku was a risky type of attack. Yes, it is a powerful and potent technique, but the price it came with is a heavy one indeed. He knew nothing of the price it came with. The price was that when Furea-Kyohaku is used, Spiritual Energy, of massive amounts, and then, from his body, are drained, causing all special movements to slow down. As well as the fact that attacks then have less potency, and any form of defenses would be weaker than usual. It is a powerful attack, but the price itself was too heavy for any normal Shinigami to pay Negai flew at Keiji yet again.

Keiji just yawned, and waited, wanting to see how powerful this new Negai was after using such a heavy attack.

He managed to stab his claws right into Keiji, but not that deeply to be a fatal wound.

"Ha, so you were strong enough to stab me… Well now, things are getting interesting. First, it is that flash of yours, and next, you can still manage to stab through me. This is definitely interesting…" he chuckled coldly. The piece of Hollow mask covered his eyes, even so, underneath it; his eyes would have shown a wild sense of satisfaction that his opponent had the ability to leave such deep wounds on his body, even after such a powerful attack.

"I'm going to make it even worse for you!" Negai roared/screeched/echoed more loudly, pushing one of his set of claws to go up, while the other move downward.

Sadly, Keiji used Sonido to disappear away from Negai, his maniacal laughter echoing in midair. He appeared next to Hinamori and wrapped an around her throat in a murderous manner. He as well tied her arms down using his free arm, to keep her from using her Zanpaku-to on him. "Hey! I have your Vice-Captain! Either give up, or end up murdering her with me!" he laughed, waiting to see the look upon Negai's face.

Negai looked at the site of Hinamori becoming Keiji's prisoner. Inside his mind, the two that were cooperating were now against each other. "LET ME KILL HIM!" his inner Hollow screeched. The inner Hollow looked exactly like him, except its clothes and skin were completely white, its nails were black as well as its teeth and eyes' sclera. His eyes' isis however was yellow.

"You can't! You'll kill her in the process!"

"You never cared whether you would kill any of the Shinigami, why care about her?" the inner Hollow argued.

"Shut up! I care about her in specific!" he yelled, swinging his Akumu Hoshi at his inner Hollow.

The Hollow just laughed and another Akumu Hoshi had formed in its hands. It slashed downwards with a more mighty swing as a block. "So you love her, how disgusting! You are a warrior! You are not a lover, just a warrior. Accept it!" he laughed, his sword

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" he yelled, pushing with more force, causing the inner Hollow's sword to be demolished, meanwhile pointing the edge of his own Zanpaku-to to the throat of his Hollow's throat. "I won't… allow you to take control over me anymore… Not if it means having to kill her…," he said, his eyes showing seriousness and anger.

"Know what? Take back your stupid body, we'll see how far you can go with borrowing my powers, meanwhile not having a clue what you are using." he said with a smirk.

Negai snapped out of it; now in full control over his body, meanwhile the red marks on his face disappearing. He shook his head, shaking off the bits of well-hidden Hollow mask that remained on his face. "Sorry about that distraction, Espada Numero Cero. Let's start all over again!" he said with a smile, his voice still sounding like a growl/screech, but this time the echo was gone.

"Huh? What the hell happened to that monstrous Spiritual Pressure you had?" Keiji asked, now looking confused, his grip loosening on Hinamori.

Hinamori felt his grip loosening and stepped on his foot harshly.

"AH! YOU DUMB BITCH!" he yelled.

She slipped out from his arms and began to run for her life, almost as if a hound was chasing her from hell.

"DIE!" Negai said while flying at the now rendered defenseless Keiji, stabbing his claws deeply through Keiji. His eyes showed that he had a renewed will to fight, all thanks to having a true reason for defeating Keiji… This reason was because… he wished to protect his comrades, and that is what he would do until the end of his life span.

Keiji's eyes widened as the claws fully pierced him and he coughed blood.

Negai pulled his claws right back out, feeling pity for the fallen Keiji. He coughed blood as he began to walk towards Hinamori, his Shuukei armor fading away and reforming to its original Zanpaku-to sealed state. "Are you okay?" he asked her, now close up, and looking her in the eyes.

She smiled "Yes, I am okay Captain. What about you, Hinamori?"

"I am okay as long as you are." he smiled and turned to look at Keiji. His eyes widened as if he saw something terrifying, as if he were watching a horror movie that came to life.

Keiji was now standing up, coughing blood. "You bastard…" he cursed underneath his breath, violent amounts of Spiritual Energy gathering around his hand, pointing his forefingers at Hinamori. "DEATH TO THE WORLD!" he shrieked, a giant blast of Cero burst out from his forefingers, flying at her. The Cero was traveling at a ferocious rate, and not only that, its Spiritual Pressure density was completely dense to the core.

Negai's eyes widened as soon as he realized who it was flying towards, so he moved in the way of the Cero blast, pointing both of his hands' forefingers towards the Cero was coming closer to them, whispering "Path of Destruction Number 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" he cast the Kido. Both forefingers released a massive burst of Spiritual Energy in the similar fashion to a laser, the both of them mixing, bursting into a larger version of the Kido. The attack's size and potency matched the Cero's potency. The Cero and the double Hiryugekizokushintenraiho clashed, releasing major sparks of white and orange Spirit Energy.

Keiji took this as a chance to escape, knowing that this time he would lose this round if he had continued fighting at this rate. Therefore, he used Sonido to disappear and reappear as to who knows where.

Negai noticed that Keiji was gone and let up on the double Kido he cast. Out of exhaustion, he fell to his knees, panting.

From behind him, Hinamori had wrapped her arms around him, holding him as closely to her as possible. From the way her arms were holding him, anyone could assume that she did not wish to let go of him.

He respected her wish by placing one of his hands on top of her arm with a gentle touch, and a smile formed on his face, for he was happy to see that she was unharmed, and safe, out of danger's reach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keiji appeared at the battlefield where Byakuya and Nnoitora were fighting. He smirked, observing how weak Nnoitora was, due to how overpowered he was, compared to Byakuya's Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi. He also noted that the stupid Nnoitora was in his Resurrecion form, still getting his ass kicked all over the place. He sighed and thought, "What an incompetent fool I was stuck with… I may as well end the idiot's misery now…" He stood straight up, and pointed his forefingers at Nnoitora, charging a high potency of Spiritual Energy.

Nnoitora felt the surge of Spirit Energy and looked in Keiji's direction, witnessing him blast a Cero in his direction. "YOU TRAITO-" he was cut off by the Cero swallowing his whole body.

Keiji laughed evilly, his Spiritual Pressure now beginning to skyrocket.

Byakuya looked at Keiji, moving his hands so that the Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi could move twice the speed to hit Keiji.

Keiji smirked "Pathetic. I won't fight you. For my main target is… the Squad Five Captain…" And with that, he disappeared, never to be seen by Byakuya again.

Byakuya thought, "He's aiming for… Negai Nagareboshi… What's going on here? Many strange events have been occurring lately…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keiji appeared next to Grimmjow's unconscious body, picking it up. "Hm, he's just knocked out… Can't blame him, he got hit by many other things while I was fighting that bastard…" he thought, opening up a portal to Hueco Mundo. Keiji whistled out a message that was transmitted to all the Hollow that were around. It was his capability. He could transmit messages to all Hollows that are in the same plane of existence as him by just a simple whistle. The message was "FALL BACK! We've done enough here to satisfy Lord Aizen."

Suddenly, all the Fracciones ran over to the portal, jumping in. Meanwhile, a few Adjuchas had walked/flied into the portal.

Keiji sweat dropped and thought, "What the hell did they do?" He shook it off and smirked, yelling "FAREWELL STUPID SHINIGAMIS!" He jumped into the portal, meanwhile sticking his middle finger at the Shinigami that were near the vicinity.

The Shinigamis all sweat dropped, now feeling offended. They sweat dropped yet again when they looked at the hell of a mess that was now Soul Society.

Suddenly, another portal tore open, something else jumping out of the portal. This person looked normal, but what was strange about him was the strange Spiritual Pressure that seemed to have emanated from his body.

Negai looked to see that person and said "Hey! Who are you?"

The person looked at Negai, his features now perfectly clear. He wore what looked like the Shinigami's uniform. but was a light blue color, with a moon on his right shoulder, giving the appearance of the moon over a lake or the ocean. He had a Zanpaktou strapped to his back (Like Toushiro), spiked black hair, blue eyes, and although he was small, he seemed to be muscular by some extent. "Oh? I guess you're the new Captain of Squad Five. Hello." he responded with a child-like smile.

Byakuya had appeared, appearing in front of the strange person. "Ah yes, welcome to Soul Society. Excuse us for the mess, but we just went through a bit of an inva-"

"I know." the person responded, his face now looking mature. "That's kinda what the Soul Society King sent me here for. He sent me here to give you guys your orders." he answered.

"Since we already know what to do, then come with me." he said, guiding him towards Yamamoto's office. Like Byakuya had said before, too many strange events occurring… Who was this person? Will Keiji show up again? Find out in the next chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

Author's Note: Next chapter will be released way later today, I just need to wait for Tenshi no Ashi's permission for something because I'm borrowing an OC of his. Well, bye guys!


	18. The King's Command

Hinamori giggled, "Captain, you protected me. Why is that?"

"Ah, that's because I couldn't afford to see others die in the midst of battle. I wouldn't like to see you dead, nor have to attend your funeral." Negai answered with a soft smile forming over his lips. He was being so kind to her. Was he in love with her? Did he have some kind of interest in her that seemed to be **much** more than just friends were?

"But anyone else could've flown to my rescue, though come to think of it, you're the first to fly for my rescue, even if it costs you your life. Why is that?" she asked with a soft tone in her voice, meanwhile face nearing his slightly.

His eyes widened slightly, feeling the warmth of her breath brushing against his lips softly. This was the first time he had ever been near a female in such a manner, so he had no idea what to do. He had seen these kinds of things happen on television, just never happened to him in **reality**. Out of a dumb guess, he formed a smile. "It's something my body just reacts to, as well as my mind. In addition, as I mentioned to you before… I just don't want you to die, and wouldn't like to attend your funeral…" he answered in a soft tone of voice, that way only she could hear. Negai felt a poke on his back. His left eye twitched and he turned to see Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Oh, so you must be the new Squad Five Captain I've been told about." Ichigo said, meanwhile his arm extended towards Negai, waiting for a formal handshake.

"If you know me, then you must be a Shinigami… What Squad are you in, and what is your name? My name is Negai Nagareboshi. I can see that you are not a Captain, nor are you a Vice-Captain… You seem to have the Spiritual Pressure to surpass one, but still… You should be calling me by my rank and last name." he responded with a formal tone in his voice, forgetting that Hinamori was still behind him, her arms around his neck.

"Name's Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm a Deputy Shinigami, and I don't have a rank here in Soul Society. I'm a human whom was given these powers," he answered, still waiting for the handshake.

"Oh, excuse me, I forgot that your arm was right there." he chuckled with a sweat drop, extending his arm out to Ichigo's their hands meeting. They clenched each other's hands and shook the formal handshake. Their hands parted.

"Looks like I walked in on something." Ichigo said, now realizing that Hinamori was right behind Negai.

"Oh no, it's alright." Negai chuckled, looking in the direction in which Byakuya had left off with the strange person who claimed to be with the Soul Society King. "Hmm… I think we should go to the First Squad base… That stranger said that he was with the Soul Society King…," he said, beginning to walk to that direction.

"Who's the Soul Society King?" Ichigo seemed confused, for he was not accustomed to **all** of the Shinigami's rules, regulations and etcetera.

"The Soul Society King is the one with the highest power here in the Soul Society. He contains the Royal Key, which could either be a blessing for all or a nightmare…" he answered, beginning to walk, his Shihakusho was flowing with the gentle breeze.

"Wait, I thought it was the old-man Yamamoto who had the highest power here." Ichigo responded.

Negai sighed, for he knew he was talking to someone who was probably either stupid, or just really dense. "Look, I'll just say it once. The Soul Society King is the one who governs over us, not Yamamoto. Yamamoto is an overseer for the time being since the King is never here. He keeps an eye on us occasionally with his guards. That man who had passed us was definitely one of those guards, for his Shinigami's uniform was light blue, with a crescent moon hovering above a lake. That is the symbol of a royal guard. For a royal guard to be here, it must be something urgent from the King," he said, correcting the contents of Ichigo's thoughts.

"Oh, if it's that urgent then come on! Let's go!" he began to dash in the incorrect direction.

Negai sweat dropped "5... 4... 3... 2..." he began to count in his head.

Ichigo reappeared suddenly, right in front of Negai with a sweat drop. "Which way is the old-man's Squad based?" he asked.

He pointed in the correct direction; still sweat dropping as he began to walk in that direction yet again.

Hinamori giggled, traveling beside Negai, he arms around one of his arms. She looked up at him on their way there, still smiling.

Ichigo whispered into his ear soft enough for only Negai to hear "Looks like she likes you…"

Negai sweat dropped, now feeling completely squeezed in. He was fine with just Hinamori pressed against him, but now he had Ichigo on the other side… He thought, "What the hell am I? Their pimp? Last time I checked, I'm not wearing a pimp suit, nor am I… Never mind, I don't wanna sound racist in my own head…" still sweat dropping. They continued their way towards the Head-Captain's office to see what the commotion was all about since one of the King's royal guards had appeared in Soul Society…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"My name is Fuzen Itonami. I am one of the Soul Society King's royal guards," the stranger from the previous chapter had stated.

"Oh, welcome to the Soul Society, what did the King send you here for?" Yamamoto asked.

"He inquires that you guys start an invasion on Hueco Mundo. It's getting extremely close to the day that the Hougyoku will reach its full potential," he answered, getting straight to the point.

"That's impossible; we calculated that it would be a week from today." Toushiro argued. Toushiro was still in the Head-Captain's office ever since the tournament had ended because the Head-Captain would not let him just leave yet.

"Well then, you guys must suck at calculations, because it's **two** days from today. Not a freaking week!" he argued in a child-like voice.

"Take this seriously! Do we have a week, or do we have two days?" the white haired child argued.

"Shut up! You can't tell me what to do!" he turned to look at Toushiro, still arguing with him.

"Stop acting like children fighting over candy and focus on the matter at hand." the Head-Captain picked up his cane and brought the tip back down to the ground, representing the fact that he truly meant business.

"Oh… Sorry sir." Fuzen bowed deeply from his waist, thinking, "As soon as I'm out of this place, I'm looking for candy, and some sightseeing…"

"Forgive our rudeness, Head-Captain, sir." Toushiro bowed to the Head-Captain for forgiveness as well.

A knock rang from the door. "Requesting permission to enter, sir. It is Negai Nagareboshi, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Momo Hinamori." a voice rang out from the door.

"You may enter," the old man said, granting them permission to enter his office.

The group consisting of Negai, Ichigo, and Hinamori had walked in. Hinamori still had her arms around Negai's arm, but then immediately let go because being in the office of the Head-Captain meant that you have to be serious.

Negai sighed and looked at Fuzen, still not knowing who he was. "Okay, who is he?" he pointed at Fuzen, still not having a clue who he was.

"You're an idiot, Negai." Fuzen sighed, messing with a strand of his hair using his index and middle fingers, wrapping the strand around his fingers, and then letting it go (Like how Near does it to his hair…).

"I'm not-- Wait, how the hell do you know my name?" Negai looked at Fuzen.

"Well, let's just say I knew you from a certain district." he yawned, looking at the Head-Captain. "Well, I told you what the King wanted you to know, so send an army of at least ten to infiltrate Las Noches. There's the mess with the Espada that you guys have to deal with as well, so considering that, take ten battle-ready Shinigami, and a few healers that way their chances of surviving can increase by some sort of increment." Fuzen instructed, disappearing within the blink of an eye.

"… Send out Hell Butterflies to **all** the Captains who are not present in this room. A Captain's meeting is required." Yamamoto commanded, everyone in the room standing at attention and saying in unison "Yes, sir!"

Everyone in the room had ran over to where the Hell Butterflies were kept, sending them out with the same messages for all Captains that a Captain's meeting was now ordered.

After what was about a half hour, all the Captains had adjoined in the room. The left column consisted of Captains numbers 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, and 12. Meanwhile on the right column were the numbers 5, 7, 11, and 13 (Of course since Squads 3 and 9 have no Captains currently), with Yamamoto seated right in between the two columns of Captains that were standing at attention.

Outside of the office was Momo Hinamori. She was not listening to the meeting or anything; she was just waiting for Negai to come back out so she could tell him something.

"Has everyone gathered?" Yamamoto said.

"Yes sir." they all spoke in unison.

"Then let us begin today's meeting. As you may have been informed, Fuzen Itonami was just here, giving us a report on what the Soul Society King wanted us to do." Yamamoto had begun to explain, "The Soul Society King requests that there be an invasion upon Hueco Mundo's heart, Las Noches. We must attack there before our two-day time limit is up. We will begin the invasion tomorrow. I have gathered you here today, for you will be the ones to invade, with the aid of Ichigo Kurosaki of course," he instructed. "The following Captains will be going on this mission: Soi Fon, Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Sajin Komamura, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Negai Nagareboshi. The following Vice-Captain's shall be reporting for this mission: Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, Shuhei Hisagi. Now then, the following people will report with them, as healers so that the chances of survival are increased by a few increments: Retsu Unohana, Isane Kotetsu, and Hanataro Yamada." the Head-Captain reported. "Get some rest, for those whose names I have called, will be leading a dangerous mission in Hueco Mundo, and will need all the rest they can get." he said, now ending the meeting.

All of the Captains said "Yes sir." and left off, leaving to their respective Squad bases, to take rest, for their next day would most likely be **hell** for them…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as Negai had left, Hinamori had gotten up onto her feet and looked up at him, looking into his black eyes and smiled.

"Oh hello there." he smiled, looking into her brown eyes that for some strange reason had attracted him.

"How was the meeting?" she asked in curiosity, not really caring but just saying that as a conversation starter.

"Oh the usual, a major pain in the ass." he chuckled.

"Uh, i-if you're not doing anything else today… would you… consider going out with me somewhere in the human world?" she asked, looking away, slightly nervous because she wasn't just asking to go somewhere with him, she was asking to go out with him on a **date**.

"Hmm, I do have nothing better to do, so okay." he smiled, answering. He gently placed his hand on hers raised her hand up towards his face, gently kissed her wrist, then saying in a polite tone "We shall dance the night away." and chuckled.

She blushed and nodded her head, now not knowing what to say.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

Author's Note: AW HELL YEAH! -Laugh.-


	19. Vizard

Negai and Hinamori were out in the real world, eating at a romantic restaurant in Karakura town. Hinamori giggled, "You took me out to a romantic restaurant."

Negai's lips forged a smile "I felt that I should take you somewhere nice and quiet." He was glad to be with her. Not only that, he was also glad that he could get away from the hectic events of Soul Society, and just relax with someone he cared for.

"Negai…" she took a bite of her salad "Why would take me, to such a place?"

"I told you before, it was so that you could have some form of luxury." he smiled yet again, knowing that he was lying to her yet again.

"Tell me the truth…," she said, meanwhile getting out of her seat and moving close to him. Her body had bent down slightly, that way her face could get closer to his face. Her face was so close to his that she could feel his warm, gentle breath, brushing against her lips.

"U-Uh… There is no other reason." he sweat dropped, still lying yet again.

Her face pressed closer to his face, pressing her lips against his.

His eyes widened immediately, as soon as he felt her lips pressed against his lips. He thought in his head "W-Why is she… with me… this is so confusing…" Millions of thoughts were racing through his mind. To clear those thoughts, he melted into the current situation and closed his eyes. Negai gently placed his arms around her body, giving in to whatever she was planning.

She tilted her head over to the side slightly, and opened her mouth by a slight bit. Her tongue squirmed out of her mouth, and gently stroked its tip against his bottom lip. Her tongue was demanding for entrance, but he had a different idea in mind.

He slid out his tongue as well, pushing against hers, almost like a play wrestling match.

She blushed several shades of red, due to this being her first time. She began wrestling with his tongue using her tongue, still not winning the play wrestle match.

He thought, "She's giving up… Looks like I win." His tongue had gently slithered into her warm mouth, exploring the new, warm, and comfortable home.

Her eyelids were slowly beginning to drop, meanwhile giving into him. What was first her win turned around, now being Negai's win. She pulled away; coughing to catch her breath, for this was her first kiss.

His lips formed a smile. "And what was that for?" he questioned with a smile on his face. That had been his first kiss, and was for some reason, glad that he shared his first kiss with Hinamori.

"O-Oh, b-because… I… lo…" her face had turned several shades of red. She had immediately stood up from the table and ran off to the girl's washroom in a rush, running as if it were the end of the world.

As soon as she left, Negai sweat dropped, watching where she ran off. Suddenly, he felt three unknown Spiritual Pressures heading in his direction. He thought "How in the hell am I sensing Spiritual Pressure here in the real world…? No one here should possess a Spiritual Pressure unless there is a Shinigami here… However, this Spiritual Pressure is excessively high to be a Shinigami's… Who the hell does it belong to then?" A boy with a strange, bowl-headed-like hair cut, blonde, and appeared to be around the same age as Ichigo. He had a strange face, with a strange smile to go with it. He wore a white shirt, light brown pants, and dress shoes. His clothing looked like a school uniform to be more basic. The other person was a small blond girl, her hair worn in pigtails. She was wearing red sweat-suit-like clothes, also a tiny fang on the left part of her mouth, and had a sword on her back. The hilt was red, like a heart, or possibly blood. The other person however, appeared to have had a head of light gray hair, and as well had a sword. He was wearing a jersey, and seemed pretty much normal, except for the 69 tattooed to his chest. "Are these people Captains? No, they have higher Spiritual Pressure than a Captain's usual Spiritual Pressure…" he thought, keeping a close eye on them. "Wait, they are coming my way…," he noticed, still watching them.

The blond boy with the school uniform had walked in front of him first and said, "Hello there, my name is Shinji Hirako." He extended his arm out towards Negai, waiting for a formal handshake.

"… My name is Negai Nagareboshi…," he answered, still cautious of these strange people.

"Is that seat taken?" Shinji pointed at the seat next to him, trying to make a bit of a talk with Negai.

"Yes… I am here with someone, so if you do not mind. Please leave…," he answered with a cold tone in his voice.

Shinji and the jersey-wearing freak looked at each other, unsure of what to do now.

"I'd like to know something… How come no one else can see you other than me?" he asked, still suspicious, now noting that not even one person had noticed him, nor his little posse.

The girl in the red just sighed, "Screw this." and suddenly disappeared.

Negai looked around, trying to see where she went. Suddenly, he felt something hit him hard in the head, and everything began to black out for him. "Damnit… What… did you… do to… me…?" he asked, about to fall out of his seat.

"We're sorry, but we need you right about now." Shinji said, catching the falling Negai.

Negai was now unconscious, now unaware of any events that that would happen next.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinamori returned from the bathroom, looking good as new, and now not blushing crazily. She noticed that Negai was no longer, where they were sitting, for other people were now in their place. She tilted her head, now confused. She then twitched, thinking that Negai probably left her behind. Then, she thought about it a bit more rationally. "Captain Negai wouldn't leave me behind unless either he had to attend to more important matters… Alternatively, he could've been… no way. Nowhere near possible. He couldn't have been kidnapped." Suddenly, more and more theories had rushed through her head, causing her to become dizzy. "I don't know… Should I file it in as a kidnapping? Or should I look for him myself?" she sweat dropped, still thinking, feeling like she was losing connections to her brain. She shook it off, now confident in what she would do. So that she would not bother Soul Society, she decided to head off on her own to search for him…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Negai woke up to find himself inside of a strange force field. It glowed orange but something inside him was feeling extremely strange… Something was coming out… He looked to see Shinji, right there, in the flesh, standing outside of the force field. "You bastard… Why the hell am I here?" he asked in a demanding tone, wanting to know where in the hell he was.

"You're going to fight your inner Hollow to gain control over your own Hollow powers… for you are… one of us. A Vizard…" he answered softly, his tone now different than it was before. It sounded a bit more cold… or empty…

Negai just couldn't figure out which it was. Cold or empty? "What the hell is a Vizard?" he asked, since the word now sparked his interest.

"A Vizard is a Shinigami who has illegally gained the powers of a Hollow. We felt that Spiritual Pressure of yours as soon as your unwilling transformation came into effect. So, we as Vizard must search for whomever is to unwillingly transform into the ability to have Hollow powers like we do, that way we can have them join us, and assist us." he explained.

"Then how come… Ichigo… isn't… with your… side…" he said, panting, feeling that something creeping closer and closer to exerting itself out of his body. Suddenly, he began to lose control over his body, a white mask forming over his face. The Negai who was in control over his own body was now falling… Falling into his world, that resided within his mind…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Negai awoke to find himself in a strange place… It was tilted side-ways, and what he was standing on was… the Squad Five base, but the ground was the walls, meanwhile, theoretically of course, the walls was the ground. What troubled him was, why was he here, instead of where he was originally before.

"Hey, you." a familiar voice had echoed. The echo sounded exactly like the one that he had heard before when he was thinking.

"Wait… This place feels so familiar… Wait… This is where I met… **Him**…" he thought, looking around. Finally, his eyes lay rest upon the figure that looked almost like him, just completely black and white.

"It looks like you've found me… Partner…" it chuckled.

"So, we meet again…" Negai growled, clenching his fists tightly.

"This time, you're here to tame my powers, aren't you?" it chuckled, a copy of Negai's Akumu Hoshi appearing in his hand.

"Yes…" he responded, unsheathing his Zanpaku-to. Even though it isn't my choice, I'll still do it… Since it may grant me something I may never even dream of…" he answered, pointing his free hand's forefingers at the Hollow-version of himself.

"Trust me, it won't be easy for you to get **my** powers into your control." it laughed. Even it's laughter sounded like an echo, which would usually cause a child to burst into tears of fear.

"I can see that, but I don't give a shit. I'll still defeat you either way…" he responded, meanwhile white Spiritual Energy forming as an orb in front of his forefingers. His Zanpaku-to broke down into metallic dust. "Rein, Tsuirakukyohaku…" he called out his Shikai in a soft tone of voice. His eyes widened as he saw his Shikai being copied by the inner Hollow.

"So, ready to fight, and lose?" it laughed it's wild laugh.

"Laugh as much as you wish, for it shall be I who shall be victorious…" he said in a cold tone of voice, now keeping calm. They both took fight stance, ready to move the drop of a pin… The inner battle… Negai wondered what it would truly be like to combat the Hollow inside of him, one-on-one, no holds barred… And now… he was getting his chance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Author's Note: BLAH! Read and review please! Thank you and have a nice day/night.


	20. Inner Battle

Thousands of blades formed in what appeared to be the sky. Negai could not tell what, from what around here, everything was sideways inside his mind's world. Event he sky was sideways!

"DIE!" the inner Hollow yelled, slashing his arms in several directions for control over his Tsuirakukyohaku blades. The blades quickly reacted, sending themselves flying towards Negai.

Negai quickly reacted by leaping into the air, watching as the blades just sunk into the building. He used Flash Step to disappear for a mere moment, and appeared behind his inner Hollow.

The inner Hollow simply just turned around, pointing his forefingers at him, smirking while trying to hold back his laughter.

Negai was not extremely surprised, nor was he fooled. Even if it was the Hollow version of him, it could not perform a Kido, even if it tried. "Now then… Path of Destruction Number 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" he called out the Kido name, the white charge on his forefingers bursting towards the inner Hollow. The burst of white Spiritual Energy blasted out in the similar fashion of a laser being charged, and then released to attack the enemy.

It laughed as an orange blast had burst from his forefingers in the similar fashion of a Cero. The Cero and Kido had crashed into each, releasing sparks of orange and white Spirit Particles while they clashed. "You can't defeat me! You never will! You will lose to me!" it laughed. Suddenly, its eyes widened and it coughed blood, feeling a strange sensation on his body. "Impossible… We are too far away for him to have pierced… No… He is in Shikai release as well as I am… Shit… He got me with that move…," he thought, coughing up blood. He looked down to see several blades piercing his stomach, as well as several blades that were piercing his chest. "You… Bastard…" he said, panting.

"I know I am a bastard… I have no parents at all…" he responded coldly, pointing his left hand's palm in the direction of the inner Hollow, meanwhile pointing his right hand's forefingers at the same time. He thought, "This is going to be risky… I have never attempted this before… I may win if it lands… if it does not… I may have to beg for my life…" Suddenly, blue Spiritual Energy formed at the palm of his hand, meanwhile white Spiritual Energy formed on his forefingers.

"Oh? What is this now?" the inner Hollow laughed, black Spiritual Energy forming around it. The blades that were piercing it detached from his body using Spiritual Pressure, still pointing his hand's forefingers at Negai. Orange energy had formed on his forefingers. The charge became high in density, as well as high in potency.

"Path of Destruction Number 4: Byakurai… Path of Destruction Number 73: Soren Sokatsui…" he called out the name of two different Kido. A blast of white lightning shot forth from his forefingers, and a burst of twin Sokatsui blasts burst into the inner Hollow's direction.

The inner Hollow was surprised, for this was its first time seeing Negai even perform something like this. It smirked and blasted a Cero in the direction of the two Kido. The burst of Spirit Energy was too large for it to see whatever was going on, but laughed maniacally, thinking that it was now victorious. Suddenly, a burst of white Spirit Energy had pierced through its chest. It thought "Damn… I have taken a hit again… at this rate, he may win… Time to use **that** on him…" Black energy formed around its body, as well as the blades that originated from his Shikai had shattered into dust, forming a white egg around him.

"Looks like he decided to use **that**… Then I shall too." Negai thought, the blades he formed disintegrating to metallic particles. The particles had then formed around his body into the shape of a black egg. Both the white and the black eggs exploded, revealing the inner Hollow, wearing the Kuroi Ookami armor, but something was different about it. The black armor of it was white, not the usual black, and all the other colors on the body were the complete opposite of the original.

The inner Hollow smirked "I hope you're ready for round two…" it took fight stance, standing like a wolf ready to pounce upon its designated prey.

"Don't worry, I've been ready…" the smoke cleared, revealing Negai in the Kuroi Fennikusu armor, the wings gleaming with slight glory. He disappeared suddenly, ready to bring down his claws upon the fake copycat.

It swung its wolf claws in an upwards direction, blocking the attack from Negai. "Screw you; you're not going to get me with that. You will need more than that!" it laughed, slashing with the claw.

Negai had disappeared and reappeared several meters away, still in fight stance, his wings flapping, ready to take flight. He leaped into the air and flapped his wings violently, sending out waves and waves of metallic feathers to attack the inner Hollow. What came to him as a surprise was that it was not making a twitched movement to dodge, nor the slightest movement for dodging it…

It just stood there, waiting for the attacks to come to it. Suddenly, the feathers that flew towards the inner Hollow, like multi-throwing knives, bounced off his surrounding airspace.

"What the hell?" he thought, now completely amazed for he had never seen nor performed anything like that in the Kuroi Ookami form.

"Surprised? I thought you mastered your Bankai a long time ago, and yet, still a ways to go." it smirked and disappeared, reappearing behind Negai within a heartbeat, its claws now held against his throat. "I wonder what would happen if I just slit your throat while you were performing your inner battle to become like those bastards outside… I wonder what would happen… Would you completely die? Alternatively, control of your body could be relinquished to me… Or perhaps your body may end up turning into a full Hollow…" it laughed maniacally, the claws still held against Negai's throat. It licked its lips, ready to kill.

Negai disappeared and reappeared several feet away, thinking "He could have killed me back there… That bastard… It seems that he knows more about my Bankai than I do…"

"If you're wondering about how I know your Bankai so well, then that is because I **am** you…," it answered, as if it had read his thoughts.

"Damn… Then this is going to be one hell of a challenge…" Negai responded, his armor beginning to change into the Kuroi Ookami form.

"Trust me; it is like I have said before… You have a long ways to go before ever truly mastering your Zanpaku-to like I have…" the inner Hollow chuckled, its armor changing into the Kuroi Fennikusu armor.

"Begin!" Negai howled, running at his inner Hollow.

"Bring it on!" the Hollow screeched, flying at Negai.

Negai glowed with black Spirit Energy; meanwhile his inner Hollow glowed with white Spirit Energy. Both the claws of the wolf and the talons of the phoenix clashed, grinding against each other, releasing massive sparks due to two metals grinding against each other, as well as massive sparks of black and white Spirit Energy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinamori looked around, still searching for Negai. She was now getting worried "Where could he be…?" she thought, her tears ready to fall. She had been searching for about an hour, meeting with people who knew of him, but never saw him around for a long time. They mentioned to her that he was being dragged away by three strange-looking people, but never gave in a full, or good description of who or what they were, nor in which direction did they travel. She wiped her tears away, her resolve now strong again, choosing to continue searching for her Captain…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How long has he been in there?" Shinji looked to Kensei.

Kensei was the one who kept time for Ichigo, and was now keeping the time for Negai. "It seems that he has taken about… an hour and two minutes…," he answered.

"Whoa, he might actually go over the record at this rate…" Shinji whistled in impression, predicting that Negai's inner battle was probably a rough one. He looked at Negai's body, whose body looked nowhere like a Hollow, it was only ¼ finished with the transformation, which had not been progressing for about a half-hour. However, the completed part had hinted what it looked like in reality. The Hollow had a wolf-like face, meanwhile on the back were phoenix-like wings, with a long, thick tail that appeared to look like it could smash anything.

"Looks like he may beat Ichigo's record…" Hiyori thought, now realizing that the time was now one hour, three minutes, and forty-six seconds…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Negai panted meanwhile his armor was cracking. "Damnit… This is taking much too long… My body could already be attacking like a Hollow and I am not even aware of it…"

The inner Hollow panted, also nearly exhausted. Its armor had many cracks all over it, revealing weakness within the armor. "Looks like I am now forced to have to use **that** on you…" it said, taking fight stance. The white armor had suddenly changed colors, changing into the color of pitch black.

"Looks like I will have to go all out as well…" he said as his armor had began changing into a bright white color, mutating. The helmet and hind legs remained the same shape, but the claws of the hind legs transformed into razor sharp talons, meanwhile the wings of the Kuroi Fennikusu had burst out from his back, in the same color as the armor, pure white. His teeth turned into razor sharp fangs, meanwhile on the nose for the wolf-like helmet, a sharp beak had formed, just as sharp as a metallic spike. The claws of the Kuroi Ookami armor had then grown a bit longer, and turned the color black. The talons on his hind legs turned black. Finally, the tip of his tail had grown a large spike, and his eyes' sclera turned black, meanwhile the isis of both his eyes' pupils turned gray. "Shuukei… Hoshiyajuu…" he said in a soft tone of voice, his voice screeched/echoed due to the combining of the phoenix and wolf-like transformations.

"Shuukei… Hoshiyajuu…" it said, its body mutating in a reverse type of way compared to Negai's transformation. Claws had extended out, now the color of white. Meanwhile, the legs of the phoenix armor changed into a wolf's hind legs, and a tail had grown. The tail had spikes that ran all the way up its length, and a larger one grew at the tip of the whip-like tail. The helmet had changed form, looking like the Kuroi Ookami helmet, but remaining was the spike-like beak of the Kuroi Fennikusu. Its teeth as well turned into multiple fangs, meanwhile the sclera of its eyes turned white. Its eyes' pupils changed to the color of dark gray as well.

"Hoshi-Furea!" Negai screeched/roared, pointing the palm of hand at his inner Hollow. Suddenly, high density red Spiritual Energy formed in his hand, forming into the blast he had burst earlier when he was in Soul Society.

"FINE! I'LL GO ALL OUT TOO!" it smirked, doing the same thing as Negai. The both of them released a high charge of Spiritual Energy with high Spiritual Pressure, both of their blasts moving in the same fashion as a laser. The attacks clashed, looking like they were equal. Suddenly, something had changed within Negai's Hoshi-Furea which blasted directly through, pushing the inner Hollow's Hoshi-Furea backwards.

The smoke cleared, revealing a completely destroyed inner Hollow. "Damn… you… You… won…" it panted, beginning to disappear.

"So I now have control over your powers, correct?" Negai asked, going straight to the point.

"Yes…" it answered, fully disappearing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Negai finally took back control over his body, which was half-way through with the Hollowfication process. What was on his body was a wing, the wolf-like face with large fangs and a dull beak for a nose, as well as claws, and the long, thick tail. Slowly, the white skin of the Hollow, wing, mask, claws, and tail had fallen off his body, revealing Negai who was back to normal.

Kensei hit the clock to stop recording time. "Final time: one hour, twenty minutes, and sixteen seconds…" he stated.

"Wow, your Hollow must have been some hell of a fighter to have resisted your control for that long." Shinji whistled.

"Oh shut up. Let me out now, I still don't plan on joining your side." he responded seriously, prepared to knock down the barrier if necessary.

"Oh fine. But some day, you will come to our side and join us…" Shinji replied with a smile that looked either promising, or evil… The barrier disappeared, and Negai walked out of the vicinity.

"Thanks… I now have something I can use in my upcoming battle in Hueco Mundo against Espada Numero Cero…" he looked to Shinji.

"Good luck then…" Shinji responded.

Negai Flash Stepped, disappearing from where he was.

Shinji sighed "There goes another one…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Negai appeared in the middle of the street, looking around. He knew that Hinamori was wandering the streets now, so he made it his own objective to go look for her. He sensed her Spiritual Pressure nearby and walked into that direction.

Hinamori caught a glimpse of Negai, and her tears of worry had began to fall yet again. She shook them off and ran to him, as fast as she could.

He opened his arms, a smile forming over his lips.

She had tackled him down, her arms around him, stroking her cheek against his, showing how much worry she had for him.

His lips formed a warmer, softer smile and he enclosed his arms around her "I am sorry if I worried you, Momo." he said softly, smiling.

"It doesn't matter… At least you're here right here, right now…" she said, her tears still falling.

"It doesn't matter either… I am still sorry that I left you alone here…" he said in a sorrowful tone. The both of them were reunited again, and glad to see each other yet again… He would have to return to Soul Society soon, for he needed to get some rest for his upcoming battles with the invasion of Hueco Mundo…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I have bleach in my house! Does that count?! -Laugh.-

Author's Note: BLARGH HONK HONK!!!!


	21. Comedy In Hueco Mundo

Warning: There will be cursing from here on in since Grimmjow curses a lot… So… Yeah… DO NOT SAY I DID NOT WARN YOU!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo…

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Yammy were huddled around a tiny campfire that barely seemed to have light, outside of Las Noches. Though it was a small fire, it at least kept them warm, and not only that, they were toasting marshmallows! Grimmjow thought, "Why the hell did I get stuck with these idiots…"

Ulquiorra thought, "I should not have tactically retreated…" He looked at his marshmallow, looking at it, wondering how in the hell he was supposed to eat it. "Would someone mind explaining to me how I am supposed to be eating this?" he asked in an empty tone of voice, looking around to see who would dare answer his dumb question.

"It's simple, you stick it in your fucking mouth, and chew with your teeth, and then you fucking swallow the damn thing!" Grimmjow answered, now extremely pissed off because his ass was kicked out of his own room!

"Calm down… I only asked a question, no need to take out your rage on me…" Ulquiorra responded, placing the toasted marshmallow in his mouth. He chewed on it for several seconds, looking around at everyone.

The others were staring at him, because this was the first time they had **actually** seen Ulquiorra eating something.

He swallowed the marshmallow. Suddenly, it just popped right out of his Hollow hole since it was in the way of swallowing food. In result, the marshmallow plopped right out of his Hollow hole, and onto the palm of his hand. "… Looks like I can't eat this…" he said emptily, not upset, not surprised, and surprising, not disgusted either.

Grimmjow and Yammy on the other hand, looked pretty much disgusted at what they had just witnessed sweat dropping. "Okay… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Grimmjow pointed at Ulquiorra, still disgusted.

"Yeah, what the hell was that?" Yammy asked, still disgusted, and possibly scarred for life.

"I have no idea… I guess this is why I usually just absorb Spirit Particles as my breakfast, lunch, and dinner…" he answered, raising his knees up to his face and placing his arms around then, sitting like an emo would.

"My ass, you have some special way of eating! How do you eat?" Grimmjow asked forcefully, looking at Ulquiorra's green eyes that barely showed any emotion.

"… I just said I absorb Spirit Particles… I think we already established that, and you do the same, as well as all beings that are non-living…" Ulquiorra answered.

"No, now hell no. I know you have a way to eat!" Grimmjow argued.

"Guys, shouldn't we be focusing on the main problem?" Yammy asked.

"No, I don't fucking feel like doing it!" Grimmjow pushed him away, grabbed Ulquiorra by his neck cuff, and lifting him up off the ground, looking extremely pissed since he thought that he was hiding something from him.

"… I just said it… I absorb Spirit Particles…," he explained, pointing at his left hand using his right hand. Slowly, Spirit Particles were gathering in that left hand, being absorbed into his hand, revealing the way he eats.

"… Damn... that is just fucked up. Why am I unable to do that yet? Huh?" he asked, still pissed off. He had a real reason to be pissed off, not only because he was kicked out of Las Noches. It was because he got his ass kicked around big time by a certain someone inside Las Noches. "I say we kill the mother fucker who left us without a fucking home!" Grimmjow yelled, turning to Las Noches.

"In due time, Grimmjow. We cannot charge in against what got us this way in the first place…" Ulquiorra responded, a cup of tea now in his hands.

He turned to Ulquiorra, seeing that he had a cup of tea in his hands. "… Wait… if you can't eat… HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO DRINK?" he asked, looking back at Ulquiorra. "Wait a second… WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PULL OUT A CUP OF TEA?" Grimmjow asked, now yelling loud enough that the whole world could hear him.

"Grimmjow, you might be attracting some unwanted company, so I recommend you either lower your tone of voice, or end up being the first one to die…" Ulquiorra calmly responded, making a threat.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'LL GET YOU KILLED FIRST!" he yelled in response, this time extremely louder.

"Grimmjow, shut up!" Yammy stood up from behind him, covering his mouth with his hands so that Grimmjow could only speak muffled.

Though barely anyone could understand what the Arrancar was saying, anyone could guess what he was probably saying…

Suddenly, a gate opened up, revealing Soi Fon, Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Sajin Komamura, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, Shuhei Hisagi, Retsu Unohana, Isane Kotetsu, and Hanataro Yamada.

Of course, their Spiritual Pressures were felt by the Arrancar, so they quickly turned their heads to see the Shinigami, and among them was… Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Aw great, now we have to deal with these bastards…" Yammy thought with a sweat drop.

Grimmjow somehow broke free of his grip, observing them. "This is going to be one hell of a fucking fight." he smirked.

"Grimmjow, I don't think we should fight them… We are going to need their assistance in overthrowing **him**…" Ulquiorra said with an emphasizing tone in his voice.

"Fuck that! I'm going to fight them all!" Grimmjow laughed, prepared to run towards the Shinigami. Yammy grabbed him, that way to keep him from leaving.

Ichigo looked at the three Arrancar, and snickered slightly, trying to hold back a burst of laughter.

Byakuya looked to Ichigo. "You are laughing on a mission… why is that?" he asked.

"Maybe if you look over there, then maybe you… *Laugh* will understand!" Ichigo began to laugh, laughing completely hysterically.

Soi Fon sweat dropped, looking at the laughing Ichigo.

The other Shinigamis all sweat dropped, and looked in the direction of where Ichigo was looking previously. As soon as their eyes laid upon the three Arrancar who were now huddled near the campfire yet again, ignoring the Shinigami who were laughing at them. Slowly, they were releasing tiny snickers, almost about to burst with laughter.

However, only Byakuya, Soi Fon, Sajin, Toushiro, and Mayuri remained calm, not even attempting to not laughing since they were slightly serious.

However, Mayuri took out needles and drills (Like Komui from -Man) seemingly out of nowhere with an evil 'I am going to test on you now!' smirk forming over his face.

The Arrancar remained the way they were, ignoring them, trying to remain at peaceful rest.

When the Shinigami finally stopped laughing, as well as Ichigo, he walked over to the Arrancar, about to ask them a question. "Hey guys, if your home is over there, how come it looks like you got kicked out?" he asked.

"We were being attacked by that psychopath of an Arrancar, Keiji Meiun. He killed all the Fracciones first, then the Numeros, then the Privaron Espada, then he targeted the actual Espada. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen of course attempted to stop the psychotic Arrancar, but failed horribly. And so, as you see us now, we were forced to tactically retreat from him…" Ulquiorra answered with a calm tone in his voice.

"No, sounds more like you guys just ran away." Ichigo responded.

"No, we tactically retreated." Ulquiorra argued back, his voice still calm.

"Running away is the same thing."

"No, tactical retreating and running away are two different things."

"No, they are the same thing. They mean the same thing for the love of crap."

"Quiet. We tactically retreated, not run away. Espada do not run from battle."

"Then how come you guys aren't fighting this 'Keiji' right now?"

"Like I said, we merely retreated tactically. No use in fighting a fight that we will lose…"

"Then you guys just ran away since you did not want to get killed."

"No, we retreated **tactically**. Not run away."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING RETARDS!" Grimmjow shouted, now pissed off because the dumb argument had been getting nowhere.

"Aside from that… BAN-" dust began to immediately whirl and gather around him, as he began transforming into Bankai form: Tensa Zangetsu. "-KAI!" the dust formed an explosion of Spiritual Energy and Spiritual Pressure, revealing Ichigo's now all black, thin Zangetsu, as well as Ichigo's uniform now completely changed.

"I agree with the boy, let's get to killing the enemy." Soi Fon stated, her Suzumebachi now ready.

"DO NOT KILL THEM! I WANT TO MAKE THEM MY TEST SUBJECTS!" Mayuri chuckled evilly, still holding his needles and drills.

All the Shinigami sweat dropped, as well as the Arrancar.

"Aside from that!" Kenpachi laughed, pulling out his Zanpaku-to and dashing at the now distracted Arrancar. "GET READY TO FIGHT!" he yelled in excitement, his sword now battle-ready.

"Huh?" Grimmjow looked to see Kenpachi, who was idiotically charging at him. "DUMB ASSES! WE JUST SAID THAT WE ARE BEING TARGETED BY A PSYCHOPATH THAT WANTS TO RELEASE HIS ZANPAKU-TO AND CAN ONLY DO IT BY KILLING OFF **ALL** THE ESPADA!" he shouted.

"So what? At least if we kill you, you would be safe from being killed by him, correct?" Kenpachi asked, swinging his sword upward, ready to kill him. Ulquiorra who just stopped the sword with one finger saved Grimmjow.

"Everyone, remain calm. As much as I despise having to say this, but regardless of that… we will have to put aside our differences and defeat Keiji…" he said calmly, poking the madman Shinigami with his free hand, sending him flying backwards, that way to keep him away for a while.

"Why should we team up with you? You guys aimed to kill us before." Toushiro asked, now suspicious that the Arrancar are deciding to team up with them.

"Just a temporary truce, until we defeat Keiji…" Ulquiorra explained.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ASKING **THEM** FOR HELP?" Grimmjow asked, now angered.

"Be quiet. I am staging a tactical alliance with them until the death of Keiji occurs. After that, we will return to destroying the Shinigami," he answered quietly, that way only Grimmjow could hear.

"Bah, fine. If they try to kill us, I fucking blame you, ass hole." Grimmjow grunted, looking away like a stubborn cat.

"HELLO KITTY CAT!" a voice rang out from Las Noches. On top of the castle structure was… Keiji! "HOW ARE YOU DOING FLUFFY?" he asked with laughing behind his voice.

"SHUT UP! NEVER FUCKING CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Grimmjow shouted.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"See what I have to go through because of him?" Grimmjow growled, turning away from Keiji.

Keiji was not moving at all, just watching the three Arrancar speak with the Shinigami.

Suddenly, someone appeared behind Ichigo. This person appeared to have been wearing a green… cavewoman-like clothes, as well as a skull on her head. Her hair was green, and there was a red line running from the tip of her left cheekbone, to the tip of her right cheekbone.

"Hell no, I missed her?" Keiji thought, seeing a '3' tattooed to her back.

Ichigo turned to see the girl in green and backed away out of surprise, because he never knew a girl would just automatically appear right behind him out of nowhere. "Whoa, who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I guess you guys don't know me… My name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank!" she answered with a child-like voice. She looked at Ichigo again, and randomly tackled him, her arms tightly squeezed around him. A tackle brought him down and in addition to that, a tight hug that was causing him personal injuries due to her strength.

"Gah! N-Nell… You're… killing… me…" Ichigo's voice was going faint, showing that the hug prevented him from breathing due to her hug's strength and tightness.

The Shinigamis all sweat dropped again, now unsure of whether or not to kill the Arrancar that was hugging him.

"Should we kill her?" Toushiro asked, looking at the group of Shinigamis.

"I don't even know anymore, ever since we walked in here, it's been nothing but a joke." Soi Fon sighed.

"Yes, this doesn't even feel like a mission anymore… it feels like a comedy club…" Byakuya agreed with her.

"Lately, most of our missions have been sick jokes." Renji sweat dropped, now realizing this.

"Took you long enough to realize that…" Izuru said as a response.

"Hey, shut up! I just wasn't paying attention! That is why I haven't noticed that the recent missions were mostly sick jokes until the enemy began to attack." Renji sweat dropped as he retorted in argument.

"I think this whole thing is a sick joke." Shuhei smacked his forehead, wondering why he was stuck on the mission filled with idiots.

Toushiro sweat dropped "We shouldn't be joking around with four enemies here, and one undecided one."

"Captain Toushiro, I hate to say it, but I think these idiots got caught up in the joke…" Shuhei said in reply.

"Like usual…" he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Shuhei asked.

"Nothing, nothing." he responded, looking at Neliel. His eyes widened, almost as if he were watching a nightmare become his reality. "She **is** an enemy…" Toushiro said quietly.

"How do you suppose that?" Renji looked at him.

"You people have to joking me… I will give you five seconds to look for something on that woman's back, that way you know why I said that so suddenly." he twitched as he answered, now feeling that he should have stayed in Soul Society even if he was given those orders by the Head-Captain.

"You… you have to be kidding me… she has a… number three on her back… Where the hell did she get that tattoo? I need one like that!" Renji stated.

Toushiro smacked his forehead "YOU IDIOTS! SHE IS AN ESPADA!"

"Oh, we knew that. We were just too lazy to state it out." Renji sweat dropped.

Byakuya immediately turned to Neliel, his Zanpaku-to ready to go into Bankai.

Grimmjow looked at the commotion to see the Shinigamis all over Neliel. "Hey idiot Shinigamis! She is harmless, leave her alone," he said.

"Harmless? An Arrancar/Espada… **harmless**?" Soi Fon turned to him with a sweat drop.

"Yes, she is a harmless type. She used to be Espada Numero Tres, but she somehow went missing, until today of course," he answered.

Everyone sweat dropped at the thought of a **harmless** Arrancar who was an ex-Espada.

Ulquiorra thought, "Why have I been cursed to be stuck with these idiots all day… I cannot believe I didn't give myself up to the enemy when I had the chance to…"

Yammy was just quiet in all of this, sweat dropping, hoping that this whole stupidity would end soon, since Keiji was now off the castle structure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile in Las Noches…

Keiji was walking down the stairs in a glorified manner, walking on the many dead bodies of Hollows, Menos Grandes, Adjuchas, Arrancar, Fracciones, Numeros, Privaron Espada, and Espada. He laughed to himself as he saw the body of Barragan against the wall, hanging against it like Jesus' crucifixion. He walked towards the exit, a smirk running across his face as he thought "Looks like my meals are all now prepared… I hope they bid their farewells from any plane of existence, for they will die, and I will meanwhile absorb their precious Spiritual Pressure, which will allow me to destroy that bastard Negai with my Zanpaku-to's release! HAHAHA!!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Author's Note: By the by, bitch means female dog! Dogs bark, and bark is attached to trees! Tres are a part of nature, and nature is just plain fucking awesome. I dunno, I felt like mentioning it. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. It was my first attempt at something funny so be honest when you review. Bye guys! See you next chapter!


	22. The Beginning of the End

Warning: I told you before, there **will** be cursing… so never say I haven't warned you, otherwise I will fucking kill you… Thank you and have a nice day!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he felt a certain Spiritual Pressure beginning to exit the castle at an amazing speed. He thought with a slight hint of fear in his mind, "Looks like he has finally come to finish us off…"

"Huh? Who is that over there?" Ichigo pointed in Keiji's direction.

"THAT IS THE FUCKING BASTARD WHO KICKED US OUT OF OUR HOME AND IS TRYING TO MOTHER FUCKING KILL US!" Grimmjow yelled, yanking out his Zanpaku-to in anger.

Ichigo thought, "He really needs some anger management…" He shook the thought off and readied his Tensa Zangetsu for Keiji, still unsure of whom he is.

Meanwhile, all of the other Shinigami had readied their Zanpaku-to into their released forms, and Shikai forms.

Yammy on the other hand, backed away, bumping into Ulquiorra who just happened to be right behind him.

Ulquiorra looked up at the large, dumb Arrancar.

Yammy looked down at the emo-looking Arrancar, blinking several times.

Grimmjow looked at the two stooges that were just doing nothing for the battle. He looked to see that Keiji was now incoming close and they needed a distraction, that way to kill him with all their combined efforts. He looked to the Shinigami. "Go into Bankai, meanwhile we use Cero, that way, we can kill him with our combined strength." he said so lowly, that only the Shinigami could hear it. He looked at Keiji, then to Yammy. "Hey Yammy, do you mind doing us a small favor?" he asked politely.

"Huh? What is it?" Yammy asked, now really confused because Grimmjow for once did not curse in a sentence, nor talk in a rude way.

"We need a distraction… so…" he grabbed Yammy and threw him in Keiji's path, charging a Cero while he was at it "HOPE YOU GIVE ENOUGH OF A DISTRACTION FOR US TO KILL HIM!" he yelled with a crazy laughter as his Cero turned light blue.

Ulquiorra sweat dropped and charged up his green Cero. He then pointed his green Cero at Keiji's direction, ready to fire when needed to.

All of the Shinigami had sweat dropped, but then shook it off.

Meanwhile, Soi Fon went into Shunko form, Mayuri just lazily decided to do nothing because he was going to experiment on the fine specimen anyway, meanwhile Shuhei poised himself ready to throw his Shikai scythe at Keiji.

Byakuya used Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi; the cherry blossoms with hidden blades flew into the air, prepared to rain down upon the psycho Arrancar.

Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu charged up with a high concentration of black Spiritual Energy, in the similar fashion of how he would release a Getsuga Tensho upon his opponents.

Out of nowhere, Kenpachi came back from his landing spot from the previous chapter, running like a maniac towards Keiji with his eye patch removed, his Spiritual Pressure now at full force. (Note: I'm surprised that no one became a human pancake! -Laugh.-) "I AM GOING TO HAVE FUN!" Kenpachi yelled in excitement, charging in towards Keiji while yellow Spirit Energy gathered around him.

All of the Shinigamis sweat dropped yet again…

Renji said "Bankai!" and his Zabimaru transformed into a large, bamboo dragon-like form with something strange now on his uniform. "Hihiou Zabimaru!" he called out the name of his Bankai.

Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu backed away from the battle since they were not fighting type Shinigamis; meanwhile Hanataro was on the ground, choking because of all the dense Spiritual Pressure fluctuated from them.

Quickly, Unohana grabbed Hanataro and pulled him away towards the safest place possible… behind a rock!

Toushiro activated his Daiguren Hyourinmaru, his water/ice dragon forming on his body. The wings formed first, then claws on his left hand, and finally a dragon's head-like appearance wrapping around his right hand, the Hyourinmaru coming out of its mouth. The four-pointed star that was his hilt guard, now turned into an eight-pointed star.

Sajin theorized that his Bankai would be too massive and it would get in the way, but he had no other choice but to release it. "Bankai! Kokujo Tengen Myo o" he called out the name of his Bankai. Suddenly, a entire giant appeared behind Komamura holding a large sword that appeared to be threatening enough to scare off possibly a bunch of Arrancar, but this probably would have just made Keiji wanna kill him some more.

Yammy landed directly in front of Keiji, rolling around from his head to his ass until he finally stopped, his ass pointed at Keiji.

Keiji looked down and sweat dropped, thinking "… These bastards sent me a weak ass Arrancar, and not only that, his... never mind… I don't know whether to pity him or to just kill him…" He sighed, thinking, "I guess I will pity him… THEN kill him!" He began to laugh maniacally and pointed his left hand's forefingers directly at Yammy, a black charge of high and dense Spiritual Energy levels gathering in his hand. "SAY FAREWELL TO THAT PATHETIC LIFE OF YOURS, ESPADA NUMERO DIES: YAMMY!" he laughed, calling out Yammy's Espada rank and blasting his black Cero at him. The black Cero engulfed the poor bastard, destroying him, meanwhile Keiji's Spiritual Pressure just boosted up by a slight bit just by killing him. He looked at the Shinigamis and Arrancar to see all of their attacks launched at him at full force. He sweat dropped, thinking "This, I may not fucking survive…"

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Grimmjow yelled his blue Cero launched at him with full strength.

Ulquiorra blasted his green Cero at Keiji, also on full charge.

Soi Fon ran at Keiji, her Shunko allowing her to move at high speeds, meanwhile Izuru and Shuhei blasted a pair of Shakkaho at Keiji.

Ichigo swung his Tensa Zangetsu in a mighty fashion, a flow of black Spirit Energy forming and then bursting out towards Keiji, also filled with highly dense black Spirit Energy.

Kenpachi was now closing in on Keiji, his sword just a slight bit away from Keiji.

The giant that Komamura had summoned up mimicked Komamura's movements. The movements it copied were; Komamura raised his sword high up, and then slammed it downward. Keiji was right below the giant's sword, which was coming down on him like a guillotine blade from the French Revolution.

Meanwhile, Neliel was now confused, so she shrugged and decided to join with them, blasting her own high charged Cero at Keiji.

Meanwhile, Toushiro swung his sword mightily, sending a large ice/water dragon, that was the spirit of the Zanpaku-to, flying towards Keiji, meanwhile Byakuya's Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi went into it's Senkei form, one-by-one, one sword went flying towards Keiji, all of them locked on target. All of the attacks targeted at Keiji seemed like they would land a direct hit! The attacks caused a large burst of explosion, rendering the Shinigami unable to see what the hell just happened.

Ichigo thought, while he panted out of exhaustion, "Did we get him…?"

The smoke cleared, revealing Keiji, holding Soi Fon as a hostage, using his free arm to block both Kenpachi's sword, and the giant sword that was above him. He laughed maniacally "YOU BASTARDS THOUGHT YOU HAD ME? HA! YOUR FUCKING ATTACKS ALL JUST HIT EACH OTHER, NONE OF THEM LANDING A SCRATCH ON ME!"

Grimmjow sweat dropped, and twitched, his vein popping on his forehead. "YOU IDIOTS JUST HAD TO FIRE ATTACKS THAT WERE LARGE DIDN'T YOU?" he yelled at the Shinigamis, as well as Ulquiorra.

Ichigo yelled back "SHUT UP! WE WERE TRYING TO HELP YOU OUT YOU IDIOT!"

"NO, YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULTS THAT WE ARE GOING TO GET KILLED BY THIS MOTHER FUCKER!" Grimmjow yelled back, ready to take a swing at Ichigo. Sadly, Ulquiorra was holding him back.

Ichigo as well wanted to take a few sword swings at Grimmjow, but sadly, Renji held him back, meanwhile trying to calm him down, but not really succeeding at it.

All of the other Shinigamis sweat dropped, noticing how they were yelling at each other like how an old married couple would…

Keiji pointed his hand (From the arm that was holding Soi Fon) right at her temple, his forefingers directly touching it, meaning that he could fire a Cero at point blank, and end up 'accidentally' killing her. "You can have this bitch back if you do a certain something for me… Bring me that bastard, Negai!" he yelled.

Everyone sweat dropped, now knowing that all he really wanted was just his dumb revenge upon Negai.

"Oh wait; I need a hell of a meal in order to kill that bastard… I guess I will just have to kill all of you, eh?" he asked with an evil, yet so murderous intention flashing on his face. Suddenly, a black Cero emitted from Soi Fon's head, engulfing her completely since she was attacked at point blank, then he disappeared, reappearing high in the sky, both of his hands' forefingers pointed directly at the Shinigamis and Arrancar.

"FUCK THAT!" Grimmjow pointed his hands at Keiji, blasting two high density, blue Ceros at him.

Keiji chuckled, using Sonido again to disappear and reappear higher in the sky, dodging the pathetic attack. "Hope you made your fucking peace, for now you are going to die, while I feed off your oh so high Spiritual Pressures. I thank you for coming here with such unbelievably high Spiritual Pressures." he laughed, blasting a black Cero from his right hand's forefingers, and a white one from his left hand's forefingers.

The blasts of Cero had engulfed the entire giant first, then engulfing most of the Shinigami, now that they were unable to move since they were surprised on how easily he killed Soi Fon, and made the two strong Captains look like nothing compared to his powers. The bursts of Cero caused a large black and white explosion, engulfing everything, including Las Noches.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The smoke cleared, revealing all of the Shinigamis' existences erased, but one problem… A certain orange-haired one was missing. Keiji growled and looked around, trying to locate the bastard that was missing.

"RIGHT HERE!" a voice yelled with a slight, creepy echo.

Keiji turned to see Ichigo, now with his Hollowfication in activity, sending a large Getsuga Tensho wave at him. His eyes widened and he attempted to move out of the way of the attack, but the Getsuga Tensho engulfed his entire left arm… Surprising, only first-degree burns were on it. He smirked, for his Spiritual Pressure had risen to a level that was completely **impossibly** high.

Ichigo's eyes widened, for no one had usually just gotten a **burn** from his attacks, at least a scratch, but this surprised him even more.

"I hope you made peace with your god, Shinigami, even though he isn't even there." he smirked, using Sonido to disappear and reappear ahead of Ichigo, swinging his sword in an upwards motion.

Suddenly, a figure had appeared behind Ichigo. Then, it grabbed him by his uniform, and threw him aside. The figure had its sword out, so it blocked the attack, their swords grinding into each other completely, the swords releasing large sparks into the air.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" he asked in a demanding tone, for the figure was wearing a hood that masked his/her face.

The figure released a very familiar chuckle, and lowered the hood, revealing that this person was Negai Nagareboshi. "Good evening, Keiji." he said, a battle-ready smirk forming over his face.

"Ha, good evening, bastard Negai." Keiji said, forcing his sword towards Negai, but Negai's sword remained where it was, not even moving by an inch.

"You're not going to defeat me with your Spiritual Pressure just being spread out so widely like that…" he said with a sigh, his forefingers of his free hand pointed at Keiji. "Path of Destruction Number 4! Byakurai!" he yelled, a large burst of white Spiritual Energy blasting out from his forefingers, not piercing through Keiji, but it was strong enough to push him back by several meters.

Keiji smirked "I see you got stronger… good, because I did as well!" he yelled like a maniac, using Sonido to disappear and reappear behind him, ready to slash upwards toward his back.

Negai dived as if he were diving into a pool, diving headfirst; meanwhile Keiji's sword swing had missed its target completely. He quickly pointed his free hand at Keiji, black sparks of Spirit Energy sparking out from his hand. "Path of Destruction Number 90! Kurohitsugi!" he called out the strongest Kido that he knew. A giant black box had formed around Keiji's body.

Keiji looked around, seeing that he was now in pure darkness. Suddenly, large black spears had pierced through the sides, bottom, and ceiling of the box, all of them piercing Keiji completely. Then, more and more 'spears' formed, stabbing through the box to pierce Keiji. This was like a magician's trick, as well as how certain torture devices worked when they were in the peak of usage during the Spanish Inquisition.

Negai sighed, and coughed out blood. Of course, he would be coughing blood, he released the full potential of Path of Destruction Number 90, meaning that it should at least hold Keiji at bay; meanwhile he could try to figure out the current situation.

His Vice-Captain, Hinamori was there as well, amazed by how strong her Captain was.

He sighed, finished with coughing out blood. "Ichigo, report the current status to me." he said.

"Well, everyone is dead, including Arrancar, Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. Meaning, we are completely screwed because the bastard somehow becomes more and more powerful by the every foe he kills…" Ichigo answered out of free will.

"Hmm, I've noticed that as well… Seems like I may need more than just simple Kido to defeat him…" he looked at the black box that took more and more pierces from dozens of black Spirit Energy 'spears'. He thought, "If things get too rough… I may have to release **that**…" The black box completely burst, revealing Keiji who looked more like Swiss cheese, rather than an Arrancar. The piercing spots had all began to heal by Spirit Particles gathering onto his body, healing it completely.

"I hope you didn't think that pathetic trick would work on me…," he said in a serious tone, looking fully angered.

"I know that, and I'm ready to fight if you are…," he answered, taking fight stance, his Akumu Hoshi still in hand. This was going to be one hell of a battle; this much anyone would have to admit…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Author's Note: WOOT! THIS IS GETTING CLOSE TO ITS END! Anyway, I have to give out an announcement. It is **g****uaranteed** that I will do something about a certain thing. Now then, my ideas are all straightforward, I planned out how this story will end, and blah-freaking-blah. Now then, I just need to finish this, and I can start a new fic that I've been on production of. It is yet another D Gray-Man fic (Whoopee!)... Anyway, thank you my fellow authors for reading and not getting annoyed by how fast I update. Good luck with your writings, and -CoughReviewPleaseCough.- BYE BYE!!!! Oh, and by the by, I hate the way I did this chapter today, I think it sucked since I was in quite a rush. Please review and tell me if it sucked or not, and if so, then mention what needs editting, that way I can edit it to strengthen whatever seemed a bit weak. Anyways, before I start rambling on, and on, good bye!!!!


	23. Dragón de Animalistic

Negai's Spiritual Pressure begun to turn denser than usual, and suddenly disappeared, leaving a silhouette of himself as he used Flash Step to disappear.

Keiji looked around carefully, that way to keep from taking another hit by another Kurohitsugi. He thought, "That last Kido was able to damage me somewhat, if he manages to pull off anymore of those, and they all land direct hits, it may be the end for me." He sensed the presence of Negai's dense Spiritual Pressure, and whirled around immediately like a tornado. His sword clashed against Negai's, Negai attacking in an upwards direction, meanwhile Keiji blocking in a downwards direction. Their swords were grinding into each other, causing not only metallic scratching noises as well as thousands of sparks to fly; it also caused waves of Spiritual Pressure to form vibrations in the air due to the two mighty warriors' swords clashing.

"Ichigo! Get Hinamori out of here! I do not wish for her to get caught in the cross-fire!" he commanded, disappearing yet again, meanwhile leaving a slight silhouette.

Ichigo nodded his head, knowing that it would disrespect his pride if he were to jump in out of nowhere to assist instead of saving the person he did not want to see dead. He Flash Stepped, grabbing Hinamori quickly. He ran as fast he possibly could towards the opened Senkaimon gate that Negai and Hinamori forgot to close up.

"NO! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!" Hinamori screamed, not wanting to leave her Captain's side, for the last time she did, he just nearly killed her and disappeared off, leaving her with only memories of him. She bit his hand, still pathetically attempting to release herself from Ichigo's strong grip.

"NO! He does not want you dead, so we cannot afford to let that one wish of his go without being done." Ichigo responded in his usual scolding voice that somehow touched people's hearts.

Hinamori remained silent and looked away, her brown eyes showing sadness and pain, for she was now leaving her Captain with a psychopath that would leap at the chance to tear his existence to shreds.

Keiji's sword swing that he used to block Negai's attack went all the way down in the direction he intended to go if Negai had let up previously.

"Path of Destruction Number 58: Whirling Tempest!" a voice called out a Kido from right above him.

Quickly, he looked up to locate the Kido caster, but could not get a clear view because a widened, tornado-like blast suddenly burst out from above him. The attack appeared to be targeting Keiji He sweat dropped, thinking, "Shit, I got caught by another fucking Kido…" Suddenly, the tornado-like blast engulfed Keiji completely. Inside of the widened vortex, scythe-like cuts appeared on his body. "AGH! DAMNIT!" he yelled in pain.

"Path of Destruction Number 54: Haien!" a blast of purple flames suddenly entered the tornado, hitting Keiji right on the mark. The Haien hit Keiji's shoulder directly, and t hen suddenly began to spread out slowly, spreading and spreading as if it would not stop until Keiji's body turned to ashes from the high levels of incineration.

"GAH!" Keiji grunted in pain, feeling the scythe-like slices attacking his body, and not only that, he also had to deal with his body being slowly swallowed by purple, incinerating flames.

"It is not over just yet!" Negai's voice had echoed out of nowhere. However, this time, his voice was now in a screech-like tone.

Keiji growled, thinking, "The bastard went Bankai without me watching that interesting beginning he does, but either fucking way, I am going to kill him! THEN I WILL KILL ALL OF THE PEOPLE HE HOLDS DEAR! JUST LIKE WHAT I DID PREVIOUSLY TO THOSE OTHER SHINIGAMIS!" Suddenly, the hurricane Kido expanded, and exploded due to a wave of pure Spiritual Pressure emerging from where Keiji was. He smirked, the purple flames still spreading out until it incinerated the target. "I WILL KEEP LIVING BITCH!" he yelled, using Sonido to disappear, leaving a silhouette of himself, and reappearing several feet forward several times. Each time he disappeared, he kept leaving silhouettes of himself behind, each of them disappearing by the next two seconds.

Negai observed with interest, now in Bankai: Kuroi Fennikusu form. "You still have not learned. I told you that all of the not-so concentrated Spiritual Pressure is too much for your body to even take, so your body will destroy itself since all that Spiritual Pressure is slowing you down." he sighed, now losing his particular interest in the Espada Numero Cero. He pointed his talons/hands at Keiji's general direction. "Screech… Kuroi Fennikusu: Kuroi Shuensha! (Note: He just learned this attack previously, so no looking at this story with a "WTF JUST HAPPENED HERE?" face. Oh, and another note: Kuroi Shuensha is Japanese for "Dark Star")

Keiji looked at Negai, seeing something form in his hands… What was slowly molding in his hands were pure, black Spirit Particles. What seemed strange was that they were **black**, not the usual blue. "What the hell is this guy planning?" he asked himself, deep in thought of the current situation. Suddenly, the charge of pure black Spirit Particles molded itself into the shape of an 8-pointed star. "That bastard is gonna fire that thing at me!" he thought, realizing that the attack was going to fly at him.

Looks like Keiji was dead wrong, because Negai had flung the black Spirit Particle-charged star into the sky as hard as he possibly could. The black star kept flying; meanwhile Negai disappeared, leaving another silhouette. He appeared behind Keiji, clawing at him several times from behind, leaving very small cuts on his burnt body.

Keiji laughed maniacally "You think that I will get cut by that pathetic Bankai of yours?" His voice began to echo like that of Hollow Ichigo (Or Ogichi's) voice. His lips formed his maniacal smirk, revealing that he was enjoying this battle. He licking his lips in satisfaction, as if this fight were his meal, and he was enjoying every single bite (Sword swing), also proved that. "DIE!" he yelled, pointing both his hands' forefingers at Negai, targeting him using Negai's Spiritual Pressure to be a focal point, that way his Negro y Blanco Cero wouldn't miss (Note: "Negro y Blanco" is Spanish for "Black and White", just so no one thinks I am sounding racist…)

"What the hell is he doing?" Negai thought, meanwhile still slicing Keiji's back with his Kuroi Fennikusu's talons. He shook his head to shake off the thought, now that he remembered a certain thing he had sent to the sky. He flapped his wings and flew high into the sky, past the clouds as if nearing the stars' unending resting place. "REIN! TSUIRAKUNAGAREBOSHI! (Japanese for: Rain, Falling Meteors)" he screeched, pointing his index talon/finger at Keiji, using his Spiritual Pressure as a target for the attack, that way it would just **only **target him until it finally landed a hit on him, or on something else (Which was definitely a risk.). The attack was composed of, as a start, using the 8-pointed black star that Negai flung earlier. Depending on how long he allowed it to stay in the sky, increases the amount of strength, density, and ferocity of the raining meteors that were composed of his own Spiritual Energy.

Keiji looked up at the sky, seeing the multiple meteors that seemed to be targeting him. He yawned, unimpressed by the attack, still charging a black Cero on his left hands' forefingers, meanwhile his right hand was charging a white Cero on the hand's forefingers. "Now then… DEATH TO YOU!" he yelled with his maniacally echoing voice, releasing a blast of black and white Cero that originated from each hand's forefingers.

Together, both the black meteors and the black and white Cero clashed, attempting to push each other back to the person who released the attacks, that way to triple the amount of power that would hit the enemy. Sadly, the attacks were too equal to cause the other to be pushed back, so in result, a large explosion, much like a nuclear bomb's, occurred, engulfing the entire battlefield that was Hueco Mundo.

Keiji growled. He never enjoyed being equals with someone, which is why he kept killing everything he could, that way he could power up with each kill, and defeat Negai. Oh, how he hated that bastard so much, and yet he never truly had a reason as to why he hated him. He just hated him, nothing less, but always hating him more and more bitterly by the everyday.

Negai still looked ready to fight, not even scratched, nor his armor cracking/breaking. It looked like he never took a hit not once during the fight. The form of the phoenix looked so magnificent in anyone else's point of view, but for Keiji, it was a symbol. It was a symbol of whom he truly hated. Slowly, he descended onto the ground, meanwhile his wings retracting back into his shoulder blades from whence they originated. His talons transformed into claws, meanwhile his legs turned into the hind legs of a wolf. The headgear changed from what appeared to be a phoenix, to what appeared to be a wolf. Claws burst out from where his knuckles would be located (JUST LIKE WOLVERINE! -Laugh.-), and his eyes turned into a savage look, as if something were now taking control. Finally, a tail grew, which looked like it could be used a whip, and it had a spike on the end, like a scorpion's tail stinger. Still, something seemed out of place. He was taking the stance of an actual wolf, but his humanly pitch black isis, turned into red with a straight line running down the middle, symbolizing complete savagery within. He looked like a real animal now. Was the Hollow taking control over him? No… This time, it was not the Hollow that was in control…

"Hmm, you bastard… You look like a fucking animal right now. You know that? In addition, guess what I do to animals?" he asked, his tongue running across the length of his sword's blade, symbolizing bloodlust.

Negai did not respond, nor speak, he just growled like a real wolf.

"I skewer them, cook them, and eat them!" he laughed maniacally.

Suddenly, within a millisecond, Negai disappeared, leaving a small silhouette this time.

Keiji's eyes widened as if he were seeing a horrific nightmare become a reality, for Negai somehow reappeared in front of him within the blink of an eye.

"EAT THIS!" an animalistic voice came out from him in a growling tone, slicing his claws upwards.

The attack was too fast for Keiji's mind to comprehend, so four large slice wounds formed on his chest, blood flying out of it. "You fucking bastard… You made me bleed again… I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled, slicing down, nearly beheading him, but with his luck, Negai disappeared again, reappearing behind Keiji. He immediately whirled around; swinging his sword, that way to block whatever was coming at him.

With his agile, wolf-like movements, he jumped; landed with his feet on Keiji's shoulders, and then jumped off his shoulders, jumping high into the sky, meanwhile sending Keiji flying down to the sand of Hueco Mundo (That place looks more like a desert, but hey, whatever.) He stopped his high jump and looked back to where Keiji should have landed, wanting to see the result of his humiliating wound.

The smoke cleared, revealing Keiji who was completely pissed off. Never in his life had he ever sustained a wound that was so humiliating. Seriously, who would not feel humiliated by being wounded just by someone jumping off his or her shoulders?

His eyes' isis began to undergo small changes. Slowly, the isis began changing to its original, pitch-black form instead of the red, animalistic one. "That is just a sample of what I can do." he said aloud, that way Keiji could hear him. Gently, he licked the lengths of his claws, licking some blood off. Suddenly, multiple blasts of black and white Cero launched into his direction, all of them coming from different trajectories. As soon as the attacks neared his airspace, they somehow bounced/deflected off his airspace, like how a mirror reflects/bounces a beam of light backwards.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" he yelled, demanding to know what just happened.

He sighed. "My Kuroi Ookami's ability is not just speed, it also provides with extra protection, meanwhile also providing some form of good attacks. I should explain a bit more in depth for you. The phoenix is my attack form; meanwhile the wolf is my defense form. My Shuukei however, melts the border between them, crossing them together into a balanced form. It has the highest peak of defense power possible for my Zanpaku-to, as well as offensive force too. Not only that, it allows high speeds, while still fighting to maximum strength. One other problem comes with it though… If I remain in Shuukei form for more than 10 minutes, I might as well just commit suicide, because that is what happens," he explained in a logical tone, his voice now returning to a human-like tone, with the growling still attached of course.

"… YOU MOTHER FUCKER! SPEAK ENGLISH!" Keiji yelled.

Negai sweat dropped and thought, "Why the hell am I fighting this idiot again? Oh yeah, because this dumb ass wants apparent 'revenge' on me…"

Keiji immediately flew in his direction, swinging his sword at him several times, just to test a theory he had come up with in his mind (How surprising!). He thought that if indirect attacks did not even **pierce** the barrier that seemed to be around his airspace, then maybe a direct attack would get past it. Sadly, his theory was proven wrong, for the direct attack had all bounced off the barrier.

Negai sighed, now noting that 45 seconds had passed, meaning his barrier was down by now, but the idiot just kept standing there, and theorizing as if the barrier were still up. He smacked his forehead, his armor beginning to turn pure, snow white. The helmet and hind legs remained the same shape, but the claws of the hind legs transformed into razor sharp talons, meanwhile the wings of the Kuroi Fennikusu had burst out from his back, in the same color as the armor, pure white. His teeth turned into razor sharp fangs, meanwhile on the nose for the wolf-like helmet, a sharp beak had formed, just as sharp as a metallic spike. The claws of the Kuroi Ookami armor had then grown a bit longer, and turned the color black. The talons on his hind legs turned black. Finally, the tip of his tail had grown a large spike, and his eyes' sclera turned black, meanwhile the isis of both his eyes turned gray. "Shuukei… Hoshiyajuu…" he said in a soft tone, his voice sounding like a soft screech/roar. "Oh, and I never mentioned what I had picked up from a group called the Vizards. I picked up one of their little symptoms and tamed it. I can now do the one thing that Ichigo did to you… Hollowfication." he said, a smirk forming over his lips.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER! WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU GO AND DO THAT? THAT IS A CHEAP TRICK!" he yelled, pointing at him.

He sweat dropped, and thought, "If that is a cheap trick, then where the hell has he been when he tried to use Hinamori as a human shield, **and** a bargaining chip that way to get the chance to kill me…"

"I hate you… you know that, right?" he asked, his voice still echoing even when the original tone sounded soft.

"I know, but why do you hate me?" he asked, his voice still using its screech/roaring sound.

"BECAUSE YOU RUINED MY FUN! I WANTED TO KILL, KILL, AND KILL! HOWEVER, YOU HAD TO FUCKING SHOW UP AND RUIN IT! YOU KNOW WHAT? I AM GOING TO MOTHER FUCKING KILL YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" he yelled, pointing his sword towards his heart. He ripped off his shirt, revealing the location of his Hollow hole, which seemed to be peculiarly placed upon where his heart would be. "Now then… Fly and destroy everything in your path, destroy and recreate the world… Dragón de Animalistic (In Spanish, it means "Animalistic Dragon".)!" he yelled out like a psychopath, his sword beginning to glow black and white. He stabbed his Zanpaku-to right through his Hollow hole, and his whole body began to glow white, his Spiritual Pressure beginning to rise to a tremendous height. It was probably great enough to match that of the Soul Society King's!

"What the…? He had a Resurrecion. Damnit! So all this time, I have only been fighting on par with him because my Shuukei seems to be equal enough against him when he isn't using this form…" he growled in his mind, now realizing that he may actually lose this battle, as well as everything if he didn't stop this monster right here, right now.

The smoke cleared, revealing a dragon whose scales glowed a pure black and white. The dragon appeared to be long, thick and mighty. Each hand/foot (two per) contained five claws, each of them were white; meanwhile the limbs that were holding them were pure black scales. The body itself was composed of white scales, and black spikes that ran down its back. The eyes of the dragon had black sclera, and white isis. Running down the middle of the white isis was a black line, which were his pupils. This gave him a threatening look. The teeth on the dragon were ferociously razor sharp, and if that were not the problem, there was a second row of teeth that seemed far more razor sharp than the ones in front of it. Wings burst out of the dragon's shoulder blades. The wingspan of the dragons wings were a wingspan of 10, meaning that one flap of its wing might bring down at least a quarter of a whole city. The Spiritual Pressure around the dragon seemed so ominous and so dense as well. If anyone else were in Negai's place right now, he or she would have turned into a human pancake by the first five seconds, but Negai managed to be able to withstand it.

He coughed blood, showing that his sickness was now in control. He thought "Damnit, right when I am busy dealing with this crazy bastard…" He coughed up more blood, this time a bit more uncontrollably. This was due to him being in Shuukei, it completely causes the sickness to be ferocious. That side effect was not even that half of the true reason as to why his sickness seemed out of control right now. It was also because of Keiji's new, dense Spiritual Pressure that seemed high enough to be the combined Spiritual Pressures of Fuzen, and the 13 Court Guard Squads. "Damn… I never thought he would be so unimaginably powerful… Looks like I will have to be careful… I have never seen an Arrancar undergo such a horrifically nightmare-ish transformation…," he thought, coughing more blood. When his heart began to beat yet again, his coughing had taken a pause… for now…

"You ready to die?" the Espada's maniacal tone was there, but the roar of a dragon also backed it up.

"I will not die… You will be the one to… die…" he responded, his screeching/roaring sounding a slight bit weaker. This battle was taking its toll on him; he may actually die in this fight, and lose everything he has ever held dearly close to him…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Author's Note: CLIFFHANGERS!!!! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!


	24. Akumu Hoshi, The Third Release: Saigokai

"_Voy a matar él, él y la gente preciosa a él, tan prepárese. Espero que él 'es listo a morir un solo muerte, ya que lo mataré. Su alma mí me pertenecerá y tomaré el placer con ello, disfrutando de la energía esto me proporcionará, entonces él mejor estar listo, ya que lo mataré. Él sufrirá esto solo muerte, tan muchísimo le prometo, lo haré sufrir. Lo rasgaré de aquellos que sienten el cariño para él, la rebanada para la rebanada hasta que nada sea dejado, entonces él mejor estar listo…_" Keiji thought, his mind repeating that song repeatedly. His hatred for Negai strangely began to rise, like the hatred of an animal who took too many defeats from an enemy animal.

Negai shook off his thoughts of doubt and took fight stance, ready for another round against this dragon that represented how much hatred Keiji had for Negai.

Keiji jumped at Negai, his claw ready to slam in a downwards movement. The movements seemed slow, but this was to be expected because this had recently awoken, so it would take some time for it to be able to move quickly.

Negai Flash Stepped, appearing high in the sky, flapping his wings violently, causing large bursts of wind to push Keiji back.

"YOU THINK THIS IS GOING TO STOP ME?" Keiji asked, firing a blast of red Spirit Energy at Negai. This blast was not a concentrated one like Cero, but had the same potency of it.

Realizing that, Negai Flash Stepped out of the way to evade the attack, meanwhile pointing his forefingers/talons at Keiji. "Path of Destruction Number 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" he called out his Kido, sending a massive blast of white Kido energy in the form of a laser into Keiji's direction.

Keiji lifted up one of his heavy claws and finger flicked it away, sending it flying into a random direction.

"Damn, he seems stronger in this form…" Negai thought, pointing his whole hand at Keiji, meanwhile black sparks of Kido energy were escaping his hand. "Path of Destruction Number 90: Kurohitsugi!" he called out his next Kido, a black box suddenly forming around Keiji's new body.

Keiji looked around, saying in a bored tone "You really need to come up with something fucking original…" and the box suddenly burst like a balloon.

"Damnit, now he is resistant to Kido, and that used to be what worked on him the best. He studied the dragon's features carefully, noticing that it looked like one of the creatures in his nightmares. "W-What the hell…? His form… his posture… his voice… it sounds exactly like… that nightmare I had one time…" he thought, remembering one of the sketches he had drawn. One of the many sketches was that dragon, with him standing in front of it. Another sketch involved a giant winged wolf, fighting the dragon, and the last one involved him, dying next to the slain dragon…

Keiji took fight stance. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled, dragon roars backing up his voice and the whole body disappeared immediately, leaving a silhouette from where he originally stood. The dragon appeared behind Negai and grabbed him, holding him tightly. "I am going to kill you, you fucker… You caused me enough trouble and damage… I will kill you and the ones you call your friends and comrades!" he laughed loudly. This laughter was no normal laughter… It was the laughter of a demon…

"You will not lay a hand on them…" he replied, his wings forcing their way open to retract Keiji's grip on him. He quickly flew out of the way of the dragon's hand.

The dragon opened its wide and gaping mouth, a large multitude of black and white Spirit Particles gathering in its mouth in a whirling vortex-like matter. All of it concentrated itself into a sphere of Spirit Energy, charging into its highest density.

"Damn, he is going to use Cero… I probably knew this was coming but… looks like this one I will not be able to stop…" Negai thought, coughing blood again.

Suddenly, the black and white Cero was launched into Negai's direction.

He closed his eyes, ready to accept the fate of death that was flying in his direction. After several seconds, he thought, "What is taking so long? The blast should have killed me by now, but what is taking so long?" He opened one eye to see that the blast of Cero was being split into two directions that went **around** his airspace. "How the…?" he thought in his mind, trying to process what was the current situation.

"You bastard…" Keiji roared, now angered because his attack was not destroying Negai. "Explain yourself right now!" he demanded.

"I do not know what is going on here…" Negai responded with a soft tone behind his voice, meaning that he was still confused.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU NOT KNOW YOUR OWN ATTACKS?" Keiji yelled.

"SHUT UP! IT IS CALLED "I DO NOT KNOW!" YOU DUMB ASS!" Negai yelled back, observing as slowly, some of the Cero's Spirit Particles were breaking through. "SHIT!" he thought, using Flash Step to disappear. He reappeared high in the sky, confused upon what happened.

"You idiot… you forget that this form is a fusion of Ookami and Fennikusu… meaning you can access both of their abilities meanwhile maintaining this form. In addition, you have another uniquely peculiar technique in this form. I commend that you use it, Negai," a voice echoed through his mind. The voice inside of his mind was not a Hollow… It sounded more like an animal… almost like the one that once visited his dreams…

"… Fine. I guess there is no other choice at this point but to listen and do whatever it just told me…," he thought to himself. A bright white flashed, nearly blinding the roaring angrily Keiji Meiun. The light slowly faded away, revealing his armor turning jet black. The wings of the Kuroi Fennikusu retracted back into his shoulder blades; meanwhile the claws of the Kuroi Ookami grew longer, and more sword-like.

The claw colors turned pure white (Like Ogichi's Tensa Zangetsu). His eyes' isis yet again turned red with a pitch-black line running down the middle of it, revealing savagery. The helmet changed to a pitch black, wolf-like shape, meanwhile the eyes of the wolf changed to white. His talons turned more sickle-like, as well as the talons on his feet. He now had a left and right fang, looking more like the mythical creature that was the 'wolf of death'. A black aura shrouded itself around him, making it impossible to differ from where his body was within that aura, but what was visible were the glowing white eyes of the helmet, the glimmering white claws and talons, and the glittering blood-red, savage eyes of Negai's.

"Hm, interesting, looks like you still had more tricks up your sleeve." Keiji laughed, disappearing again. He reappeared behind Negai, slashing his claws upward.

Negai's tail sprung into action by extending like a tentacle, grabbing Keiji's arm to prevent harm from coming to the body. "EAT THIS!" he roared mightily, and suddenly, black flames began to cover Keiji's body.

"WHAT THE?" he thought in his head as the flames began to engulf his body. Sadly, this was not the reality of the situation; he was only inside of an illusion created by Negai's Hoshiyajuu. This peculiar little ability is called "Kyohaku no Genkaku." (In Japanese, meaning, "Star of Illusion"). The ability originated from a star that was etched into Keiji's fang. How was that possible? It was possible due to Negai using the Kurohitsugi as a distraction that way to imprint it upon the spot that Keiji would not expect for him to attack.

Negai sighed in relief in the real world, feeling lucky that he was not truly fighting Keiji right now. "Okay then… I am pretty sure he will not be snapping out of that illusion for a while… but if he does, then I might actually lose…" he thought to himself, meanwhile charging a dark-red orb of highly concentrated Spiritual Energy/Pressure in the palm of his hand. "Hoshi-Furea…" he said softly, the orb now glowing violently. Small waves of Spiritual Pressure leaked from it, sending harsh vibrations through the air.

Keiji felt the flames completely burning him, but he remained alive within the hungry-for-blood flames. "I will not give up… I refuse to lose… I WILL NOT FUCKING LOSE UNTIL THAT BASTARD IS DEAD!" he roared loudly, sending extremely violent vibrations through the air. The illusionary world suddenly tore in half, revealing to him that this was not reality. "… You little fucker… YOU SET UP AN ILLUSION ON ME. I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" he roared loudly, disappearing.

"Shit!" Negai's eyes widened, looking around for Keiji, feeling his Spiritual Pressure drawing closer, and closer to him.

Suddenly, Keiji appeared behind Negai, grabbing him for a second time, but this time, he flung him high into the sky. "NEGRO Y BLANCO CERO!" he called out his special attack, blasting out two Cero; one black, one white.

Negai's eyes widened as the attacks both hit him on his back, pushing him forward at a high speed, meanwhile the attacks where engulfing his whole body. It was too late… too late for him to dodge it; anyone else could highly doubt that he was going to win. This was probably the end of Negai Nagareboshi… "These memories again… why are they coming back to me for a second time… wait… Fuzen… Itonami… I finally… realize what he meant…," he thought in his mind, multiple flashbacks of his past occurring.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several years before the Hollow had attacked his friends…

A small child with the same details as Fuzen had played around with Negai, playing 'tag', or several board games. Of course, Fuzen kept winning in the board games; meanwhile Negai was always the victor in tag. "Hahaha, looks like you win again." Fuzen panted with a small laughter. He did not appear to be tired, nor did he appear to be sweating, but his eyes revealed that he was hiding something that pained him from the inside.

"What should we play next? Chess?" Negai asked, not noticing the eyes that were in pain, but it did not exactly surface into plain eyesight.

"Hm, okay, but you that I will just win." he chuckled, his lips forging a false smile.

"Haha, we will see about that!" Negai chuckled as well, opening up a chess box that was nearby them. The pieces were all set up, and after several minutes later…

"Checkmate." Fuzen sighed, noting that it was now the fiftieth time he had won.

"Darn it, looks like you win yet again." he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. These two had known each other for four years. Fuzen was the oldest though, he was around 13 years old, but played with the 6 year old Negai as if he were his little brother.

Fuzen looked behind him, seeing a tall figure in a light blue Shinigami's uniform. He saw that there was a crescent moon hovering over a lake on the figure's uniform. "What do you want?" he asked, keeping an eye on the stranger that way to keep Negai safe from harm. He was like an older brother for Negai, the older brother he never had…

"Your time is up; you will now be coming with us. We need you for a certain reason involving them." the stranger spoke, grabbing Fuzen by his collar.

"Who the hell ordered you to do this?" he asked in rebellion, struggling to escape the stranger's grip.

"The King himself…" he answered in a cold tone, picking Fuzen up.

"Where are you going with big brother Fuzen?" Negai asked looking up at the stranger whose grip on Fuzen seemed to have not loosened.

"I am sorry, but perhaps I might have said too much, so I cannot tell you where he will be going." the stranger spoke softly with a smile, that way to make Negai feel more at peace with the person.

"No, you just now grabbed him… and you picked him up, saying something about 'your time is up'… I want to know where he is going…" Negai said in argument, Spirit Energy forming around his body.

The stranger sighed, "I hoped it would not come to this…" The stranger disappeared somehow, and in the blink of an eye, he reappeared behind Negai, harshly touching on of his pressure points.

"What… are… you… do…" before he could even finish his sentence, he had fell face forward to the ground, losing his consciousness temporarily.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU BASTARD?" Fuzen yelled, now struggling with much more force.

The stranger sighed again and pushed the same pressure point on Fuzen, knocking him out. "I am truly sorry, but it has to be done…" he sighed, saying in silent sorrow. He walked back to the portal from whence he came, disappearing for good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"… Big brother Fuzen…?" Negai softly said as his eyes were slowly beginning to open. It was a silent night, and only the wind could be heard. He looked around "Fuzen…?" he kept calling out the name of the person he considered his older brother. His tears were beginning to fall, for this was like a nightmare for him. He had lost his own closest friend at such a young age… Little did he know that they were fated to meet again, but the passage of time would just make the memories fly away with the wind anyway… The wind blew gently, meanwhile his tears continued to flow like an endless river of depression, just like how the world truly is…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I guess… we never truly had a proper greeting/meeting… I hate myself for that now… I really wish I could just turn back the pendulum, and talk to you one more time… at least… even if it was just another word…" Negai thought to himself with a smile forming over his face. "I lived a good life… I had good friends… I learned… I loved… and I now die…" he thought, the smile still over his face as he saw more images of his life flashing before his eyes. Suddenly, something roared within his mind in a booming voice, much like another creature from his nightmares.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT DIE! IF YOU DIE, THEN I WILL CEASE TO EXIST, AND THAT I CANNOT ALLOW!" the creature's voice roared in his mind. The creature's voice was so booming it felt like it could break his mind in half, and cause his ears to bleed.

"Yes, Akumu Hoshi over here is correct…" his inner Hollow spoke. A large flash of light occurred in Negai's mind, sending him back to his inner world…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Negai awoke to find himself in his inner world yet again. Something was different though… It was raining, but that was not the only difference… He noted that everything was destroyed, the blue sky that he once looked up upon was now red, and multiple dead bodies were everywhere. If that was not what scared him, then what he noticed seemed to have been what his biggest nightmare should have been. All the people he cared for were dead; their blood formed a sea of blood. "W-What… is this…?" he asked, his question echoing as if he were in an empty cave.

"This is your inner world, dumb ass," an echoing voice said from right ahead of him. Out of the shadows, came out his inner Hollow. "You really are a dumb ass… You have enraged your own Zanpaku-to, and you are now embracing death as if you deserve it now." it sighed, looking at him with a tame, but still pissed off look.

A large creature walked out from right behind the inner Hollow. This creature seemed to have towered over **everything**. It was probably as tall as Keiji's Dragón de Animalistic. The features of the creature were similar to that of Hoshiyajuu's, but the creature had no human-like looks on it. It was just a full beast. Where Negai's head would be located, was the head of a wolf, but also with a sharp, spike-like beak. Its hind legs had several black, sickle-shaped talons. Large, black wings that seemed to have the wingspan of 9. The tail was several times longer than Negai's Hoshiyajuu tail. The mighty creature roared loudly, causing several violent vibrations in the air. "So, you are the pathetic weakling who has my power, huh?" it asked, talking with a beast-like voice, not a trace of human-like tone in it.

"I am not a weakling! Who are you anyway?" he questioned, looking at the gigantic beast.

"I am Akumu Hoshi, the one whose powers you have been borrowing, but you never used my full power, how come?" it responded.

"Using your… full… power…? But… I have your full power already! I mastered Bankai and Shuukei!" he said in rebellion.

"No you fool. You have only scratched the tip of the iceberg… I can take you to the last bit of the iceberg though, if you will allow me to tell you what I am talking about…," it answered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"Dumb ass, he means that there is a third release. All Zanpaku-to have one. Its just the Soul Society is too weak to even know about it." the inner Hollow answered for the beast.

"Yes, this 'third release' is the true final stage in Zanpaku-to release. It is known as the Saigokai…" Akumu Hoshi explained, its voice still sounding like a pissed off beast.

"A third… release…?" he asked, looking at the both of them like a child looking at their relatives for the first time.

"Yes and now… will you accept my powers, that way to ascend to that final stage? You wish to see your friend, Fuzen one last time, correct. Then accept my final power, and defeat that Arrancar…," it said, placing one of its frontal claws in front of Negai.

Negai looked at the claw, his resolve for living now revived. He tapped the paw of the creature, and the inner Hollow walked over to the both of them and tapped on the paw as well.

"I will be lending you my true power because just this big dog's power won't fully help," it said. A large bright black and white light had absorbed the three of them, meanwhile the inner world beginning to revert to how it once stood previously…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile in reality…

A large burst of black and white occurred within the Negro y Blanco Cero, destroying it. "What the fuck just happened?" Keiji asked, looking at the site of destruction. What he saw happening to Negai was what surprised him the most though.

Negai was beginning to transform into the beast that was within his Zanpaku-to. "Saigokai… AKUMU HOSHI!" he yelled/roared mightily, a huge explosion occurring.

"Damnit, that bastard is still alive…" Keiji thought, growling.

The smoke cleared, revealing the Zanpaku-to's spirit, but this time, it was all white. The claws, talons, and fangs were black; meanwhile the eyes were now just fully red with a pitch-black line running down the middle. On his back, where his shoulder blades would be located were giant wings that seemed to have the wingspan of 12. The tail had grown much longer, but this was different.

At the tip of the tail was a snake's head. Where the beak would be located on the wolf-like face, there was no beak at all. The talons on the creature's hind legs were much longer by at least another 3 feet, and were shaped with sickle-like features. The claws on its front row of paws were long, and seemed to have multiple ceraded edges running across the length (Like Kenpachi's sword). "Ready to die…?" it asked with a beastly voice that contained Negai's voice backing it up. A new creature has been given birth! Animal vs. Beast. Who would win?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach_**

**_Author's Note: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!! BWAHAHAHA! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! GOOD NIGHT AND GOOD LUCK WIHT YOUR FAN FICS MY FELLOW AUTHORS!!! BYE BYE!!!!_**


	25. Death

Negai roared mightily, loud enough to destroy a person's mind and possibly cause their ears to bleed. He was not roaring in pride, nor as a battle cry, not even as an animal instinct. He roared because he was now in pain. Inside the nightmare-ish body, was the real Negai coughing out blood from the inside. The reason he kept up his fight stance is that he cannot give up, not here. "I will protect those I hold close to me… I will return to them… I will make amends for what I have not done for Fuzen…" Negai thought. He took his battle stance and flapped his mighty wings, flying high into the sky.

Keiji laughed maniacally and flapped his wings mightily as well, taking to the sky with him. "I hope you were lying about me dying, because it is not I who will die, it shall be you, and I **will** make sure that you die here in a lonely death." he laughed maniacally, dragon roars backing up his voice and laughter yet again.

Negai disappeared within the blink of an eye suddenly.

"What the hell?" he looked around, trying to locate the bastard's Spiritual Pressure, but it was nowhere to be found. It seemed like he had hidden his Spiritual Pressure, that way he could not be sensed. Keiji closed his eyes, focusing his Spiritual Pressure into his claws, fangs, and the spikes on his back.

Negai reappeared above him, releasing his full Spiritual Pressure. "HOSHI-FUREA!" he called out the attack, blasting a high charge of red and black Spirit Energy with a high density of Spiritual Pressure.

Keiji looked up, sensing the Spiritual Pressure concentration, which ruined his concentration either way. He flew backwards, escaping from the attack with a maniacal laughter. Suddenly, the Hoshi-Furea blast seemed to have curved, flying towards Keiji yet again. "WHAT THE FUCK?" he thought, opening his large, gaping mouth. "NEGRO Y BLANCO CERO!" he called/roared the name of his next attack, a high charge of black and white Spirit Energy launching out of his mouth towards the Hoshi-Furea blast.

"HOSHI-FUREA!" a voice roared out from behind him. He turned to see Negai blasting another Hoshi-Furea attack. This attack had actually hit its mark because he was a bit closer to him at the time. The attack landed on the dragon's chest, away from his Hollow hole. The other Hoshi-Furea pushed the Negro y Blanco Cero right back at Keiji where his shoulder blades were located, the Hoshi-Furea curved again, moving in circles as if it were not meant to attack the opponent.

"You bastard… So that was only a feint attack, huh?" Keiji growled as he coughed blood.

"…" he seemed to have not answered. He just disappeared yet again. "Kuroi Kyohaku!" he roared/called out his next attack, blasting a pitch-black star from his mouth towards the sky. He looked down and opened his mouth yet again, large amounts of white Spirit Particles gathering in his mouth, being concentrated into the shape of a star. "Shiroi Kyohaku!" he called out a second one, blasting a white version of the Kuroi Kyohaku towards the ground. It sunk deep into the ground.

"What the fuck did you do?" Keiji demanded to know what just went on.

"…" Negai raised one of his frontal paws at Keiji's chest where the Hoshi-Furea had hit him.

Keiji looked down to see he now had black stars imprinted on his white scales, meanwhile white stars imprinted on his black scales. "So fucking what? It does not do anything to me except make me look racist." Keiji sweat dropped. "Unless… SO THAT IS YOUR PLAN! YOU ARE TRYING TO MAKE ME A FUCKING RACIST! Well, congratu-fucking-lations, you did something right for once." Keiji laughed maniacally.

Negai shook his head, and opened his gaping mouth yet again. "HIRYUGEKIZOKUSHINTENRAIHO!" Negai called out a Kido.

"How the fuck are you going to launch Kido if you are now a beast?" Keiji asked with a sweat drop. Suddenly, several blasts of high density, white Kido Energy blasted out from his mouth, all aimed at Keiji.

His eyes opened suddenly and he took flight high into the sky to dodge the Kido that he hated so much. "HA! LOOKS LIKE YOU MISSED YOU BASTARD!" he roared.

Negai shook his head and thought "3... 2... 1..." Suddenly, roars of pain could be heard from Keiji, for the Kido blasts had redirected themselves and launched themselves at Keiji.

"You bastard… What the fuck was that…?" he asked, coughing blood again.

"…" he still would not answer. He pointed his paw in the direction of the encircling Hoshi-Furea that had never hit its mark.

"Oh, I get it now. You are using that as a reflector since it can curve around and reflect off the ground to hit the opponent from underneath." he seemed to have understood.

Negai chuckled in his mind "This retard thinks that is the only power it has…" He got serious and flew at Keiji, claws ready to stab him.

Keiji looked at him seriously and flew at him as well, his claws being filled with his Spirit Energy. Their claws made contact, clashing into each other. The claws grinded against one another, releasing multiple sparks.

Negai slashed upwards, aiming to hit him while he was distracted with just his other claw.

Keiji had done the same, but slashed downwards. Both their little sneak attacks failed because the claws crashed into each other, grinding against one another. More and more sparks were flying, and this seemed to be an even match. Both Keiji and Negai disappeared, leaving a silhouette of themselves. They reappeared, this time several meters away from each other.

Negai opened his mouth, making it look like he was charging high density Spiritual Pressure again.

"FUCK NO!" Keiji yelled, concentrating his Spiritual Pressure and Energy into his claws, fangs, and the spikes on his back. Suddenly, they all came off, launching themselves at Negai. The strangest part was that funeral music was playing in the background. However, there were no speakers, but this funeral music seemed to have been playing for Negai. "TAKE THIS! SHIKYO! (Japanese for DEATH!)" Keiji roared with a maniacal voice backing it up. The claws, fangs and spikes hit their mark on the surprised Negai.

Negai roared mightily in pain. This was not just piercing him; it seemed to have been burning him from the inside because it was filled with Keiji's Spiritual Pressure and Energy.

"NOW THAT YOU ARE PARALYZED IN PAIN…" Keiji yelled, a high amount of Spiritual Pressure and Energy gathering in his mouth. The Spiritual Pressure and Energy being gathered in his mouth were not only high in density; they were also in the color of black and white.

A Negro y Blanco Cero expected to come out, but boy was Negai dead wrong.

"Apocalipsis (Spanish for: Apocalypse)!" he roared maniacally, sending out a large blast of high density black and white Spiritual Pressure/Spiritual Energy.

Negai struggled, trying to escape but it seemed that the fangs, spikes, claws, and funeral music in the background were stopping him from making any movements at all. The high density black and white Spiritual Pressure/Spiritual Energy engulfed his entire body within one fell swoop. To Negai, it felt like he was not only getting burned, he was also taking several slice wounds that were healing themselves rapidly, but it was wasting his own life force as a price of the high speed healing. "Damnit!" he thought in mind, flapping his wings and using his mind to control his Hoshi-Furea that was behind Keiji. The blast flew to Keiji, who kept his Apocalipsis attack going. The Hoshi-Furea knocked into Keiji, causing him to lose focus of keeping the attack going. The moving Hoshi-Furea kept on attacking him, not exploding. It seemed more like it was a punch that kept hitting him over and over again. The Apocalipsis ceased, leaving a burnt up, sliced up Negai who was healing.

"WHAT THE FUCK? TELL THIS SHIT TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Keiji yelled, taking more and more 'punches' from the Hoshi-Furea.

Negai panted, looking down at the ground to see that the sand completely turned white, meanwhile the sky turned pitch-black. "Perfect…" he thought, chanting several incantations.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Keiji demanded to know, still taking more and more 'punches' from the Hoshi-Furea which was now just getting on his nerves. He looked down at the ground as soon as he felt multiple Spiritual Pressures coming from the ground. His eyes widened, for he had seen something that was probably one of his nightmares.

"... Everyone you have killed currently are now being brought back... I figured you out you bastard... You use the Spiritual Pressure from those you have killed and absorb them. I noticed it when I felt the Spiritual Pressures of all the Soul Society Captains... Now then..." Negai said softly.

"How the fuck do you suppose you can bring them back?! There is no fucking possible way that you could revive the dead!" Keiji laughed demonically as if he had heard a joke escaping from Negai.

"Its a big price... But I have to waste more than half the Spirit Energy I have to do this. Also, it takes a while to set it up. Remember when you let me blast the white star into the ground and the black star into the night sky? Those were not attacks. That is the set up for my ritual in giving back the life that you took away. Now then, prepare to lose a hell of a lot of Spiritual Pressure you bastard...," Negai answered. The ground glowed bright white while the sky began to glow a resonating black, covering the moon in the completely pitch-black glow.

Slowly, figures began to form in the white sand, all of them taking the shape of a skeleton. Around seventeen skeletal lumps formed in the sand. Next, the skeletons stood up slowly yet shakily as a red liquid then covered them. Next, muscles formed on all of them as well the human organs, veins and arteries. Next, skin formed on the surface of the bodies as well as clothes. Shinigami and Arrancar kimonos formed on the bodies. Finally, hair grew as the bodies all glowed a bright blue. They took on the details and forms of those who had passed away. All of the Shinigami and Arrancar that Keiji had killed were now revived, meanwhile the funeral music in the background had stopped.

Byakuya looked at his hands, his eyes wide with surprise. He thought "I am alive…?"

Renji was completely stupefied, for he thought that he was dead, but now he is seeing that he is alive.

Soi Fon was right where Keiji had grabbed her and left her, as well as Kenpachi and Komamura.

Ulquiorra looked up at the sky to see Keiji fighting with Negai. "Hmm, seems like that child has been fighting with Keiji… and managed to force him into his released form… The child seems to be using not only his released form, he is also using the same power as Kurosaki… Hollowfication, but this Hollowfication is at its full power…" he thought, studying both the fighters.

Grimmjow and Yammy looked at each other, completely surprised that they were alive again.

Keiji's Spiritual Pressure was beginning to decrease rapidly. "SHIT!" he thought.

"So that's how you can be defeated… I just have to bring back the ones you killed in order to lower your Spiritual Pressure. Your Spiritual Pressure dramatically decreased… Interesting. Looks like I have enough Spiritual Pressure to defeat you now!" Negai roared, the Spiritual Pressures of all the other Captains and Arrancar being gathered into his body.

It seemed that they were all hoping that Negai would win, wanting Keiji to be erased off every plane of existence.

The claws, fangs, and spikes were pushed off of his body using the Spiritual Pressure that was being gathered into his body. They all returned to Keiji's body afterwards.

Keiji growled, absorbing millions of Spirit Particles into his mouth, charging a high density charge of black and white Spiritual Energy and Pressure.

The same went for Negai, except his charge was black and red. He roared "This is for everyone you have killed!" The Hoshi-Furea that was flying in circles had taken to the sky, and flew down upon Keiji.

Keiji looked up and grabbed it with his claws, squeezing it until it just caused a small explosion. "DIE!" he yelled, blasting another Apocalipsis at Negai.

"I will not die, I will survive for those who gave their lives! I will survive for the ones I care about!" Negai released a more potent Hoshi-Furea, charged by the Spiritual Pressures that everyone handed him, as well as more than ninety-eight percent of his own Spiritual Pressure, towards Keiji. Both the Apocalipsis and the Hoshi-Furea clashed into each other, trying to push the other back to the person who released it. The attacks seemed pretty much even again. Negai thought "Damnit, if this keeps up, then everything that everyone has done will be in vain!"

Suddenly, a blue, green, red, and purple Cero were launched at Keiji. Keiji was hit by these attacks, causing him to lose concentration over his Apocalipsis. He looked down, trying to find the bastards who shot him with Cero. The ones who shot him were… Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Neliel, and Yammy.

"FAREWELL YOU BASTARD!" Grimmjow laughed maniacally.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KITTY CAT!" Keiji roared.

"You are just being trash, so just be silent and accept your death fate now." Ulquiorra said calmly, turning around.

Keiji forgot that there was a Hoshi-Furea heading in his direction which was now pushing back his Apocalipsis. "SHIT!" he thought, his eyes widening as the Hoshi-Furea engulfed his body completely. "NOOO! YOU CANNOT ERASE ME! I AM ESPADA NUMERO CERO! NOO!" he yelled, his voice beginning to slowly fade away.

Negai's beast form deconstructed itself slowly, returning to the Hoshiyajuu form. Then slowly, all of the Shuukei features slowly disappeared, leaving Negai to fall down from the sky due to exhaustion and low Spiritual Pressure.

Quickly, a figure had caught him quickly, standing on the air. The figure was… Ichigo Kurosaki!

All of the Shinigami applauded for Negai, for Negai had defeated the one Espada who seemed so unstoppable…Quickly, they looked at the four Arrancar, wondering what they should do about them.

Grimmjow just sat down, starting up another campfire.

Ulquiorra, Neliel, and Yammy sat in front of the campfire as well, huddled around it for warmth.

Byakuya sweat dropped, for he thought he was going to regret saying this… "You four… you can come to Soul Society if you have nowhere else to go… As long as you refrain from killing any of us." he said, trying to strike a peace deal with the Arrancar.

First, Ulquiorra looked at him, "Are you trying to joke with us?"

"No, I am not being sarcastic. I am talking seriously." he answered.

Grimmjow looked to Byakuya "WHY THE FUCK WOULD WE, **ARRANCAR** WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU **SHINIGAMI**? EH?" he asked in argument.

"Because you have nowhere else to go, Arrancar." Soi Fon answered coldly.

"… Touche…" Grimmjow grumbled.

"Fine." Ulquiorra said, closing his eyes.

"YAY! MORE TIME WITH ICHIGO!" she leaped high in the air and ended up tackling Ichigo while wrapping her arms around him.

Everyone in the area sweat dropped.

Ichigo fell to the ground, still carrying Negai but now Neliel was on top of him as well, squeezing him tightly with a hug.

Everyone in the vicinity laughed, almost like the threat of Keiji never truly happened at all…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Meanwhile in Soul Society…_**

Fuzen was walking around, looking for more candy to buy. Suddenly, a picture with a frame fell out of his uniform, hitting the ground. He sighed and picked it up, looking to see a large crack on the right side of the picture, though the contents could still be seen. On the left was Fuzen, meanwhile on the right was… Keiji. "Brother… Looks like you got yourself into some trouble… didn't you…" he thought, putting the picture back from where it came. Fuzen sighed, but then smiled yet again, running off to other places where he could continue buying his favorite delicacy; Candy!

The Shinigami and Arrancar appeared back in Soul Society. Everything was cleared up with the Arrancar, that way no one would attack them. Negai was left in the emergency sickbay in Squad Four base. The doctors had given in Negai's result… Apparently, he would not live for too long… He only had what was about several hours before he begins to decompose and disappear forever. Those news had struck Hinamori in shock, for now she was going to lose yet another Captain… She remained by his side every minute of the day while he was still asleep…

His eyes opened and looked around, his eyes adjusting to the current situation. His body felt weak, so he could not move too well, but at least he could still move. He thought "I cannot die here… not just yet…." he struggled to stand up from his bed, trying to walk towards the door. Suddenly, the door busted open, revealing Hinamori and Fuzen standing next to each other. "Fuzen…" Negai said weakly, looking at the person he once considered his older brother.

"Negai. You idiot, you got yourself nearly killed yet again…" he said, looking at him.

"You two know each other?" Hinamori asked.

"Why yes, we are childhood friends. Back when we were in the Rukongai District together, we were childhood friends before I was told to come to the King and become one of his many guards." he explained.

"Oh…" Hinamori responded.

"Looks like… this is where I have to… say… goodbye…" Negai fell to his knees, looking up at Hinamori and then Fuzen.

"Negai, you dumb ass." Fuzen sighed.

"Fuzen… I am sorry for not giving you a proper 'hello'… I did not recognize you earlier… I am sorry…" he said, his body slowly beginning to fade away.

Hinamori's eyes were being filled with tears as she bent down and wrapped her arms tightly around her Captain's body, knowing this would be the last time she ever got to feel the warmth of his body, to be able to smell his scent, and the last time she could ever even feel his gentle touch.

"Goodbye… everyone…" his lips formed a soft, warm smile. "I hope all of you live a good life...," he said softly, while his body fully faded away, revealing that he was now gone forever from the planes of existences… A valiant Shinigami who fought for what he thought was right… That was Negai Nagareboshi…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a silent night yet again… Hinamori looked up at the sky, praying the Negai had a happy afterlife. Suddenly, a shooting star zipped by as soon as her wish was being made. "I know you are watching over me today, and possibly for the rest of my life… I will be strong for you, Captain Negai… Goodbye… Such a hard thing for me to say to you… its hard for me because I loved you…" she began breaking into tears, her own voice beginning to break as well. "S-So long… g-goodbye… I… I love you…" she said softly, almost as if she really were talking to Negai. She stood up, and walked away… The night was silent yet again…

Everyone was attending Negai's funeral even though there was no dead body to bury. All of the Shinigami who attended were all bursting into tears, for most of them had known him oh so well, or he was so kind to them when he was in the academy. Of course, Mayuri was not crying, nor Kenpachi, and surely not Soi Fon. Only 15 years of being alive, and yet he brought so many people to tears… All of the Shinigami placed their flower bouquets on the gravesite for Negai, and walked away, leaving off to live the rest of their lives…

**_The end_**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… -Sniffle.-_**

**_Author's Note: Congratu-fucking-lations, kidding ya, you made it to the end of the story. Give yourself a nice applaud people! Anyway, for today, I will be working on a D. Gray-Man fiction. So, later people!_**


End file.
